Entrapment
by X3.SmutsketeersX
Summary: A series of seemingly unlinked robberies lead DCI Gene Hunt and his team on a case where not everything is as it seems. Guns, girls, booze, fast cars and money are at the heart of the crimes but who is the mastermind behind it all? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Entrapment**

**Summary: **A series of seemingly unliked robberies lead DCI Gene Hunt and his team on a case where not everything is as it seems. Guns, girls, booze, fast cars and money are at the heart of the crimes but who is the mastermind behind it all?

**Rated M for adult content; scenes of a sexual natures and possibly violence.**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly we own nothing… only the clothes on our backs, our computers/laptops and the characters we have created.

Oh yeah… and the smut too.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

The Quattro squealed to a halt outside the bank and Alex hands hit the dash board.

"Do you have to?"

Gene only waggled his eyebrows at her before getting out of the car. Alex followed drawing her gun and heading for the entrance of the bank. Alex saw a young blonde woman shouting at man holding her at gunpoint. Alex heard Gene groan beside her.

"Oh god, that's all we need. Another bird with a big gob."

Alex signalled to Chris and Ray, telling them to fall back and take cover as Gene swung the door open behind the blaggers back.

"Well, well, well. What 'ave we got 'ere then? One twat 'olding a gun versus two clever coppers also armed. I reckon yer might be in a bit of trouble mate."

The blagger whipped around, turning his gun on Alex. While Alex ran for cover, the mouthy bird landed a right hook on the back of the blaggers head and he dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap. Gene raised his eyebrows.

"Well Drake, looks like yer've got competition."

Alex cocked an eyebrow and threw Gene a death stare while Ray and Chris took care of the now unconscious gunman.

"Yer alrigh' luv?" Gene called to the mystery blonde who was now flexing her fingers and looking rather pleased with herself.

"Perfect. Thank you."

"That's one 'ell of a right 'hook you got there"

The woman sauntered over towards Gene. "Says who?"

"Gene 'unt DCI and you are?" He gave the woman an appraising look earning him an eye roll from Alex who was now at Gene's side.

"Isobel"

"Isobel what?" Alex asked jealous of the attention the woman was getting from Gene.

"Eschete. Isobel Eschete"

Isobel turned and smiled at Gene "Well I suppose Mr Hunt you'll need me to come with you to make a statement" Then pointing at Chris and Ray, who were struggling with the now conscious Gunman. "Unless your officers manage to lose him" The screech of handcuffs on metal rang through the air. "or destroy the car they're trying to put him in" She stifled a giggle as Gene's face turned a nice shade of red.

"Oi yer divs! Stop scratchin' me bloody car!"

Alex and Isobel looked on as an enraged Gene stormed towards Chris and Ray with murderous intent. Turning to Isobel, Alex whispered "You know I could always take the statement here. Saves you the trouble of feeling the wrath of DCI Hunt" Isobel gave her a confused look. "He won't be easy to deal with after the mess they made of his car" Alex clarified.

Isobel smiled "It's not like I haven't dealt with worse here. Lead the way"

* * *

Alex was more than pissed that Gene had taken Isobel off to interview by himself, informing Alex, as he sauntered off with Isobel at his side; that she could deal with the gunman's interview and then that 'div' Chris and 'bloody' Raymundo who had together managed to damage his car, leaving a long scratch up the side.

It was over an hour later and Alex was pacing the corridor outside CID wondering where the hell Gene was with Isobel. She needed him to go over the statement and clarify her paperwork, she sighed kicking at the skirting board in frustration. Then she heard it, the soft giggle of a woman clearly flirting, followed by the deeper gruff tones of Gene. Glancing up she watched through the panel of glass in the double doors as Isobel and Gene approached, Alex quickly darted back into CID thankful that Ray and Chris weren't there to comment on her odd behaviour.

"So Mr Hunt did I provide you with enough information or do you need to interrogate me some more?" She flashed a smile at Gene, one hand resting on his arm, her grey eyes studying his face. Alex fumed in silence.

"I reckon you gave enough Isobel… fer now."

Reaching into her handbag Isobel extracted a card and held it out to Gene between two fingers, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in a seductive smile.

"Well if you have the urge to find out more Mr Hunt you are more than welcome to come and find me at my bar at this address… it's called Enchanté," Gene plucked the card from her fingers and glanced at it. Normally he wasn't up for foreign muck but if the likes of Isobel were being served he reckoned he could slum it… for a little bit. He watched Isobel's as she stepped away from him to leave. "I'll find my way to the exit Mr Hunt… it would seem that your DI needs you."

She nodded at Alex who was trying to inconspicuously watch them, whilst perched on the edge of her desk, not exactly reading the file held in her hands.

"Oh and Mr Hunt… If you're really lucky I might even get you a drink on the house." Isobel pushed open the doors and disappeared round the corner out of sight, her blonde curls bouncing as she sashayed from sight.

* * *

Alex had been working late, she was sure there was more to Jack's statement. Jack West, what an oddball he was. Walks into a bank armed with a rifle and starts shouting the place up, then once he's in the interview room he turns into a schoolboy, shy as they come and seemingly wouldn't say boo to a goose. Something wasn't quite right and Alex knew it...

Alex was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of Gene's Quattro parked up in a street off of her route home. She smiled and slowly headed towards the car, hoping Gene was about to reveal his softer side

Gene hadn't seen Alex, and he wasn't looking for her. He was much more engrossed with the hand stroking the inside of his thigh.

"I had a good time tonight Gene, the night is still young."

Gene heard the question in her voice and felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah, well I've got no plans Belle."

He hoped that was answer enough. He inwardly sighed with relief when she dropped her lids and smiled at him seductively. Her hand moved up his thigh, and she raised her eyebrows when she found what she was looking for.

Gene growled and pulled her to him, lips locking over hers as warm bodies pressed together. She pulled away from him and stepped out of the car, leaving him wondering what he did wrong. Isobel smiled in at him.

"Are you coming?"

"Not quite, but gimme a minute"

Isobel laughed as she lead him up the path to her house. Alex silently fumed as she watched their lips meet once more as Gene kicked the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer: Remains the same as before sadly! **

**RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**There is smut in this chapter. Gene/OC**

* * *

Once the door closed Gene pushed Isobel up against the door and kissed her with more fervour than he had before. Isobel responded hungrily and their hands were all over each other, pulling and grasping on clothes in a fight for dominance. Lips and tongues duelled together in frenzied motions as the pair sought to sate their need for one another. When air became too much of a necessity they broke apart, breathing heavily. Gene's forehead rested upon hers.

Isobel smiled wickedly and reached up to run her fingers through Gene's now very messy hair. "You know I don't think I've ever been kissed _quite_ as thoroughly as that before Mr Hunt." She whispered seductively as she brought the hand that was in his hair down to rest on the side of his neck. "Clearly yer 'ave only been kissin' Nancy boys in the past luv. 's 'bout time yer 'ad a real man" Gene grinned wolfishly bringing his hand up from her waist and pushing a stray lock of hair from her face before letting it ghost back down over her cheek and the outline of her breast causing Isobel to let out an involuntary moan. She grabbed him at the waist and brought them into flush contact feeling him pressing into her. "A real man you say?" She ground her hips into his."I can definitely feel that" Gene gasped and pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible, and breathed heavily into her ear.

"Don' yer think…luv…" he punctuated his words by placing butterfly kisses just below her ear "that…if yer want t'see…what…a real man…can do…" He began moving down her neck placing kisses as he went. "yer better take us somewhere a little more…comfortable?" He abandoned her neck and looked directly at her, eyes dark and lustful.

Isobel could barely think straight. The skin on her neck where he had just been kissing was hypersensitive and the moisture from his kisses only served to heighten it. And now he was staring directly at her. _Oh god_ she thought. _If he continues to look at me like that. Lord his eyes…I could get lost in them... Focus Belle! The man asked you a question! Answer him! _Composing herself she managed to get out just two words…

"Bedroom. Now"

Gene wasn't surprised that Isobel's room resembled that of a boudoir he had once seen a brief glimpse of in a raid on a brothel. The key difference was that her room wasn't quite as seedy but was still obviously belonged to a woman who enjoyed seduction. Isobel had somehow managed to drag herself away from Gene's unrelenting touch, the feel of his hands on her drove her wild but she was in no rush.

Forcing him to sit on the bed Isobel unzipped her knee length black dress and pulled it off, revealing her matching red French lace set. She went to kick of her shoes but Gene's hand curling round her thigh stopped her.

"Keep the 'eels on."

Isobel smiled and nodded her finger tips brushing up and down the arm that her had stretched out to stop her.

His gaze skimmed over her body, taking the swell of her breasts and the curves of her body. Before Gene could speak again Isobel advanced on him; loosening the tie her fingers then made a path, trailing down his chest undoing each button as she went. She stripped the shirt from his body throwing it over her shoulder and plucked the tie from around his neck and placed it round her own smiling seductively.

She moved onto his belt next, whipping it from around his waist and dropping to the floor with a thud. Gene had always liked a woman who knew what she wanted.

"Touch me Gene…" Isobel ran her fingers through his hair tugging and earning a growl of approval as Gene pulled her body closer to him.

"I wanna do more than bloody touch you." His teeth nipped at the skin of her stomach, his hands wandered up and down her body unclipping her bra and not waiting for it to slip to the floor before he took her breasts in his hands massaging them.

"That's sooo…" Isobel breathed out, her head tipped back as she gripped his shoulders enjoying the attention he was giving her body. His fingers tugged at the lace of her underwear and without warning he ripped the fabric, snapping the elastic and discarded the now ruined garment to the floor.

"Gene!" Isobel yelped in surprise as Gene grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto the bed, rolling so that his body, clad still only in his trousers, now pinned her to the bed. He legs hung off of the edge of the bed and the rough feel of his trousers against her body felt gorgeous.

"God you look fuckable." Isobel lay there, her cheeks flushed, hair splayed out beneath her and her chest rapidly rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath.

"I want you to show me how fuckable I am." The words rolled off of her tongue, her voice laden with desire.

She watched in silence as Gene kissed his way down her body and for a moment Isobel forgot how to speak… let alone breathe.

He ran the tip of his tongue around her pussy, putting pressure on her clit and forcing her body to arch up in pleasure. Her fingers were entwined in his hair as Gene sucked and licked at her, enticing moans and sighs of ecstasy. Just when she thought she was about to come, the waves of pleasure building up to a crescendo, Gene pulled away and kissed back up her body. She groaned at the loss of contact but was rewarded when Gene stood up and shed his trousers and shoes.

He reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom which Isobel took from him and pulled open the wrapper with her teeth. She took him in her hands, his length long, hard and smooth. Isobel rolled the condom down his length and lay back on the bed, raising her legs to hook them round his waist as he stood there.

Thank god the bed was one of those high canopy beds, meaning that her body was at the perfect height. Gene thanked whatever god it was that provided him with this pleasure.

"You want this?" Gene smiled at Isobel who was trying to urge him on, her eyes dark with excite.

"Yes! Gods yes please Gene! I need to feel you in me… please."

His hands held her hips as he slid into her in one thrust, making them both groan loudly in pleasure. She was tight from where he had been teasing her before.

"God that feels good." He withdrew and pushed back into her repeating the action over and over as Isobel writhed on the bed, alternating between clutching at the bed covers and running her hands over her body.

"You're so hot and tight Belle!" She laughed in a seductive way; purposely tensing her internal muscles and feeling Gene tighten his grip on her hips.

Gene thrust into her building up the speed of each movement as he felt himself get closer to the edge; he loved watching the way her hands roamed over her own body as he thrust in and out of her, it made him even hornier. Both their chests were heaving, their hearts racing as they both got closer to coming. Isobel came first, biting her bottom lip as her body arched off of the bed.

"Yes! There! Yes! Oh God! Gene!" She panted out each word between thrusts, her muscles tensing as she shivered from her orgasm. Gene soon followed thrusting hard into twice before rocking his hips in and out more gently as he came down from his high.

He slumped against her body, not caring for the moment if his weight was too much; Gene was well and truly spent. Isobel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers tangling back into his messy hair. She placed chaste kisses along his shoulder smiling to herself as she dragged her nails lightly up and down his back.  


* * *

It was gone ten by the time he walked in and although Alex had been sitting in Luigi's, angry and waiting for him for the last three hours she made herself turn her back to the door when he saw him coming. As he slid onto the stool next to her, she caught a whiff of Isobel's perfume and inwardly grimaced.

What did Isobel have that Alex didn't?

"Alright Boll's?"

Alex tightened her lips and turned to him.

"Oh I'm fine thanks Gene, had a good night?"

Alex could hear her own voice dripping with sarcasm and hoped he'd got on that. She saw one corner of his mouth tilt upwards a little and thought that he had.

"I've 'ad a great night Boll's ta."

"Been doin' anything interesting?"

"She were very interesting actually."

With that Gene picked up the pint Luigi had placed down in front of him and went over to join the boys. Alex knew the boys would appreciate his story more than she, and he knew that too.

She didn't want to hear what he had to say about that Isobel woman, but she couldn't pluck herself from the bar. Couldn't bring herself to get up and go upstairs, couldn't stop herself from listening.

"'Ow'd it go then guv?"

Gene smirked.

"Same way it always goes Raymondo. North, 'n fast."

The boys around him laughed contentedly and Gene felt good. It had been a while since he'd shared a story with the boys. A while since he'd shared a bed with a woman if truth be told, and he felt good.

He didn't notice Alex slide of her bar stool as he told the boys about the cute face Isobel made, didn't see he leave as he told the boys how tight she was around him. Didn't see her at all.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Disclaimer: We own a'nothing!**

**Still rated M.**

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

* * *

Isobel stretched languidly on her bed and smiled to herself God that was good. When he said "Real man" he wasn't kidding. Rolling over she picked up the phone that was to the side of her and dialled. A voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

" 'allo ma chérie!" Isobel purposely played on her accent sounding far more French than she did normally, smiling as she waited for the person on the other to realise who it was.

"Belle! I didn't expect to hear from you so early?" The voice at the end of the phone surprised to hear from Isobel, "So… did you have fun?"

Isobel stifled a naughty giggle "Very much so. He really is a big boy! You're just gonna love meeting him."

Amusement could clearly be heard in the voice on the other end. "I've no doubt… so Belle… is he the one?"

Isobel rolled her eyes, twirling the phone cord round her fingers.

"Bit early to be asking that isn't it?" Switching the phone to the other ear she continued "But he definitely has potential."

"Good. Good. Well you'll let me know how it goes?"

"Of course! Regular updates as I know how much you like your gossip."

The caller laughed as Isobel untwisted her fingers.

"Very good. I will speak to you soon Belle"

"Bonne nuit ma chérie. A bientôt."

The line disconnected and Isobel replaced the receiver on the cradle carefully. Walking over to the window she pulled back the curtain tentatively and looked around at the street outside. It was late so there was not much going on. Just some alley cats scrapping in the bins and that drunk from No 34, who looked like a toad, sitting on the steps to his house. Isobel rolled her eyes Missus must have kicked him out again. Letting the curtain drop back into place she returned to the bed, wrapping herself up in the covers and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The phone in Gene's office had been ringing most of the day, which had been fine whilst Gene was there to answer it in the morning; yet just before lunch he had vanished off without a word to anyone, even Ray was in the dark to where their DCI had gone.

But that didn't stop the lads of CID all sharing knowing looks and grins.

Alex was trying her hardest to concentrate on the information she had splayed out on her desk. She had a full background on Jack West and he had against his name only a few petty crimes from when he was younger and a conviction when he was nineteen for car theft. But most of that could be linked back to where he had grown up and the group he had been involved in. Each of the reports filed stated clearly that Jack West had only been seen there… never actually committing the crime.

Alex rubbed at her temples, the incessant ringing tone from Gene's office starting to grate on her very last nerve. She hadn't slept well at all last night, tossing and turning until three am. Alex glanced up around the room to find the rest of CID engrossed in menial tasks that really were not relevant to the case. Normally she would have pulled them up on it but at the moment her heart really wasn't in it.

Scrapping her chair loudly across the floor, Alex had finally reached the end of her tether.

"Fine! I'll play at being the bloody secretary whilst you lot sit on your arses!" She stomped into Gene's office, slamming the door with dramatic effect. She could them all going 'ohhhh' and taking the piss out of her foul mood.

Grabbing the phone out of its cradle she took a deep breath before speaking.

"DI Alex Drake speaking."

"DI Drake? Oh hello! It's Isobel Eschete. From the bank robbery? I'm sure you remember me."

Alex ground her teeth together. Yeah she remembered Isobel alright… with her tongue down Gene's throat and her hands all over his body just before she lead him away into her luxury penthouse flat… the bitch.

"Eschete…. Oh yes Miss Eschete! How can I help?" Alex rolled her eyes and was thankful that she didn't have to be speaking face to face with the woman.

"Oh I was just after Gene really. I gather he isn't about so can you give him a message; just tell him drinks at eight at Enchanté. Okay. Great! Right I must go it is hectic here!"

Alex went to respond that she wasn't Gene's personal secretary but the line had already gone dead. She had scribbled the note onto a scrap of paper… which at that very moment she was tempted to accidently loose. Say if it were to blow away out the window because of a sudden gust of wind. She glanced at the windows to find them resolutely shut… and anyway it was a beautifully sunny calm day.

* * *

Gene surveyed Enchanté once more. Definitely a birds place and no mistake. Pretty birds too, plenty of posh sorts hanging around them. Gene didn't usually come to places like this. He usually didn't have birds like Isobel sitting across from him either. Sipping at her drink and looking at him from under her eyelids, Gene felt his manhood twitch.

"Had a hard day Mon chérie?"

Man, she didn't know the half of it.

"I don't wanna talk about work."

"Neither do I."

Gene watches her smile widen and her gaze momentarily flicks to under the table while she continues to talk.

"But we have to talk about something while sharing a drink."

"Yeah, well.'Ow'd yer get this place up n runnin' then?"

Gene thinks he see's he face flicker momentarily, but when she smiles again, he's sure he must have imagined it.

"I worked hard. Surprising how easy it is really, when you know the right people, have the right looks."

"I know exactly what yer mean."

Isobel laughed, liking his sense of humour. Gene suppressed a grin and allowed his eyes to flick over her thighs, totally visible in her tiny little cocktail dress. Isobel's hand came up under his chin, bringing his gaze back up to hers.

"Careful Gene, I might think you're only after me for my body."

"Well yer won't show me much else. I ask questions and yer give me answers that might as well be in French as English. A lot like someone else I know."

"Ah D.I Drake? I'm not often wrong about people Gene, watch yourself with that one."

"What d'yer mean?"

"Can't you see it? In her eyes, it's all there. I think she wants your job, and I think if you let her, she'll take it from right under your nose."

Gene's brow furrowed for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No one get's anythin' from me, unless I give it to em."

Gene slid a hand up her thigh as he spoke.

"And right now belle, I'm feelin' pretty damn jealous."

Isobel smiled and dropped her eyelids; she knew the effect it had on this DCI.

"There's a flat upstairs?"

Gene was on his feet and downing his drink in seconds.

"Lead the way mademoiselle."

* * *

Gene was spent, snoring his head off in the flat. Isobel slipped off the bed and shrugged on a silk dressing gown heading downstairs. Everybody would have cleared out by now surely? The DCI had kept his energy up 'til past twelve.

She tiptoed down the stairs and went to the fire exit, stepping outside and lighting a cigarette.

"Belle?"

Isobel jumped and strained her eyes to look into the shadows, a young woman stepped into the light. Isobel had always thought her to be a pretty little thing. Brown hair, a body to die for and there was just a certain something about her voice, soft and sultry, enough to turn any guys head.

"God, you scared me half to death! What are you doing skulking round here at this time of night?"

"I walk this way home. It's quicker."

The brunette took in Isobel's appearance with a smile.

"Been busy have you?"

"Yeah, well, you know."

"Hmm the enigmatic Mr. Hunt I trust?"

"Of course. You know me, one at a time."

Both girls laughed together as the brunette made her way past. She spoke back over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Keep in touch Belle."

"You know I will."

With a smile Isobel watched her walk away, taking one last puff on her cigarette before discarding it in the alley and making her way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Disclaimer: We own a'nothing!**

**Still rated M.**

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

* * *

CID was in a sleepy haze. It had been a slow morning for crime and most of the department were engaged in activities other than work. Ray was in the kitchenette, dozing, a smoke hanging precariously out of his mouth. Chris was staring intently at a crossword puzzle, biting the corner of his bottom lip in intense concentration. And Shaz? Well Shaz was the only one who was actually working. Tapping away at the keys on the typewriter while bopping away to the music on her walkman.

Alex observed all this from her place at her desk. She was again pouring over her notes Jack West in puzzlement. It still didn't make any sense! Why would a man who had only ever been involved in petty crimes move on to Bank robberies? What was his motivation? His life now wasn't one that could be described as successful. He had no family to speak of, his home was frankly a mess and his job was that of a poorly paid caretaker at a local primary school. Could his miserable situation in life cause his raison d'être to be that of a man that needs to commit crimes to survive? It certainly didn't seem to fit the profile Alex had created.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Alex snapped and threw her pen across the room. It narrowly missed Chris' head, just skimming over the top of it, and hit Ray square in the forehead startling him awake and he promptly fell off the chair he was sitting in with a loud thud. Shaz, noticing the movement out of the corner of her eye, glanced up and turned away quickly trying to stifle her laughter.

Alex sniggered from behind her hand "Oh god sorry Ray wasn't intending to hit you"

Gingerly picking himself off the floor Ray glared at Alex "Of course not ma'am. It's not like you have tried to hurt me in the past" He rubbed the bridge of his nose in remembrance.

Alex sighed and glanced over at Gene's office. He still wasn't in and it was nearly 12. Why was this bothering her so much? It wasn't as if she'd actually ever let Gene know how she felt…well except that time she got _really_ drunk and practically offered herself to him on a plate. Alex's face twisted in disgust at the thought of what happened after. _Ugh Thatcherite Wanker_

Suddenly the double doors flew open and Gene came through them, coat flapping in his wake. He didn't acknowledge the chorus' of "Mornin' Guv" (even though it was now 12:05) and went straight to his office and slammed the door behind him.

Alex looked over at Gene in his office and he met her gaze before looking away again and busying himself with the dinky toys on his desk. Alex's nerves were already frayed, what with the earlier incident, but his now apparent disregard for actually being on time to run _his_ department made her blood boil. Pushing back from her desk with intent she stormed over to his office, threw open the door and slammed it behind her. Gene looked up at her momentarily before going back to playing with the cars.

"What is it Bolly?" He said with a resigned sigh "What 'ave yer got yer fancy French knickers in a twist over this time?"

Alex slammed her hands down on the table causing him to jump.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls! Wot the 'ell 'as got into yer?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Alex jabbed a finger at him "You can't just swan in at anytime you want! It's your responsibility to run this department not shag some victim from a Bank robbery!" She paused breathing hard before starting again "These people look up to you! What are they supposed to think if you go about nailing victims? Where the hell are your morals?! Your ethics?!"

Gene stood up and brought himself to full height towering imposingly over Alex. "Wot I do in my spare time D.I. Drake is no concern of yours! Now kindly get yer arse out of me office 'fore I throw yer out!"

Alex was about to make a scathing come back when the phone started ringing. Gene answered it making a few affirmative noises before replacing the receiver.

"Well D.I. Drake. It seems like the _victim_ still requires me 'elp. In fact she jus' rang fer me to come over which is now precisely where I'm off ter" With that he side stepped Alex and swept out of CID nearly knocking over Viv in the process.

Alex emerged from Gene's office "What is it Viv?"

"Old lady caught a guy trying to break into her house off Smith street. She knocked him unconscious and called us" he looked round "Should I go fetch the Guv back?"

"No Viv" Alex replied "The Guv has more important things to do apparently" Grabbing her jacket from her chair she called Ray and Chris and together they headed over to Smith Street.

* * *

Isobel answered her door her feet bare and dressed in jeans and in a man's shirt which was too big for her figure so was tied at the front; her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She smiled at Gene before grabbing him by the tie and pulling him in for a kiss. He kicked the door shut behind him, has hands cupping her arse and squeezing gently.

"Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Gene!" She mumbled against his lips, biting the lower one as she guided him through the hallway, dragging off his jacket and tie and depositing them on the stairs before leading him into the lounge.

"I wish yer wouldn't bloody babble on in that language… I can't understand a word yer sayin' 'alf the time." His hands roamed over her body, as she unbuttoned his shirt and allowed it to drop to the floor with a rustle of fabric.

"Like your DI I suppose?" She smiled cheekily at him, shoving him back onto the plush sofa and dropping to her knees at his feet.

"What was it that yer wanted anyway Belle?"

"You… of course Gene." She placed her hands on his knees, forcing them apart and settling her body between them; she reached towards him, undoing the belt and pulling it free before moving forward again taking the zipper of his trousers between her fingers and pulling it down slowly.

"Up." She leant back as he stood up, her face close to his zip as she tugged down his trousers, shortly followed by his boxers. She pushed him to sit back down again, leaving his trousers and boxers around his ankles.

"Bloody 'ell!" Isobel took his length in one hand, cupping his balls gently but firmly with the other.

"You're so big and warm and delicious Gene… I could just taste you all day." She pumped his length rubbing her thumb over the tip and smiling at him all coy and teasing. She knew exactly the effect she was having on him.

Isobel kissed the inside of his thigh, watching him through heavy lidded eyes. She nipped at the flesh and smiled when he jumped slightly in response. Using the sofa to give herself leverage Isobel leant forward and took the tip of his length into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, sucking at the same time keeping up a light pressure.

She heard him groan and the thud of his head as it fell back against the sofa. Isobel hummed in appreciation and she felt Gene's body tense at the vibrations against his length.

"Oh gods!"

Isobel worked her way up and down his length, licking and sucking whilst pumping her hand up and down. She took him in her mouth fully and moved her head, having to grip at his thighs to stop him from thrusting up into her mouth. It was so warm and hot that Gene had to focus hard on not coming too soon. The way she teased him was enough to drive any man insane.

She didn't relent in her attentions and Gene soon found he couldn't hold back anymore. His body tensed as he reached the peak of his orgasm.

"I'm gonna co…"

He didn't get much else out as Isobel massaged his balls her mouth sucking the tip of his length as he came in her mouth, she swallowed and Gene sighed in ecstasy. She coaxed him down through his orgasm, watching his hands as the gripped the sofa seats and the sounds of his breathing, laboured and heavy.

Isobel licked the tip of his length, clearing away the final droplets and smiled at him; her chin was resting on the edge of the sofa between his legs, her hands now splayed open on his thighs.

"Drink Gene?" She asked as she kissed his skin lightly.

He was still breathing hard, but managed to focus on her and smile.

"Yeah. Usual thanks."

She patted his knee as she sauntered over to the drinks cabinet and opening the cupboard removed the bottle of whiskey she had bought just for him. She took ice from the ice pot and piled it high in one glass, the other empty. Heading back over to the sofa she placed the items on the coffee table and then went back to the windows drawing the blinds down across the windows so that the slats let light in but no view out.

As she approached him, Isobel slowly undid each of the buttons on her shirt, finally untying the knot to reveal her white lacy bra. She shimmied out of her jeans purposely bending forward at an angle to give Gene a better view of both her arse and breasts. He inwardly groaned at the sight before him.

Isobel was a woman who knew the art of seduction down to an art form. She clearly was an experienced woman who knew what she wanted from a man each time. A part of Gene had often wondered whether she had worked as an expensive prostitute… considering Alex had pointed out it didn't always have to be the unfortunate ones that did the job.

"So Gene… are you able to stay a little longer?"

Isobel plucked an ice cube from the ice and trailed it down her chest, gasping at the coldness of it and leaving a trail of moisture along her skin. She lifted it to her mouth sucking on it before crunching it playfully between her teeth.

"I see no problem Belle."

She straddled Gene's waist, her underwear was wet from where she was clearly aroused by him and her previous actions. Gene unclasped the back of her bra, pulling it off with his teeth before taking a nipple in his mouth. With one hand he massaged her breast he wasn't lavishing attention on; the other hand was placed on the small of Isobel's back, his fingers moving in languid circles.

Isobel arched her body backwards, breaking away from Gene's touch for a moment as she reached for the bottle of whiskey. She brought the bottle between them and unscrewed the cap; bring the bottle to her lips and taking a mouthful. It burned her throat and she coughed handing the bottle to Gene who chuckled at her.

As Gene took a larger swig from the bottle, Isobel made a point of grinding her hips down, rubbing the wet lace against him. Gene could feel the warmth of her body and he began to respond. She took the bottle from him and placed it on the ground before reaching back for the ice cubes once again. Before she was able to grab the tumbler Gene held her body still, placing hot and wet kisses across her stomach.

She giggled and wriggled in his grasp, but found herself pinned beneath him as he turned her body to lie along the length of the sofa. One hand pinned her arms gently to the arm of the sofa, whilst his other hand tugged at her underwear, guiding it down her legs.

"Yes won't be needin' them anymore." He muttered against her flushed skin, earning a whimper of approval as Gene's free hand trailed up and down her body, stroking her sensitive areas and making her body arch up in response.

"Fuck me Gene please!" Isobel pleaded, not caring that she was begging now.

Gene couldn't deny that he enjoyed hearing her beg, let alone the words and way she said the words. He wouldn't admit it but for a tiny moment Gene wondered if Alex would be as dirty in bed. It was sometimes easy to see how alike Isobel and Alex were; both feisty, strong minded, intelligent women with class… but Isobel hid a seductive side that she let people see but never know quite how kinky she could be.

He loved how she let him fuck her in her high heels… it had been his undoing when she had shown up in a white dress with white boots. He never revealed to Isobel the real reason why though.

Gene teased her clit with the tip of his length, still not letting go of her wrists as he slid into her slowly, inch by inch. Isobel simply sighed caught between pleasure and torture as Gene refused to thrust into her like she wanted. He continued his slow pace as he pulled back out, Isobel moaning in frustration.

"Gene! Please just fuck me! Hard! Gods I need you so bad."

He finally relented and thrusted back in harder, filling her as she wrapped her legs around his hips urging him on as she raised her hips to meet his.

"Fuck Belle you're so wet!!"

She didn't respond anything coherently, only babbled moans and pleas of pleasure as he pounded into her body. She tensed her internal muscles making Gene alsmot falter in his pattern.

"Yer keep doin' that," He panted nipping at her neck and sucking at one spot until a love bite formed as he tried to keep in control of his body, "'n I won't keep goin' fer much longer!"

She clenched her muscles around him once again and Gene responded by thrusting harder, her grip tightening on her wrists.

"Oh gods that's good! Yes Gene! There! Like that!"

He thrust again into her hard; any longer like this and he was going to orgasm, but he needed her to come first. Gene moved his free hand between their body tweaking her nipples, and rolling them between his finger tips. Isobel arched her body up into his touch forcing her clit to rub against him, she shivered in response; her mouth formed in a silent 'oh.'

"I'm comin' Belle."

Genes' words were lost on Isobel, her body already at the edge and tumbling over. Her body shivered as she came, her inner muscles tight around Gene's length as he managed to thrust into her a few more times before he was brought over the edge as well.

He barely managed to keep his body up off of her lithe form, worried that he would crush her. Isobel lay there, panting before she opened her eyes and gazed up at him a smile playing on her lips.

Her tongue darted to moisten her lips. Gene released his grip on her wrists and with some difficulty sat back up; her body tucked up against his as he lounged there basking in the afterglow of sex. Isobel smiled against his chest as she traced circles on his skin.

"Remind me to tease you more Gene."

The remainder of the day was spent finding out exactly how many ways Isobel could 'innocently' tease Gene; whether it was in her kitchen on the work top, on the stairs, in the bathroom or in her bed.

* * *

Walking into Luigi's later that night Alex decided she _really_ needed a drink. Alex could barely return Luigi's smile and he sensed her discomfort.

"Something wrong signorina Drake?"

"Bloody men!" Alex smiled slightly, she hadn't meant to bite Luigi's head off.

"Sorry. Rough day, could do with a bottle of red please Luigi."

"As you wish Signorina."

Luigi bustled off opening a bottle for her. Alex cringed at the sounds of a feigned high pitched scream followed by laughter. Alex turned to see Ray holding his nipple's and looking affronted. She frowned in his direction.

"Demonstrating your wonderful cleavage again Ray? I must say, it's better than mine."

The C.I.D boys laughed again, unsure of whose side to take. Alex couldn't blame them, she'd acted like a rookie and had very nearly paid the price.

They had responded to the call at Smith Street, Alex had gone to the front door and was about to knock when a man opened the door and came bustling into her. She'd pushed him back, waving her warrant card as she suspected the unconscious blagger had come to his sense at last and was about to make a break for it.

"I'm D.I Alex Drake-"

"Cor that's a right nice pair that is!"

He'd waited no longer, clamping his clammy hands down over her chest with a rough squeeze before running by her and her apparently incapacitated officers; Chris and Ray were bent double laughing. She'd since head that use of the uniform guys had picked him up and brought him in, but she was in no mood to interview him right now, or without Gene.

The others didn't improve her mood, insisting on taking the Michael at every possible opportunity. Alex went back to the bar and started on her wine, brooding over her DCI. She supposed he would be flat on his back, _thinking of Cheltenham_, Isobel bouncing on his balls right about now.

Alex tried to shake the feeling of uneasiness. She was being stupid. Just a jealous tart who didn't like the sudden lack of attention form a man, because another had been willing to repay him in kind. There was absolutely no foundation for her bad feeling towards Isobel other than that, and as a psychologist she felt she should grow up. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many glasses of wine she got through, she couldn't shake the bad feeling off.

Alex had just got to her feet, ready to go upstairs when Gene wandered in. She felt her blood temperature rise to past boiling point, and she was sure she would feel a vein pop if she didn't get this off her chest. Making up her mind, she nodded an headed towards Gene. Speaking to him through her teeth as she reached him.

"I think you need a cigarette in the fresh air _Guv_."

She dragged him back from whence he'd came and threw his back against the wall.

"Bleedin' 'ell Boll's. Didn't know you liked a bit o'rough n tumble."

Alex poked at his chest, every ounce of pain, disdain, discomfort, jealousy and anger pouring out of her in a series of rapid pokes.

"There's a whole lot of things you don't know about me _Hunt_! Things you didn't care to know! Now while you were off playing beast to Princess Belle, we had a robbery in progress, and all I had for back-up was pinky and sodding perky! Since I've come to work here, I've been humiliated in _every_ way possible, all of C.I.D has seen my arse, watched me snog the face of a thatcherite and this evening, their all having a jolly good time laughing about me being groped earlier! And it's all down to _you_! _You_ Gene Hunt, are the bane of my very existence, I can't stand to watch this any longer!"

Alex stood catching her breath. Gene's face had remained stony all the way through her rant, and he showed no signs what so ever of caring about a single thing she just said. Finally, he pouted his lips and furrowed his brow. His voice sounded far away and child like with his question.

"Someone groped you?"

Alex clenched her fists and made a frustrated, strangled sound, her eyes looking to the heavens for a moment before she stormed off leaving Gene in the cold. Alex ran up the stairs to her flat, tears flowing freely down her face, relieving a little of the tension. She hadn't heard Gene follow her up the stairs because of her sobs. The first she knew about it was a hand at her elbow, whipping her round to face him.

"Yer didn't answer my question Drake."

"Yes, someone groped me. But don't worry, we got the collar in the end Gene, no need to worry."

Alex turned back to her door, wiping the tears from her face as she tried to open the door. He didn't move.

"Did 'e… did 'e 'urt yer boll's?"

Alex shook her head, unable to stop the flow of tears. She felt him twist her round once more, and turned her eyes upon him. She said nothing, hoping that the wave of mixed feelings weren't visable on her face. She knew they were, knew that he couldn't fail to see she was angry. Couldn't fail to see that she was jealous. Gene shook his head with a sigh.

"What are yer tryna tell me Alex?"

Alex swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I'm tired of this Gene, too tired. Night."

Without another word she went into her flat, closing the door firmly behind her without looking back. She didn't hear Gene curse softly in the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Disclaimer: We own completely nothing!**

**Still rated M.**

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

**_A.N. There's also been a bit added to the end of Chapter 2 as we realised there was a bit missing D'oh!_**

* * *

Gene felt awful. He'd stayed outside Alex's flat for a good half an hour after, leaning against the wall mulling today's events over and now he was trudging through the streets doing the same thing. How could he have been so callous as to have up and left just to see Isobel in the middle of work? He should have stayed. Told Belle that he had work to do. _Belle? When did I start thinkin' of 'er as Belle? _He pulled a packet of Marlborough's out of his coat pocket and lit one. He inhaled the smoke and allowed himself to relax slightly, only very slightly. The sky above him was dark and heavy with rain clouds. It suited his mood. _Alex. God Alex. I should never 'ave left 'er. She could 'ave been 'urt…badly._ He sighed audibly and took another drag from his cigarette. How could he have left her like that? _She were defenceless. Those bloody div's. Laughin' when they should 'ave been protectin' 'er! _His conscience answered back _**You should 'ave been there protectin' 'er. But yer left 'er didn' yer? Left 'er to go off on 'er own. She could 'ave died. She could 'ave ended up like Sam.**_ _Like Sam….._

Gene came to a sudden halt. Alex could have died like Sam did. It was only a grope but it could have been so much worse. What if the blagger had a gun? Or a knife? He wouldn't have been there to save her….just like he couldn't have saved Sam. In a sudden burst of anger Gene threw his smoke to the floor and began smashing his fists against a nearby wall.

He could feel his skin being ripped to shreds as he pounded relentlessly into the wall. Crimson streaks began flowing down his hands, seeping into the cuffs of his shirt as he continued taking his pain and frustration out on the wall. Finally spent he sank to the floor allowing his eyes to prick with tears as the "Gene Genie" façade slipped fractionally. _I will not cry…I will not allow myself to be affected by this. _Composing himself he brought his hands up to assess the damage. They were shredded. No doubt he would have some terrible scarring from it. _Blame in on some piece o' scum yer met. Tell 'em the bugger tried t' steal yer wallet._ The Gene Genie façade was back in place. _Now t' deal with the other problem._

Gene walked over to a payphone and pulled out the card he'd been given by Isobel when they'd first met and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

" 'ello Belle. It's Gene" He replied in a gruff manner. On the other end of the line Isobel noticed the change of tone in his voice.

"You ok Gene?"

"Fine. Look I need t' talk to yer."

Isobel felt a sense of panic set in "What about?"

"Us." Succinct. Straight to the point.

"Ok…..Anything in particular?"

An intake of breath crackled across the line "Yeah luv. You an' me. Can't 'appen. Not anymore."

"Why not?" She was struggling to hide the emotion in her voice._ God please don't tell me I've fallen for this man. This can't be happening. I've only known him a few days._

" 'cause it's distractin' me from me work. 'm a copper and me duty is t' me team an' today I fergot that an' one o' me team nearly got 'urt. I won' let that 'appen again.

"But Gene…" Isobel pleaded. Her voice cracking.

"No Belle. 's over. I won' put me team through that again." He paused and took a breath "Goodbye Miss Eschete"

Gene replaced the receiver and stepped out of the box into the cool night air. The heavy clouds that adorned the sky chose this moment to burst. Gene ran through the streets back to his beloved Quattro, rain beating down on the heavy black coat he wore. By the time he reached the car his hair was plastered to his head and rain dripped from his chin. Opening the door he flung himself into the driver's seat and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _I won' let Bolly down again. I can't._

* * *

Across town Isobel sat by her window watching the rain beat down against her bedroom window, matching the tears that streamed down her face. It had been so wonderful that afternoon. She'd been the happiest she'd been in a long time. Well since she divorced her husband Marco anyway. She put a hand to her tired face and rubbed her eyes gently. _No Belle don't think of it like that. It was nothing. Just a fling nothing more. He clearly has more important things than you. Forget it. Forget him! _

Sighing she reached over for the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?"

" 'allo ma Chérie"

"Belle what is it? Has something happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Désolé. I shouldn't have called"

"Belle…" Full of concern "He ended it didn't he?"

She choked with emotion "Yes…"

"Oh honey…I'm so sorry"

"I told you it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I called"

"No you were right to call me" Sympathy "Don't worry I'll make it all better. You'll see"

"Merci ma Chérie. Bonne nuit. A bientôt"

Isobel smiled a watery smile as she sat back down on her bed. She knew her friend would make it all better. She always did.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...still**

**Still rated M.**

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

* * *

A week had passed since his break up with Isobel; she hadn't even tried to contact him during that time and if Gene was honest he was more than a little surprised. Obviously Isobel had moved on… shame though she had been exciting, different, new and a great shag. On the other hand though, things had begun to improve between him and Alex. Although she still didn't seem that eager to open up to him just yet. They still sat in Luigi's each evening sharing a bottle of house rubbish and discussing work but when it came down to more personal things Alex seemed to clam up.

It had just turned eight am and Gene slammed the front door behind him, thankfully it was nearly the weekend… only two days to go until he could put his feet up and watch the footie.  
Gene came to a standstill on the pavement in front of his car and stared in disbelief; some bastard had taking great pleasure in slashing each of the tyres of his car. He swore under his breath and glanced at his watch. Great now not only was he going to have to fork out for four new tyres and a tow truck, he was also going to have to try and explain to Bolly why on earth he was going to be late. Not an easy feat considering she had flown off of the handle at him over his disappearing act with Isobel.

But that minor problem had been taken care of; he had ended it… clean cut… hadn't he? He could feel his manhood respond to the thought of Isobel lying dressed in only her underwear on the bed beckoning him closer. Gene shifted trying to hide his arousal from the postman who was approaching whistling a tune.

Gene slammed his hands down onto the roof of his car in frustration and sighed. He might as well face the music and call Bolly now whilst the hangover was at bay. He headed back up the path into the house grabbing the phone from its cradle by the front door.

It rung three times before it was answered.

"CID, DI Drake speaking."

"Drake its Gene."

The end of the line was quiet for a moment Gene thought she had hung up on him; a soft sigh broke the silence.

"Where are you?"

"'Ome. Some bastards slashed the tyres on the bloody Quattro… so I'm gonna be late."

Alex chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"Nah don't worry Bols. Just make sure that rabble don't get outta 'and."

"Ok see you shortly."

The line disconnected and Gene headed back out to the car. Unlocking it he leant in to open the glove compartment and began rummaging through the pile of business cards he kept. He stopped when he heard the rumble of a car engine come to a halt alongside his Quattro… he recognised that car engine anywhere. Leaning back out of his car Gene was greeted by the sight of Isobel leaning across to the passenger window of her deep blue Bentley Corniche.

"Ah bonjour monsieur Hunt; êtes vous en panne?" She smiled, knowing full well that Gene wouldn't have a clue what she was asking. He just raised an eyebrow, his lower lip pouting out in a way that made her want to kiss him. "I was asking if you were having car trouble?"

"Yeah thanks Miss Eschete." He watched her carefully, a part of him curious about why she was being so nice to him.

"Would you care for a lift?" She undid the lock on the passenger door and sat back as if she already knew his answer. "I promise not to bite."

Gene glanced down at his watch, he guessed he could always call the garage from work and get Ed to go and pick his car up for him. Anyway he was owed a favour by the owner. He nodded, shutting the door of the Quattro and locking it before glancing back at his house to make sure the front door was securely shut.

He slid into the car beside her and glanced across at Isobel. She was wearing a knee length skirt with a split up the side which revealed the lace of her stockings; her white blouse was unbuttoned at the top revealing an expanse of flesh and breast to him. Gene willed his body to calm down.

"So Mr Hunt how have you been?" Isobel changed gears, her hand brushing against his knee. For a moment he thought that he contact was on purpose but she moved her hand away quickly not even flashing him a glance.

"Fine... yourself?"

"Oh as they say so so."

The car was silent for the rest of the journey; they finally pulled up outside the station about fifteen minutes later. Isobel left the car running and turned to face Gene.

"Have a good day."

Gene sighed.

"Look Isobel you kno'…"

"You don't have to give me reasons Gene… it's fine. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know…" She sighed wistfully, her finger tips brushing along his cheek bone with the barest of touches before she quickly pulled away, "Tu as de si jolis yeux."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. Here look," Isobel reached for her purse and pulled out a business card. "Contact this garage they will give you a decent deal trust me. They know their cars Gene and they will appreciate the Quattro far more than any normal idiotic mechanic. If you want you can say you have a friend at Enchanté… you should get more discount that way."

She flashed him a smile.

"Thanks Isobel."

Gene opened the passenger and stepped out watching as Isobel disappeared round the corner. He was surprised that she had been so calm and unaffected by the whole incident; even more so that she had offered to help him out with his car.

"Bloody women… enigmas the lot of 'em." Gene mumbled to himself as he headed into work.

* * *

Alex couldn't mask her surprise when Gene walked in not ten minutes after she had spoken to him, she threw a questioning glance his way.

"Got a lift." Gene mumbled and went to his office. He took the card from his pocket and picked up the phone. Alex watched him through the open door of his office and shrugged of her curiosity; maybe he was going to call the garage from here? But then – who gave him a lift?

Alex shook her head, again pushing the thoughts aside and pulling some paper work from the ever growing pile on her desk; she was finding it hard to concentrate, even more so when she saw a shadow fall across her desk. She knew who it was without looking up.

She even noticed the cuts across his knuckles, he'd said something about a mugger but somehow Alex had known he was lying, it was her job after all. She hadn't asked him about it.

Alex was still angry at him; she knew that although she had come to no real harm it could have turned out to be a lethal situation whilst Gene had been absent too busy playing with his French maiden. She'd have been a fool if she hadn't noticed the amount of attention he'd been giving her since their argument. Nothing untoward, just back to normal really. Isobel seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to meet Gene's eyes with a steely glare.

"Nice was it Boll's?"

"Hmm?"

"Where ever the bloody 'ell yer been the last ten minutes! Right, I've gotta nip out again 'n meet the mechanic. Think yer can 'andle it?""

Alex allowed her gaze to drop from his eyes, wandering over his puffed out torso, and down his long legs. A slight smile played on her lips as her eyes met his again, she could guess where he was really going... off to see his french tart. Well at least he was making an effort to be more discrete about it, and not pulling off another disappearing act.

"Certainly. Oh and I hope you can keep up Hunt."

Gene's eyes narrowed marginally as his brow furrowed. Alex knew he was trying to work out the exact meaning of her words, and dropped her head back to her paperwork. She felt, rather than saw him move away after a few moments and out of C.I.D. She kept the smile on her face up until the moment the doors closed behind him; then she set out a sigh and stared at the paper work on her desk, not really taking the information in.

Now if she could just stop being a jealous woman, they might begin to get somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...still**

**Still rated M.**

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are love!_**

* * *

Gene got out of the marked car and instructed P.C Stewart to park up across the road. Gene straightened up, one hand going automatically to shade his eyes from the blaring sunlight. He heard a wolf whistle from somewhere inside the garage, and after a mental shrug he wandered inside.

His precious motor took pride of place in the garage, next to a Porshe 911. Gene let out a low whistle as he made a circuit of the car. It wasn't the mighty Quattro, but it could still go some.

"You like it huh?"

Gene span around and the sound of a husky female voice. He kept his jaw from dropping, but couldn't stop his left eyebrow from rising up into his hairline.

A bird, most definitely a bird in a garage. And this tart wasn't here to drop off her husbands motor and shag the mechanic neither. He felt himself sucked in, deep into those grey-green eyes. His eyes moved lower, she was biting her lower lip and he had to admit, he was finding it pretty hard not to say something stupid. A tight white vest clung to her impressive bosom and the way the snowy material hugged against her curvy hips and stomach was doing strange things to Gene's insides. Baggy overalls tied very low on the waist, leaving just enough to the imagination, and big steel toe cap boots. Gene wondered momentarily if he had turned the other way…

When his gaze settled on the slight sheen of sweat across her cleavage, he knew he was the same old Gene Genie. She smiled slightly, noting where his gaze lay, and took a rag from her back pocket, wiping it over the top of her breasts, leaving oil marks all over her. With a slight sigh she stretched, wiping the sweat from her forehead, leaving more traces of oil. Gene gulped and cleared his throat, trying to remember where he was.

"Yeah, I like it."

The dirty blonde stranger cocked an eyebrow and Gene gestured towards the car.

"'Oo's is it then?"

Gene tried not to watch the way her body moved as she went to sit on the bonnet, she was slinky, almost feline in her movement. Gene wasn't surprised to find himself mesmerized. Her smile widened.

"It's mine. Alisa Sevier."

Alisa leaned forward offering him her hand, and a rather nice view down her top. He tore his gaze away and clasped her hand. She smiled.

"And you are?"

"Gene Hunt. The Quattro's mine, I was told t' come 'n talk t' the boss round 'ere, is 'e about?"

Gene was suddenly keen to get away from Alisa as he remembered Alex's parting words. Alisa inclined her head in what Gene supposed would be labeled as 'cute' these days. Poofs.

"She. I've waiting for you Gene, the damage to your tyres-"

"'old up, yer run the place?"

Alisa raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Used to be my dad's. Woman can fix cars as well as men you know."

"They fix a brew better I reckon."

Alisa actually smiled as she handed Gene a bill.

"Bloody 'ell fire! What are they made outta, gold?"

"Just four standard 195/55 R15 V tyres Mr Hunt. You won't find them cheaper anywhere else."

Alisa gave him a mischievous grin, and he felt his trousers tighten slightly. It was just too much. A bird, that could actually do things, knew things and she was smiling at him like that. He had to get away from this bloody woman before he did something really drastic, the 911 bonnet was looking pretty appealing. Gene nodded and went round to the driver's door of the Quattro.

"Right, I'll drop it in first thing, where's the key's?"

Alisa fished through her pockets, causing breasts to wobble almost spilling out of her vest, and her overalls moved a little lower, flashing Gene the tops of red lace. He shivered and only just managed to catch the keys she threw his way.

"Until tomorrow then Gene."

She walked away from him, her hips wiggling, her pert arse shimmying away in what was meant to be a perfectly innocent movement. Walking. She looked back over her shoulder, giving him a quick wink, her smile widening. She continued to walk, throwing one arm in the air and waving at him over her shoulder.

Gene made himself get into the Quattro and drive away.

* * *

Alex had been sitting at her desk half heartedly reading through the paperwork she had to fill in. Paperwork was never something she particularly enjoyed in 2008 but here, in 1981, there seemed no real reason to do it. After all nobody else was. The rest of CID were busy playing darts, raucously cheering every time Chris missed and hit the wall. Gene was still out getting his beloved Quattro repaired and once again crime was taking a nap in Fenchurch East. Deciding that there was really nothing she could be doing here Alex stood up, grabbed her jacket and made her way out of CID for lunch, unbeknown to the rest of the gang.

It was a bright sunny day and the trees were dancing in the breeze, branches casting dappled shade onto the pavement. Alex strolled along quite content with herself. She'd got a taxi to take her to the more upmarket part of town. The streets were lined with small boutiques, jewelers and florists that specialised in exotic flowers. A far cry from Fenchurch East. A little further along she came across a row of cafés. Oh how they reminded her of one's she had been in when she went to Paris with friends from university. It had been in celebration of graduation and they'd spent the entire time sitting in little Parisian cafés watching the world go by and eyeing up the local men.

Alex was shaken from her reverie by her name being called from one of the cafés.

"D.I. Drake! Alex! Over here!"

Alex turned to see just who could possibly be calling her name and was surprised to see Isobel Eschete waving her over. _What on earth could she possibly want?_

"Alex"

Alex raised her hand in acknowledgement and made her way over. It was only as she got closer that she noticed that Isobel was not alone. Sat next to her was positively **the **most handsome man she had ever seen. _Well with the possibility of one other_ His hair was dark, long and looked luscious Alex just wanted to run her fingers through it. His face was chiselled with classical Grecian features, his eyes were pools of the deepest chocolate brown and his body was clearly well looked after. Toned to perfection in all the right places. Alex took a seat at the table trying to hide the look of wonderment on her face. After a few moments she spoke.

"I didn't expect to see you here Miss Eschete. In fact I haven't seen you in over a week"

"Belle. Call me Belle" Isobel smiled brightly "And no you won't have seen me. I had no reason to come near CID after your DCI ended it so abruptly."

"Abruptly?" Alex looked at her confused "When?"

"Last week. Tuesday if I remember rightly. He called me just after 11:30, told me it was over. Said something about the team being very important to him and he wasn't going to let any of you down again" She looked across at Alex who was clearly confounded by this new development. "Don't worry about it Alex. It was only a fling. No damage done. He clearly cared more about you than he did for me"

"Oh" Was all the Alex could manage to get out but inside she was giddy on the fact that Gene cared more about her than he did for one of his conquests.

Isobel, amused by Alex's reaction to the news, switched the discussion topic "Bonté! I almost completely forgot! You two haven't met!" She gestured to the handsome man "Andreus Gounaris, Alex Drake. Alex Drake, Andreus Gounaris."

Andreus extended his hand towards Alex and she shook it warmly. "Pleased to meet you Alex. It is an honour to be in the company of not one but two beautiful women" Taking her hand again he kissed her knuckles gently.

All Alex could do was blush furiously. No man had ever greeted her like that before. Isobel watched the display with amusement, taking in Alex's flushed face and Andreus' fingers, still caressing Alex's hand. After a few moments more she stood up and announced to the party "I'm afraid I shall have to leave you now as I have another engagement to attend to. Look after Andreus for me won't you Alex" And with that she swept through the café and out of sight.

Andreus breathed an audible sigh of relief and looked across the table at Alex. "Thank goodness she's gone. I can actually get a word in edgeways now" He flashed a brilliant smile at Alex "So tell me a little bit about yourself"

The conversation continued for another couple of hours with each of them telling humorous anecdotes and generally having a good time. Alex having lost track of time whilst sitting with Andreus glanced at her watch.

"God! Is that the time?" She'd been away from work for over 3 hours "I was only supposed to be on my break. Gene is going to kill me!"

She looked apologetically at Andreus "I'm so sorry but I really have to go now. I've had a wonderful time"

He smiled gently "I guess you do. Perhaps we could do this again sometime?"

Alex's face lit up "Yeah that would be nice"

Andreus pulled out a small notepad and pen from his jacket pocket and began scribbling on it. "Here's my number. Feel free to call me. Anytime" He pushed the bit of paper over to Alex and she took it and placed it in her pocket.

"Thankyou" She turned and walked towards the pavement before looking back at him "See you around sometime"

He raised his hand in goodbye and watched as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Isobel wandered through the high street looking for her meeting place. Seeing what she was looking for she hurried over.

"Mari! Marisol!" She called to the brunette taking shelter from the sun under a canopy of a boutique. Reaching her she flung her arms around the other woman and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Hey Belle, how've you been?" Marisol returned breaking the hug. She was a gorgeous young brunette, the kind who you'd expect to see sat behind a library desk, which gentle features and a soft voice. But she could take everyone by surprise as when she wanted to make her voice heard, and hell could she make that happen. Her sea blue eyes sparkled in the sun and her long wavy hair swayed in the gentle breeze.

"Well..you know…" Isobel trailed off

"Forget him Belle" Marisol said soothingly "Come on let's do some serious retail therapy! It's not like we haven't got any spare cash lying around."

"It's so hard Mari" She linked arms with her friend and they began walking "He awakened something inside of me that I haven't felt since I met Marc. Oh god Mari. Please tell me I haven't fallen for him"

"Oh Belle. You have to get over it, over him. You told me the same thing when Alejandro died" Marisol stopped briefly at the mention of her husband before continuing "It helps to move on Belle. Can't dwell on the past. Must look forward, which I do believe includes shoe shopping!"

Isobel perked up "It's not like we can't afford it is it?"

"Oh I think we most certainly can"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...still**

**Still rated M.**

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are love!_**

* * *

Gene looked across to Alex's desk and cursed again. Where the hell was she? It was gone three and she'd been missing for hours. He picked up his darts walking round his desk and started to throw. Treble twenty, double twenty, treble eighteen. The woman had the ability to make him throw like a donkey; Gene was a 180 sort of guy and never failed to hit his target.

He caught a blur of white movement out of the corner of his eye and turned toward it holding his breath. He was right, it was Alex, and she was walking to his office. He turned back to his darts and continued to throw as she opened the door and came inside. 1, 5, double one, shit.

"Where the bloody 'ell 'ave yer been?"

"I just went out on a break, but I bumped into someone and lost track of time. Sorry. I see the Quattro's outside?"

"Very observant of yer, Oo'd yer bump in t'? Sue Pollard?"

"Isobel Eschete actually."

Gene missed the board entirely, freezing a little. He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment before turning to look at Alex, she had an amused expression on her face. That was something at least.

"Yeah, and?"

Gene felt childish, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He saw the flicker behind Alex's eyes and knew he'd started something he didn't want, all because of his stupid male pride.

"And, she introduced me to Andreus Gounaris."

Now why had she said that? To make him jealous? Gene didn't care if some bloke was sniffing around Isobel! Couldn't she tell that yet? The look on Alex's face became awkward, as if she'd said something unintentionally. She continued to talk at him.

"He's not- him and Isobel are nothing, just friends. We're going out on a date, tonight."

Gene thought the bottom of his stomach had dropped right out and smacked the floor next to his jaw. He snapped it shut and nodded, the air in the room was too awkward and he could hardly take it.

"Right, well if you'd like to carry on with yer investigation fer now Drake, we've still got a few hours before clocking off!"

Alex nodded her head curtly and went back to her desk. Gene threw his darts a little harder.

What an idiot. Alex gave herself a mental shake as she seated herself behind her desk. What had she been thinking? She'd lost her temper and snapped at him, rubbing his face in the idea of a Greek god. Once she realized she'd probably hurt his male pride, she denied any real connection between Isobel and Andreus, instead pushing the connection on herself to save his feelings.

Trouble was, she didn't have a date. And she sure as hell didn't want Gene finding out she'd lied. With a sigh Alex picked up the phone, tucking the reciver under her ear as she extracted the curmpled paper from her pocket and dialled the number. Andreus familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Andreus, um, it's Alex, we met this afternoon?"

"I could never forget. Missing me already Alex?"

Alex laughed, hearing the smile in her voice. She saw Gene look up at her laughter out of the corner of her eye, but chose to ignore him.

"Um, actually I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening?"

"Are you asking me on a date Alex?"

"Er…" She trailed off.

A smile played at her lips as she remembered him. The hair that Alex envied, so long and sleek. Those deep eyes… it's in the eyes. She remembered the way his suit had clung to his broad shoulders, how the whire shirt had been left slightly baggy over his lithe waste. Alex cleared her throat.

"Yes."

She held her breath while she waited for his reply, he only chuckled at the end of the line.

"I would love to. I can pick you up somewhere at 7.30?"

"Sounds great. Meet me at Luigi's, we can have a drink before we go."

"Right. See you soon, bye."

"Bye"

* * *

Gene had been sitting in Luigi's for an hour, no sign of Alex. He supposed she was on her date. He downed what was left of his drink at the very thought of it. He'd thought Alex was giving him hints this morning, obviously he'd thought wrong.

Well at least he didn't have to see her this evening. He could brood in peace about all the times he'd got it wrong. He drained his glass and shouted over to Luigi.

"'Nother pint Luigi."

"Oh, are you buying then?"

Gene whipped round to find Alex walking towards him, his eyes moved hungrily down her body; taking in every detail, every flaw. She wore a black dress with a low V neckline. How he'd love to slip his hands inside there, to hitch up the bottom of the dress that was cut at an angle, revealing more of one long leg than the other. Gene let out a very audible long breath.

"Bloody 'ell..."

"I know, I'm always surprised when you get the drinks in too. Red wine please Luigi."

Alex slipped onto the stool next to him with a smile and he tore his eyes away from her thighs and cleared his throat.

"Thought you 'ad a date Bolly?"

"Not until half past."

Gene nodded a little glumly, well that was him out then. Gene glanced at the clock. He had ten minutes to find the courage to convince her to stay, and somehow, he didn't think he could drink a lot in that amount of time.

"Alex?"

Gene and Alex turned as one, and Gene felt his lip curl as he took in the image of this stranger. Shiny long hair, shiny clean shoes and lots of shiny pennies in his pocket. Poof. Gene was further distressed when Alex smiles at him. It's was Gene's smile, usually reserved for him; occasionally.

"Andreus! You're early."

"Yes, I was afraid of getting lost, so I thought I better leave with plenty of time. Can I get you a drink?"

Gene growled quietly. Obviously not quietly enough because the stranger threw a curious glance his way. Gene heard him mutter to Alex.

"Who's your friend?"

"Ah yes. Andreus, this is my DCI Gene Hunt. Gene, this is Andreus Gounaris. I told you about him earlier?"

The long haired nancy boy had the front to smile and hold out a hand for Gene to shake. Gene narrowed his eyes at the out stretched hand and turned away slightly. He saw 'Andreus' drop his hand out of the corner of his eye, only to placing it lightly on Alex's shoulder. Bugger.

"So, drink?"

Luigi appeared in an instant smiling at this 'lovely young man'. Gene cringed and tried to close his mind off. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his hawk eyes noticing the Grecian stranger lightly running his fingertips over the bare skin on Alex' arm. Gene couldn't help but see the way Alex shivered slightly under his touch, the way she laughed at his jokes and smiled that smile.

Gene resisted the urge to punch Andreus. If Bolly had made her choice then so be it, he wouldn't beg. He hated the man, he'd hooked his D.I and had the audacity to turn up early and steal those crucial ten minutes away from Gene. Bollocks.

"'Nother pint Luigi."

He saw Alex stand out of the corner of her eye, watched that creep wrap her shawl around her shoulders, hands lingering too long and unnecessarily grazing over her skin. _That's my trick! _

Alex turned and smiled at Gene, he only pouted.

"Night Guv, see you in the morning."

"Yer bet Boll's, just roll over n wake me eh?"

Alex smirked and sauntered towards the door, Andreus remained giving Gene a steely glare which Gene returned.

"Andre?"

Andreus turned away and snaked his arm round Alex's waist as they left, giving Gene a triumphant smirk. Gene downed his pint in response. The last thing he needed was Luigi wandering over, stopping to polish the glasses right in front him.

"He is a handsome man signor Hunt."

"'Andsome? Yer gone a bit the other way in yer old age Luigi? Mind yer, 'e did 'ave girly poncy 'air didn't 'e?"

"I think you dislike the signorina's date? I think you are jealous."

Gene rolled his eyes, and took another sip of his pint. Luigi leaned across to him.

"Ah, you stay quiet but Luigi knows. Stop her."

"What?!"

"Go now, they won't have gone far."

"Luigi-"

"No, no, no. I know what you say, but I know what is right."

"Listen Luigi, if D.I Drake wants t' go off on dates with poofters that's 'er problem not mine."

Gene got to his feet downing half of his pint in one gulp and slamming the remainder of the pint down on the bar. He slipped on his coat and stepped out into the night. He heard Luigi mutter to his back, his tone sorrowful.

"Goodnight signor Hunt."

Gene pulled his collar close to his face, aware of the temperature drop. He sighed and walked home.

* * *

For the second time that day Alex found herself on the street with the boutique shops and exotic florists. She was sitting in a small Italian restaurant chatting contentedly with Andreus, eating antipasti and sipping on wine that could definitely not be called "house rubbish". Their table was in a secluded booth and soft candlelight flickered, illuminating diner's faces.

"Why is it that I can travel almost half way across town and still end up in an Italian?" Alex shook her head with mirth "Luigi would be proud"

"You go to that "Luigi's" often?"

"Almost every night"

Andreus shook his head and smiled widely "I guess that is rather a lot" His face became a little stony "So you see a lot of your colleagues?"

"You could say that" Alex gave a wry smile "But they are the only people I have in this world"

"Well you have me now" He said "You can rely on me to look after you. I know we've only known each other for a few hours but it feels like a life time to me"

Alex inwardly cringed. _How cheesy is that? Ugh sounds like some bad romance novel_ She'd only known this guy less than a day and already he was placing himself within her life. And what was he on about? Why did he need to look after her? She was a grown woman for god sake! She was perfectly capable of looking after herself. Well…except that time when she got locked in the Cale's freezer….or that time she was locked in the vault….or the time she got so wasted Gene had to take her upstairs. Ok maybe she did need looking after sometimes. But she already had someone doing that job. Gene. How many times had he come to her rescue now? Three or four times at least. He had said he was always there when he was needed and he'd certainly lived up to that. Why did she have to be on his case about things all the time? He didn't know any better. He hadn't seen what she had. Didn't know the things she knew. Why couldn't she cut him a little slack once in a little while?

_Because you like him _sang a little voice in her head. _You want him to be your Mr Perfect. Something you know he'll never be. You love him for his flaws_. The voice was right. No matter how much Gene wound her up she couldn't help but feel something for him. When she'd said, at their dinner date, that she'd miss him she'd really meant it. Even if he was a Neanderthal. He'd been so hurt tonight when Andreus had walked in. Even more so when he had started caressing her shoulder. But he'd masked his hurt with jealousy which Alex had seen right through. All the glares directed at Andreus had been hiding his true feelings. Oh why didn't he say anything?! She would have dropped Andreus in an instant if Gene had given her any sign that he wanted her to stay with him! Masked jealousy wasn't enough. He wasn't telling her that he wanted her, he was hiding it like he was ashamed to feel that way. _Oh Gene._

Realising that she was supposed to be answering, Alex looked up and smiled.

"I suppose it does"

After that the dinner passed along smoothly. Both parties ate, drank and chatted pleasantly like they had done earlier in the day. But Alex couldn't help wanting to be back in the warm smoky atmosphere of Luigi's getting absolutely wasted with Gene and flirting with him in a non subtle drunk way and have that reciprocated.

By the time dinner was over (Andreus had insisted on paying for it even though it was Alex who had initiated the date) they had between them consumed more than their fair share of wine and both of them were rather tipsy. Managing to hail a cab Alex directed it back to her flat and on reaching the destination stumbled out closely followed by Andreus who promptly paid the driver and watched him drive away before stating:

"I need that cab to get home"

Alex giggled "_Nooooooo_ I thought you were going home on a giant white rabbit"

He looked at her swaying slightly before pointing and slurring "You Inspector Drake are rather drunk"

She fell against her door "Mmmmm so are you"

Andreus stumbled over to her tripping over and pinning her to the door. Breathing heavily in her ear he said "So what are we going to do now"

She shivered at his touch and gripped his arms a little tighter for support before whispering back "Would you like to come up for a night cap?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are love!_**

**_A.N. There is plenty of smut in this chapter as we have left you waiting for it for quite a while_**

* * *

Alex sighed in pleasure, her chin falling forward to chest on her chest as Andreus worked his hands over her neck and shoulder. He was certainly skilled in massages, making Alex's whole body feel relaxed as he kneaded and manipulated the muscles helping to relieve the tension. She was sat on the floor of her flat, between Andreus' legs, her back pressed up against the sofa. There was an empty bottle of wine left forgotten on the coffee table, beside it were two wine glasses, also empty; one with red lipstick marks on the rim .

"Do you want some more wine Alex?" Andreus whispered into her ear, his hands brushing away her curls as he placed light kisses along her collar bone. She mumbled a reply, her eyes closed in ecstasy as his hands worked wonders on her shoulder. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to have his hands all over her body.

"Come on… why don't you relax on the sofa and when I return with the wine I can work on your back… if you'd like." Andreus guided Alex up onto the sofa, her body pressed against his as his hands curved around her pert arse. Her heavily lidded eyes met his and she smiled; the alcohol made her body feel warm and she could feel the tingly feelings in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah. That would be lovely Andreus." Alex breathed out, her lips grazing his as they met for a drunken kiss. She was surprised at how gentle a kisser Andreus was, his lips soft and warm against her own. Alex moaned at the loss of contact as Andreus plonked her back down onto the sofa and stood up, adjusting his trousers.

Alex simply smiled innocently at Andreus who chuckled to himself and went into the kitchen. Alex flopped back on the sofa, one arm flung above her head and the other across her stomach. She could feel the warmth getting to her and her eyes were heavy with sleep. Alex barely stifled a yawn, stretching her body out and wriggling her toes.

Andreus returned with the bottle of wine a few minutes later, he couldn't find the bottle opener at first but them remembered it had been sent clattering to the floor when he had lifted Alex up onto the counter to kiss her. He stopped short in his tracks at the sight on the sofa.

Alex was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily as she slept blissfully unaware of Andreus' appraisal of her sleeping form. Her already tantalizing dress had worked its way up a little higher revealing more of her thigh. He returned the bottle of wine to the kitchen, popping the cork back into the top of it. He pulled the blue blanket off of the back of the sofa and covered Alex with it, his fingers lingering on her cheek for a moment.

He scribbled a note on the back of an envelope and propped it up against the empty bottle. Andreus let himself out into the cold night air, watching as a fox ran off down the road having being disturbed as it scavenged.

* * *

They were thoroughly shopped and danced out by the time they got back to Isobel's house; she flopped onto the sofa, kicking off her heels, joined shortly after by Marisol who propped her feet up on the arm of the sofa, her head resting on Isobel's shoulder. They had done plenty of shopping before Isobel dragged Marisol back to Enchanté for drinks, the pair of them consuming more than enough champagne and cocktails for one evening.

They relaxed on the sofa, the music from Isobel's radio quietly turned on in the background.

"So Belle…this Andreus… why haven't I met him before?" Marisol grabbed one of the throw cushions hugging it to her chest, "He sounds delicious!"

Isobel chuckled to herself and smiled knowingly at Marisol.

"He's a friend of an ex… if you catch my drift. He happened to be in town, we were out for lunch and I saw Alex Drake… the rest I think is up to them."

"Pity… he sounded my type."

Isobel shoved Marisol playfully and stood up watching her friend flop back on the sofa, her long brunette hair fanning out around her head.

"Wine?"

"Of course!" Marisol sat up, settling herself onto the sofa and listened to the sounds of Isobel in the kitchen, "We still on for next week?"

"You mean next Tuesday?" Isobel reappeared at that moment, a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. "Depends on whose going to escort us?"

"Barry and Aaron if I'm right," Marisol took the glass of wine being held out for her and took a sip. The taste was fresh and crisp. "Mmmm that's nice! A new one?"

"Yeah from 'you know who'… I was thinking of having a wine evening at Enchanté sometime. Reckon you could make it?" Isobel took a larger mouthful of the wine and flopped back onto the sofa, her elegance and grace forgotten when around her good friend.

"For you sweetie anything!"

The phone ringing loudly in the hallway made both of the women jump, Isobel glanced at the clock and sighed, downing half the glass of wine as she headed into the hall to answer it.

"Allo ici Isobel. Qui est a l'appareil?"

"Ah Isobel… tu m'as beaucoup manqué!" The person on the other end of the phone chuckled as he spoke. Isobel rolled her eyes covering the mouth piece and mouthing the 'Marc' to Marisol who was stood in the doorway to the lounge watching her. Marisol rolled her eyes in response and went back into the lounge.

"Oui Marc, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"You could return my calls once in a while my cherub." His French accent was strong as he spoke in English. Marc could speak English, Italian and Spanish fluently because his father had once hoped he would go into International Law. Instead Marc had taken up a career on the other side of the law; he had many dealings internationally with people less desirable than lawyers and judges.

"I've been busy Marc, I'm sure as a business man yourself you would understand." Isobel sat on the bottom step of the staircase, thankful that Marisol returned with a full glass of wine for her. She stepped lightly past Isobel and sat on the step behind her. "Now what is it that you want? You do realise you could have woken me?"

"Oh did I disturb you sleeping with another man?"

"Marc! Cela ne vous regarde pas."

He laughed heartily and Isobel held the phone away from her ear, looking over her shoulder at Marisol as she took a large mouthful of wine.

"What is it that you were calling for really Marc? We both know it wasn't to see how I was my dear."

"I just wanted to inform you that the money was transferred safely and that I wanted to speak to the three of you regarding next week."

"Did you want us all to get together at Enchanté?"

"Perhaps… maybe tomorrow if that would suit you?"

"Well Marisol and I can certainly make it but I don't know about Alisa."

"Why what is Alisa doing that is so important?" Marc's tone dropped to a serious one, Isobel knew that he was less than impressed. She knew all too well that Marc had a dark side to him.

"Don't you mean _who_?" Marisol giggled and Isobel smiled at her, thankful her friend was here.

"Who was that?"

Marisol."

"Ah… bon. Mes amities a Marisol."

"I shall pass on your sentiments; now I will call you tomorrow Marc."

"Good, you can update me on the situation. Sleep well my angel."

"Goodnight. Oh and Marc… thank you for Andreus, he is perfectly suited."

The line disconnected and Isobel replaced the phone into its cradle. She downed the rest of her wine before standing, rolling her neck around to get rid of the tension that she felt there.

* * *

Gene thought about running the red light but settled instead for rubbing his eyes. It had been a long night last night, he knew his absence in Luigi's wouldn't have gone unnoticed and cringed. Still, he had an obvious hang over so he would pretend he'd gone on to another pub, met a girl… he'd lay it on real thick, no one would think to question him. No one would think he'd gone home, sunk into the arm chair and disposed of a whole bottle of grouse in the only way he knew how. He'd drank until he couldn't move let alone think. Think of her with that creep.

The beep from behind him brought him back to earth. The lights had gone green and after a brief hand signal to the car behind he put the car into motion and within' a few moments he stood on the pavement outside 'Le Ruote di Acciaio'. He smirked at the foreign sign for a moment, wondering what the hell it meant before wandering inside. He spotted Alisa across the garage, casually leaning on the desk with her back to him on the phone. He leant on a wall and waited for her to finish.

"Yes, I know the deal mio caro! Yes I know it looks bad but-"

Gene noted the high note of her voice.

"L'avrò nella palma sopra la mia mano, rapidamente!"

Gene cleared his throat one eyebrow cocked as she whipped around. She gave him a slow smile and turned away, bending over the desk a little more.

"Parlare di cui, ho il buisness per occuparsi di. Sì, la terrò ha informata. Approvazione. Arrivederci."

Alisa turned to Gene smiling as she walked towards him.

"Ciao Sig. Hunt Lei guarda per estasiare come mai."

"Come again?"

"Oh sono sicuro che farò. Scusarmi. I said good morning Mr Hunt, come to give payment?"

Alisa came to a stop in front of him, hooking her thumbs in the tops of her overalls, pulling them down slightly. Gene saw no underwear this time and inwardly smiled.

"Yeah got a cheque 'ere for yer."

Gene handed the cheque over making sure to run his index finger along her thumb when she took it, she smiled slowly and pocketed the cheque.

"What does Lee route de a-car-o mean?"

Alisa laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's 'Le Ruote di Acciaio'. Wheels of Steel to you and me. My father was Italian."

"Ah right."

Gene looked at his feet briefly, he wanted to take her over the bonnet of the porshe right now, but he knew he couldn't just come out and say that. What to do?"

"Does everyone call you Mr Hunt?"

"If they've got any sense."

Alisa laughed and Gene smiled, warmed inside by the sight of her smiling at his comment. He found the courage to say a little more.

"Or the Gene Genie, Manc Lion, Guv. I'm easy."

"I bet you are Gene."

Gene held his breath when she took another step towards him, smiling a predatory smile.

"Or should I say Guv?"

Gene raised his chin, trying to bring back a little control.

"Are yer always a dirty girl?"

Alisa looked down at herself smiling at the oil, and hidden meanings.

"While I'm working. Do you want to get me clean Gene."

"Careful love, I might just do that."

"You know what I think? I think this Manc Lion is all roar and no claws."

Alisa caught her bottom lip between her teeth and dropped her gaze to his lips. Gene growled in true lion style and pulled her up against him, his mouth crashing down on to hers. She responded in kind wrapping her arms about his neck and pulling his head closer to hers. Gene felt her tongue moving along his top lip and opened his mouth to give her access.

Genes fingertips burned at the feel of the bare skin he found at her waist, he found himself putting his hands a little higher and slipping them under her top, pulling the slim form as close as possible. He heard her gasp in his mouth, she must have felt his eagerness.

He bent his head to kiss her neck, and let out a surprised sound when her hand stroked him through the material of his trousers. With a groan he lifted his head and looked to the heavens. He heard Alisa chuckle. She looked into his eyes as she fumbled with his belt with one hand, pulling him backwards by his tie with the other. She stopped when her bottom came into contact with the front of her car.

"If you're the Manc Lion, can I be your Ali cat?"

Gene moaned in reply as her hand slid along his length, slow delicate movements from base to tip that were driving him crazy. He tried to talk through gritted teeth.

"Yer. No pussy- _ah_ – pussycat."

Alisa laughed as she worked a little faster, using her free hand to stroke the sensitive flesh of his balls.

"Oh I am Gene. But I've got claws."

She gently grazed her nails along his tip to emphasise her point and smiled in satisfaction when Gene sucked at the air like a fish.

"Stop talkin'"

"My pleasure."

She slid off the bonnet landing on her knees in front of him. She licked at his tip, continuing to work him with her hand.

"_Oh god, oh god that's oh"_

She slipped him further inside her mouth sucking hard and working him fast. When she felt him buck she sucked harder and Gene could take no more. He lifted her by her shoulders and set her on the bonnet of the car, kissing her passionately and undoing her overalls. He raised his eyebrows when he slipped them from her legs.

"Nothin' underneath eh?"

Ali smiled biting her lip as characteristic.

"I knew you were coming."

"Yer'll be coming first."

And with his word, his hand went between her thighs, she was ready for him and he was impressed with himself. He leant forward to talk in her ear, his voice gruff.

"Yer really were expecting me weren't yer?"

"Mmm. Don't stop."

He massaged her sensitive spot so she writhed under his touch. Pushing her back on to the bonnet and sliding her back so her legs dangled over the edge, he knelt and found her wetness with his tongue.

"Oh god."

"That's me."

His tongue replaced his finger, while that went in search of more fun, sliding inside her and making her groan again. He found a rhythm and was pleased when she matched it, pushing back against him with her hips and whispering his name. When he felt her flood about his fingers he stood up straight with a satisfied smile. Sliding her closer to him he entered her slowly, teasing her by pulling out repeatedly.

"Oh Gene, please! Ho bisogno di lei in me!"

Gene grinned as he pushed himself inside her, moving against her fast. She pushed back on him moving her own hips in time and he heard himself grunting in unison with her.

"Oh God, so tight."

"Gene! Ooh, so big! Lei sente così buono il mio tesoro "

He moved harder, pumping into her until he was spent, spilling his seed inside her. Breathing heavily, he withdrew and pulled his trousers up. By the time he'd done his belt buckle up, she was standing in front of him, licking her lips and doing up her overalls again.

"Well I can see why they named you after the king of beasts. Definitivamente un animale mio dolce."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are love!_**

**_A.N. sigh We're back to plot in this chapter. Necessary plot, but plot none the less_**

* * *

It was gone twelve when Alex stumbled through the doors of CID. She walked straight past Viv who only raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself before returning to the front desk. Swinging the doors of the CID inner sanctum open and slumping at her desk Alex paid no attention to the rest of the department but instead was wallowing in self pity after the events of the morning.

She had woken at around 8 am by the bright light streaming through the blinds and directly into her eyes. It had taken her a further 45 minutes to move from the sofa, moving only parts of her body at a time so as not to overwhelm herself with waves of nausea. It was only when she'd reached the kitchen that she'd seen the note. She hadn't even registered that Andreus had left and now groaned as she remembered their activities on the sofa. He'd gone to get more wine and….and….she couldn't remember after that. _Oh god I fell asleep_ Picking up the note gingerly she opened it and read the note:

_Alex,_

_I hope you don't mind my leaving but I haven't the heart to wake you. I just thought I'd leave you this note to tell you that I had a wonderful time tonight, even if we did end up rather tipsy! I hope we can do this again sometime as I would hate for this whole episode to have put you off._

_If all this is too uncomfortable for you then I understand. If not you know where I am!_

_Andreus_

A wave of nausea had hit soon after she'd read the note and she'd spent the remainder of the morning reacquainting herself with the toilet and cursing whoever invented wine.

Running a hand over her face Alex sighed and looked up in order to ask Shaz if she could make her a _really_ strong coffee. To her surprise there was no-one in CID even though it was gone midday. Where the hell is everyone? She thought wandering over to the kitchenette to check if Ray was somehow hibernating in the corner. But he wasn't. The whole of CID was missing. Something wasn't right. Ignoring the nauseating sensation she got from running Alex sprinted towards the front desk almost colliding with Gene in the process.

"Oi! Watch it Bolly"

Glaring at him Alex replied "Oh look who decided to grace us with his presence!" Before turning to Viv "Where's the rest of CID?"

"On a shout Ma'am. There's been another bank robbery."

"What!" Gene flared up "an' yer didn't think t' call myself or D.I. Drake?"

Viv sighed "I did Guv but you weren't in and D.I. Drake wasn't answering her phone either."

"Oh bloody joy! Carling's in charge. Where's this blag gone down then?"

"Bank on Mullerton Road Guv"

"Right. C'mon Bolly kecks we've got work t' do."

With that Gene swept out of CID, Alex following closely behind.

* * *

The Quattro screeched to a halt outside the bank nearly clipping Chris who was "in me bloody parkin' space" as Gene so eloquently put it when Alex had reminded him about his driving. They hurried inside to find Ray had successfully organised the CID rabble into an effective crime fighting team. Even Shaz was in on the action, looking after a frightened young woman and her children who were clearly excited by the high police presence.

"Nice of yer to join us Guv"

"Don' get cocky Raymondo. Righ' what 'appened 'ere"

"Appears to be a standard blag Guv. But it's like that one we 'ad last week."

"Jack West?" Alex queried

"Yeah that's it. Blagger comes in ter the bank 'an starts shootin' up the place. We arrive and arrest the bastard only t' find most of the money in the vault gone. Seems like the same M.O. too"

Alex smiled at Ray's use of one of her terms _He's learning. There's hope for him yet_

Gene pouted "So we've got a gang o' blaggers on the loose 'ave we? Right Raymondo myself an' Bolls will take over 'ere. Yer go an' find that other bastard an' question 'im again"

"Yes Guv"

Gene ran a hand over his face and sighed. The Super was not going to like this and the press would have a field day. Seeing his attempt at disguising his pain Alex laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Don't worry Gene we'll get them." He could feel the heat radiating out of her palm even through the thickness of his coat. All he wanted to do right now was to take her into his arms and hold her. He had done from the day he'd first met her. Well…when he'd first met her he'd wanted to shag her but now, since the groping incident, all he wanted to do was hold her and make everything alright between them again. Her hand was still there and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. Straightening up he moved away from her hand and towards the blagger who was being held in a nearby squad car.

Pulling him out by the shoulders and pinning him into the car Gene got right up into the blagger's face. "Right yer bastard! Yer gonna tell me 'oo the rest of yer little gang are or am I gonna 've ter find other ways of makin' yer talk?"

The blagger shook his head "I…I don't know who they are" Gene banged him up against the door again and Alex winced "Look all I know is that I was knocked unconscious on my way home from work yesterday" he paused to make sure they were following.

Alex nodded "Then what?"

The blagger continued "When I woke up I was in some sort of storage room and there was a gun pointing at my head."

"You see the gunman?"

"No the face was covered" Alex nodded "He said if I didn't do as he said then he'd kill me and if I wanted to live I'd do the same thing as that West guy"

"Jack West?"

"That's the guy. 'parrently they did it to him too. Sommat about him being a loner and that no one would care if he was gone. Said I was the same. Disposable"

"See any o' the other scum?" Gene enquired

"No. Only that one guy. Sorry I can't tell you anymore. Gunman just gave me a shot gun and told me which bank and what time. If I ran I'd be shot"

"What's yer name?"

"Robert Mitchel, sir"

Gene let the guy go and allowed him to readjust his clothing "Right Mr Mitchel. Yer go with the plod 'ere and make a statement at the station"

Robert nodded "Yes sir"

Gene grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her with him. "Yer think 'e's tellin' the truth?"

"I hate to say it but I honestly think he is Gene. None of the factors that indicate guilt were there…only fear"

"Yer think that could be what 'appened to West too?"

"Most probably" Alex sighed "So we have a gang who are willing to kidnap any random person off the street and force them to pretend to hold up a bank while they rob it in the confusion"

"Looks like yer psychiatry bollocks is needed 'ere again Bolls"

"On joy"

* * *

Hidden from view a lone figure cut through the chaos and headed towards the Quattro. Opening the driver's door they detached the inner panel carefully but quickly, they already knew it was loose, and placed a number of items within it before sealing it so that it was unnoticeable unless inspected very closely. Closing the door the figure moved away from the car and slipped unnoticed down a side street.

* * *

Marisol, Alisa and Isobel were seated in a secluded private booth at Enchanté, all armed with a drink. It had just gone seven and they had all had a busy day at work amongst other things. Marisol glanced at Alisa who was smiling to herself staring into her glass.

"So Ali was he up to standard?"

Alisa smiled and glanced at Isobel, they shared a knowing look.

"He seems to live up to his reputation Mari… though I think a few more times to check him out wouldn't go a miss."

"So he has an appetite and a half then?"

"You could say that!" Alisa laughed, finishing her drink. "Though you'll find out soon enough I am sure."

"I think he is perfect for the job." Isobel added as she sipped at her Martini cocktail.

"Ah so you've found the suitable candidate then ladies?" Their conversation was interrupted by a smartly dressed man. His dark brown hair was cut in a smart but quite long and neat way in the style of the current fashion; his deep hazel brown eyes filled with mirth at the three women who had been chatting away.

"Marc! You made me jump." Marisol went to stand up but Marc waved a hand at Marisol, "Don't stand for me cherub, we are all friends here."

He leant forward placing a kiss on each of Marisol's cheek, before doing the same to Alisa. He then slid into the booth beside Isobel, taking her hand and placing a kiss on each knuckle. Though Marc and Isobel were divorced it was a well known fact that they still remained very much involved in each others lives, they had always had a strong chemistry between them but they also fought like cat and dog.

It really had been a marriage of convenience, both came from rich, criminally minded families and by brining the two of them together meant that there was no longer a fight for control. When they had gotten divorced they had come to some form of arrangement.

"Je reve de toi Isobel."

Her cheeks flushed as his kiss against her hand lingered for a moment longer, their eyes meeting. She pulled her hand away, breaking eye contact with him as well.

"Glad you could make it Marc. You are looking well."

He slid further into the booth, confidently placing an arm around Isobel's shoulder, his fingers playing with the material of her top.

"So Marisol how has business been lately?" He asked smiling at her.

"Wonderful thank you Marc, the new places is just in the right location and the perfect size. You should drop by sometime."

A young girl who was one of the bar staff appraoched at that moment.

"Miss Eschete would you like some more drinks?"

"Another round of the same please and the usual for Mr Rousseaux."

The young waitress left quickly, Marc watched her as she walked away earning himself a jab of an elbow in the ribs from Isobel. He simply laughed softly, his attentions returning to the ladies once more.

"So I understand that you successfully pulled off another one today?"

"Yes all went according to plan… but…" Marisol glanced at Alisa and Isobel, unsure whether to carry on.

"But what my dear?"

"We think Mr Mitchel may have revealed too much." Alisa spoke up. "But we were able to put some collateral into place."

Marc pondered the statement for a moment as the waitress returned with their drinks order. He waited till she had gone again, his gaze not following her this time.

"I will deal with Mr Mitchel… we shall have to be more careful about who we pick next time ladies. Now who is this collateral you've picked out?"

Isobel smiled into her drink as Alisa began describing Gene Hunt to Marc, adding in about his position in the police and the amount of background they had on him.

"We think your paths may have crossed once before Marc when he worked in Manchester… he knew my Alejandro as well." Marisol smiled softly, the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. It still was hard to speak of her deceased husband. She had loved him so much and he had been taken away from her so suddenly and tragically.

"Well then it is of the utmost importance that you keep Monsieur Hunt on our side and in the dark ladies." Marc took a mouthful of his drink. "So ladies where is the next location?"

* * *

Taking a twenty pound note and a fifty pence piece, Marisol handed the money over to the customer with a smile.

"You're change and you're receipt, we hope to see you again."

The customer thanked her, and took her bag to leave. Marisol watched her retreating back with a smirk.

"Another born every minute."

Marisol smiled at her assistant.

"Keep an eye out."

The assistant nodded and Marisol went through the back door and down the steps to the living quarters. Alisa was sitting at the table having made her and her handsome companion a drink. Marisol smiled at the gentleman and offered her hand.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure? Marisol Levise."

"Andreus Gounaris. Nice to meet you at last Marisol."

Andreus emphasised his point by grazing his lips along each knuckle, lingering and looking into her eyes. Mari allowed herself to smile slowly. Alisa cleared her throat, grinning at the pair who had seemingly forgotten she was there; Andreus dropped her hand. Marisol began to make herself a cup, smiling at Alisa.

"Sorry you had to wait Ali, business first and all that."

"Well you've kept us waiting long enough Mari, what was so urgent that I had to close the garage for the day?"

"Well firstly, I thought I had better warn you. All is going according to plan mi estimado, and the next stage is in session. Now we're depending on you two to pull this one off."

Andreus frowns a little.

"Us? Why are we so important?"

"The two of you are in key positions right now! You have to plant the seed of doubt and help it grow. Divida y conquiste; Divide and conquer, it certainly makes things easier with one."

Alisa smiles raising an eyebrow at Andreus.

"Think you can handle it wonder boy?"

Andreus took the phone from the stand on the table with a smile.

"Hey, Alex it's Andreus. We still on for lunch?."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are love!_**

**_A.N. Is that a bit of Galex I spy..._**

* * *

Gene pulled the Quattro to a halt on the pavement where Alisa was grinning at him, he wound down the window.

"Ready?"

Nodding Alisa ran around the car and hopped in next to him. As she was doing so the radio crackled.

"Guv?"

"What is it Viv? I'm busy!"

"Sorry Guv, Drake's done a runner again."

"Oh fer Christ's sake. She's a grown woman Viv, Raymondo can 'andle things til I get back."

"Okay Guv."

Alisa frowns a little.

"Alex? The way you talked about your D.I, I thought it was a man."

"Not the jealous type are yer?"

"Nah. Hang on, Alex Drake? Inferno sanguinante! She's a nasty piece of work if ever I knew one."

"What? What yer talkin' about?"

"Alex Drake, married Michael Drake. Poor bloke, she did him a good'un. Stitched him up like a kipper good and proper, dead clever she is. Wormed her way under his skin, fluttering her eyelashes along the way. Left him without a penny in the end. I'd watch your back there."

Gene furrows his brow for a moment. Under is skin eh? Gene knew the feeling. Still, she was a good copper. Funny how he kept getting warned off her though. Distracted slightly Gene noticed a fragment of blue silk visible from her pocket.

"What's that?"

Giggling slightly Alisa extracted the garment from her pocket, Gene could from see a mile off that they were knickers. His eyes darkened and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought it might be quicker, popped them off in the loo before I left. Appena per voi il mio dolce."

Gene glanced as the slight figure next to him, oil everywhere as usual, Gene was beginning to think she did it on purpose. He slipped his left hand inside her overalls, spurred on by the delighted gasp escaping her lips as he found his target.

"We'll 'ave t' see if we can stop yer bein' such a dirty girl won't we?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were climbing the stairs in Alisa's flat, pulling off clothes along the way, teeth bumping in their passionate embrace. At the landing Gene pulled away while she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Which way?"

Alisa dragged him by his belt, leading him into the bathroom and kicking off her overalls as she went. Gene took in her naked figure with his eyes, memorising every dimple, every contour, every delicious flaw. He nodded towards the glass case in the corner.

"In, now."

"Yes, DCI Hunt."

Gene slipped his boxers over his knees as he watched Alisa step into the shower unit, turning it, and him, on as she went. With a frustrated growl he stepped in next to her, loving the feel of their wet skin together. Alisa smiled as she lathered up the soap on the sponge and handed it to him. He moved it all over her body, touching at the spots covered in machine oil Rinsing it away, and making sure with his tongue.

"_You' re così robusto, così perfetto. __Tocchilo Gene. Touch me."_

Doing as he was bid, Gene licked his way along and down her collar bone, flicking her nipple with his hand as his tongue found the other.

"_Così buon! Oh, so good."_

Moved by her moans he straightened up nipping at her ear as his hand slipped between her legs. He stiffened momentarily when her wet hand found him, sliding along his length with ease. Together they pleasured the other and felt the pleasure returned. Gene lifted her wrist with a groan and nudged her legs open with his knee.

"Gene, it's too small in here."

"Bollocks."

Gene slipped his hands about her waist to cup her bottom before lifting and holding her by her thighs. He slipped himself inside her and was ever so slightly turned on by the squeak of wet glass as her arse moved against it. Alisa nipped at his neck, clawing his back as he pumped into her, moaning sweet nothings in his ear.

"_So deep Gene, never, been so deep."_

He thrust a little harder when he felt himself close to the edge. This was too quick, the warm water was destroying his libido and all too soon he put his weight against her, head on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Alisa moved him to look into his eyes, sweeping the wet hair back, leaving him a little floppy fringe at the front.

"You know what Gene? I could get used to being squeaky clean."

Andreus really was a work of art. Alex smiled as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, aware that her companion was watching her every move.

"You look happy 'Lex."

"Well it's good to get away from work. You know."

Alex shruged, and Andreus slipped his hand over hers on the table.

"It must be hard for you, a beautiful woman trapped with those men. μια τέτοια ντροπή"

"Ah it's not so bad, Hunt's a dinosaur at times but-"

"Hunt? He is the man from Luigi's? Your DCI right?"

"Yeah, Gene Hunt."

"Isobel spoke of him, not very well. I'd put it down to a woman scorned but… What do you think of him?"

Alex laughs and sips her Chianti.

"He's stubborn, old school, racist, sexist, pig headed, stupid and could stand to lose a few pounds but he's also loyal, determined, committed, quick witted he can even be quite funny on occasion."

Alex hoped the look in her eye hadn't given away too much. Andreus sighed.

"I've never been lucky enough to be on the right side of him."

"You know him?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know me. My brother came here to live some years ago; he had a promising career ahead of him, try outs with Manchester United. He bumped into Hunt, and his fist. Hunt put him in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Do you know where he is now Alex?"

Alex shook her head and wondered at how Andreus' eyes shone with unshed tears. His grip on her hand tightened.

"He's in Greece with η μητέρα μου. That is my mother, she looks after him now. They got to him. They got to him in prison Alex and now he cannot walk, less run. Spends his days in a wheelchair because of Hunt."

"Andre, He wouldn't-"

"He would! My brother is proof of that! Alex, don't trust him. And don't get on the wrong side of him, he'll see you ruined."

Alex frowns considering Andre's words, Gene Hunt, put an innocent man in prison. Now she thought about it, thought about the Gene Sam had described, could she really put it past him?

"Has he ever told you about Harry Woolf?"

Alex head shot up. Harry Woolf? Yeah she knew about Harry Woolf, but that came from Sam, not Gene. It wasn't common knowledge around here.

"His Super in GMP."

"Yeah, went bent in the end. Hurt people. Woolf was Hunt's mentor, taught him the ropes… Just be careful, will you Alex?"

"Are you suggesting that Gene Hunt is going to turn criminal mastermind, and orchestrate a series of crimes for his own benefit? He wouldn't do that!"

"Please, I am suggesting nothing, just watch your back."

Alex picked up her glass again and sipped. Gene Hunt doing that? Honestly… But then, no one thought Harry had it in him either did they?

* * *

Alex returned to the station head full of contradicting thoughts. Should she ask him outright? Or go on ignorant, unknowing. He certainly wouldn't react well to Alex poking her nose in. With a sigh she seated herself at her desk, no sign of Gene. She threw her pencil at the back of Chris's magazine.

"Ma'am?"

"Where's the Guv?"

"Meeting with the super, Guv gave that West bloke a bit of a slap earlier."

"He did what!?"

Right on cue, the double doors of C.I.D swung open, nearly coming off their hinges as Gene sweept past everyone and into his office. He pulled the door shut behind him and closed all the blinds. Seconds later a crash is heard and Alex is sure the filing cabinet is no longer upright. Clenching her fists she got to her feet and went inside closing the door behind her. Gene swung round from the upturned filing cabinet and bore his teeth.

"You know funny enough Drake, I shut the door fer a bloody reason!"

Alex stepped towards him, hands on hips. Gene puffed his chest out, so that he was looking down on her.

"What on earth were you thinking Gene?"

"Look don't start with me, I've just 'ad all this from 'im upstairs, lord twat on 'igh, so jus' leave it!"

Alex pinched her nose and shook her head.

"What did he say?"

"'Oo?"

Alex rolled her eyes, all too aware of how Gene's mind could have strayed as his jacket grazed her breasts.

"Lord twat on high!"

"Oh 'im. Slap on the wrist, 'e convinced 'im not to press charges. I'm jus' tryin' t' do my bloody job!"

"Ways and means Gene, hitting a suspect is not an orthodox way of-"

"I know!"

Gene sighed and stepped away, Alex became a little sad at the loss of his heat and mentally slapped herself. Gene mumbled.

"I bloody know."

Well she wasn't expecting to hear that, Alex's eyebrows shot in the air as she let out an audible breath.

"I think I need a drink."

"Now yer talkin', get yer coat."

Gene fought a war, body versus mind as they drove to Luigi's. He hoped his eagerness wasn't visible to Alex, but being in his office in her back there, knowing for once no one could see them, he'd been sorely tempted to take her over the desk. Anyone could have walked in; he was in enough trouble as it was so he moved away. He could have sworn her saw disappointment in her eyes then, and his body had relished in it.

His head however was telling him to steer clear, ignore the way he got a flash of leg when she adjusted herself just then. Two women had warned him off, both telling him not to trust her. And it was true; Alex never spoke about her husband did she? Woman were usually better at reading those sorts of things, Gene's mother had been an excellent judge of such things and had got him out of trouble with woman a few times while he was growing up.

He saw Alex cross her arms out of the corner of his eye, saw how she had effectively pushed her breasts impossibly closer together, and he was helpless to stop himself going hard at the sight. Bollocks to it.

"Boll's?"

Gene shifted uncomfortably when she turned her gaze on to him. What the hell was that he had been going to say? Alex's gaze moved over him when he moved, stopping at his 'legs'. He saw her swallow hard as he pulled the car to a stop on the other side of the road from Luigi's and dared himself to lift his face and meet her eyes.

When he turned his head, Alex eyes shot up to his, a guilty and amused expression on her face. Clearing his throat Gene reached for the flask in his pocket, before remembering it was in the glove compartment. 

He leant across, popping it open and taking a sip without moving from his bent position. He could smell her perfume, and didn't have to meet her eye.

What was it about the stupid tart that turned him into a school boy? He was Gene Hunt, the Gene Genie, womaniser extraordinaire for crying out loud. He felt her warmth through the leather of his glove when she reached around him to take the flask. He watched unmoving as she raised it to her lips and drank. There was something about the way her lips sat where his had just been that sent him almost over the edge.

The small longing growl escaped him almost quietly and Alex turned her eyes on him, taking the flask from her lips, and licking the moisture left there. All the time maintaining eye contact. Gene didn't realise he was moving up towards her until her hand came to rest on his cheek, the pad of her thumb moving along his cheekbone.

"…Gene..."

Gene found the courage to move his head those last few inches and pressed his lips to hers, his hand resting on her hip as the other leant on her headrest. He felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip, sliding his own into her mouth he could taste the whiskey on her. Feeling the handbrake digging into his hip, Gene moved back into his seat pulling her body at an angle so there embrace remained unbroken. Alex mumbled against his lips.

"…wow…"

He felt Alex moving, and pulled back just enough for her to get comfy, there was no way he was moving away entirely, she might change her mind. Alex rested her hand on the side of her seat and jumped back as though she'd touched something hot.

"What the hell was that?"

Gene held his breath and cringed as Alex reached down the side of her chair, pulling out a pair of blue knickers.

"Shit."

Alex raised her eyebrows and nodded slightly, her icy glare destroying his hard-earned courage.

"Got something to tell me Gene?"

"Look Boll's, I- Where yer goin'?"

Alex jumped out of the car, walking round to his open window.

"I, am going home now. Thanks for the lift, _Guv_."

Gene watched her go through his fingers, cursing as she went inside without a backwards glance. He rested his head on the steering wheel, eyes closed and defeated.

"Bollocks."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_As always Reviews and criticisms are love!_**

**_A.N. Galex and angst...our 2 favourite things. Also we have enabled Anon reviews as we have been nagged about them._**

* * *

Alex slammed the door to her flat, leaned back against it and sank to the floor. She'd kissed Gene. Actually kissed him and god was it good. It had all been going so well, up until the point she'd found some tarts knickers shoved down the back of the passenger seat. How could she have been so stupid as to think that she would be the only woman in his life? _Get a grip Alex! You didn't really give him a chance to explain did you? You just waltzed off didn't you? They could have been there from his time with Isobel. _Alex grimaced at the thought. Isobel must have been really something for him to risk damaging the upholstery of the Quattro.

Why did they always have to fight? Why was it that every time they got close something pulled them apart? Alex banged her head against the door in frustration. This unspoken attraction between them was driving her up the wall. She knew Gene felt something for her. She could feel it when he'd kissed her and she'd kissed him back with just as much passion. How was she going to face him at work now? They were never going to get anywhere, all they ever did was argue and this situation made it ten times worse.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a tentative knock at the door. "Bolls?" Oh god he's actually come up to talk about it Alex thought. I can't deal with him right now. Can't deal with this. Tears began rolling down her face as she replied "Go away Gene. I don't want to talk to you right now"

"I ain't going anywhere Bolls" came the reply " 'm gonna sit 'ere until yer let me in"

She heard a thump against the other side of the door as he sat down heavily against it. Alex sighed. Gene was as stubborn as ever it seemed and it appeared to increase tenfold whenever she was involved. Mentally kicking herself for giving in she pulled herself to her feet and opened the door fully. Gene taken aback by the sudden development fell on his back at her feet.

"If you're going to come in then get off your arse and come in. Otherwise get the hell out of my flat." She slammed a bottle of whisky and two glasses down on a counter in the kitchen "And don't expect me to talk to you either" She poured generous measures of whisky into both glasses before downing hers and moving into the lounge with the bottle.

Gene picked himself off the floor, closed the door and wandered through to the lounge picking the whisky she had poured for him up on the way. Alex was curled up on the far end of the sofa, clutching the bottle of whisky and staring into space. He placed himself on the opposite end. The gulf between them on the sofa reflecting the sudden gulf in their relationship.

"Bolls please talk t' me"

Silence

"'m sorry Bolls. That shouldn' 'ave 'appened like that."

Swig of whisky was taken from the bottle but still she said nothing

"Alisa must 'ave dropped 'em last time she were in me car" Alex's head whipped round to face him. Her steely glare fixed on him. _Shit said too much! Well done Gene_

She broke her silence "Alisa?"

No point in denying it now Gene. "Yeah she were the mechanic that fixed the tyres on me car"

Alex's eyes narrowed "And can you tell me why her knickers were in your car?"

"I…erm…"

"God don't even try and deny it Gene. You slept with her didn't you?"

"Well…yeah but…"

"You can't help yourself can you Gene?" she put the now half empty bottle on the floor and stood up so she was now towering over him "Always after a bit of skirt! Should have known that it wouldn't take you long before you moved on from "Belle"" She waggled her fingers in the air and Gene's eye twitched in response "And now you have the audacity to try it on with me!" She shrieked "Is this some little game you've got going with the rest of CID? Bed as many women as you can before the month is up? Am I just another one of your conquests?" She was in full rage mode now. Cheeks red from yelling. Curls bouncing as she fired up to start yelling again.

"That's not it and yer know it Bolls" Gene stood up so that he was now face to face with her. Noses almost touching. Both breathing heavily.

"Then what is it then?" She brought her face impossibly closer to his

"I wanted yer, yer daft tart! I want _you_ Alex!"

Alex's eyes widened in shock at the use of her name and his declaration. Gene was also momentarily stunned by his sudden admittance of his feelings _Yer tosser where the 'ell did that come from all of a sudden?_ Mentally shaking himself he moved forward, taking advantage of Alex's still very shocked state, and closed the distance between them by placing his lips on hers. Alex forgot everything in that split second. She forgot why she was angry. Why this relationship was not a good idea. She lost herself in the kiss.

Gene pulled her waist closer to him. Angling his head to get better access he ran his tongue along her mouth seeking admittance. _This is a bad idea. She's going to be so mad you pulled this one on her. _She moaned as she opened her mouth letting his tongue slip inside and duel with hers while curling her fingers into the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. _Shouldn't be doing this Alex you're mad at him. You don't kiss people you're mad at…..god that feels good_ Gene manoeuvred the two of them until Alex was laying on the sofa, Gene on top of her. The kiss had become frenzied. Hands were grasping for purchase on anything they could find, soft gasps and moans were emanating from the both of them. Nothing in the world could possibly pull them out of thi…

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiing…..Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiing……………Brrrriiiiiiiiiing…..Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiing _

The pair jumped apart and Alex glared at Gene. She may have just kissed him but she wanted to make sure he knew this argument was far from over. He sat down heavily on the sofa as she picked up the phone.

"Drake"

"Ma'am its Viv. We need you to come back in"

"What's happened Viv?"

"Robert Mitchel Ma'am"

"The guy from the Bank raid?"

"Yeah that's him. Found him dead ma'am. Floating face down in the Thames. Found Jack West with him too."

Alex gasped. Whoever was behind these bank raids was serious. They'd released both Jack West and Robert Mitchel on bail as there was really no reason to keep them locked up. Lawyers had argued that their clients had been forced into committing the crimes and so they had been reluctantly let go but told not to stray too far. Obviously whoever had taken them in the first place had managed to get to them.

"Thanks Viv. I'll be right in"

"Right'o ma'am. Have you seen the Guv? I can't get hold of him"

"Don't worry Viv I'll find him."

Replacing the receiver she turned to Gene "They found West and Mitchel floating in the Thames"

"Shit"

"Exactly. These people mean business Gene there's no time to get sidetracked"

He knew exactly what she meant. Their argument was not over merely postponed until they'd caught these bastards, then she would yell at him. Oh bloody joy.

"Right then Bolls. Off we go"

* * *

They descended the stairs from Alex's flat and emerged onto the street outside. Alex immediately snatched the keys from Gene's hands and announced

"I'm driving"

"No yer bloody not! Yer've 'ad more t' drink than me!" He grabbed the keys back "Jus' get in the soddin' car"

Alex rolled her eyes and slipped into the passenger seat while Gene moved round to the driver's side. On opening the door the internal panel fell off showing off what had been left there the day before.

"What the bloody 'ell"

"Gene? That isn't what I think it is?"

"I bloody 'ope not!" He pulled his sleeve down so as not to get his prints on it and picked the item up "Shit Bolls, it bloody well is"

In his hand he held a wad of money. But this wasn't just any normal wad. It was sealed with the logo of the Bank from the West robbery. Gene turned it over in disbelief.

"Where the bloody 'ell 'as this come from?" He looked at Alex in a state of confusion

"I don't know Gene. Did you take a comparison sample of the money for reference?"

"No. All the money they 'ad was taken" He threw it down on the seat "This don't make any sense"

Alex looked up at him a question in her eyes. He saw this "Don't yer bloody dare think that Bolls! I may 'ave taken some back 'anders in my time but that all stopped the moment picky pain Tyler showed up. 'aven't done it since and won't do again. It were wrong and Sam showed me that. He made me a better copper fer it" He looked down at his feet "Bolls, I really don' know what ter say to yer. I don't know 'ow this got 'ere" He ventured a look at her face and seeing some sort of understanding there lifted his heart a little.

"It's alright Gene I believe you" She could see it in his eyes. There wasn't anything he was hiding. For once Gene's face had become an open book of emotions and she could see that he wasn't lying. He really didn't have any idea where this money had come from. "Has anyone touched your car recently?"

"Only Alisa" He hung his head as he watched Alex tense at the mention of her name. "She were the last person t' touch it"

"Right" Alex readjusted herself back into her seat and reaching into the glove compartment she pulled out a paper bag and slipped the wad of money into it. "No one touches this Gene until we get it back to the station. It's a vital piece of evidence." He nodded as she continued "You have to tell the Super where you found it. We don't want you to be implicated in this. If anything else seems amiss then please god Gene don't hesitate to call me. These guys are dangerous and it appears they're trying to take you down with them." During the time she had been speaking Gene had refitted the dislodged panel and placed himself in the driver's seat. He looked over at Alex and was surprised to see her hand reach out and cup the side of his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. "Don't worry Gene I won't let them get to you. I promise" She let her hand drop from his face. "I think its best we forget about the argument we had earlier. I don't want it to come between us while we're working on the case"

Gene smiled weakly and nodded. "Alrigh' Bolls. We'll forget about it. Let's just concentrate on gettin' the bastards and 'ope they don't try any funny business with me bloody car again"

With that he fired up the Quattro and pulled off in the direction of the latest crime scene, secretly smiling to himself that Alex hadn't asked them to forget about what had happened in the car or her flat. She kissed him back and that as they say is progress.

* * *

It was late evening and the weather had closed in, the rain drummed against the windows but the curtains were drawn to keep the bad weather out. Marc reclined back in the leather chair at Isobel's home; she was knelt at his side dabbing with a cloth at the graze on his cheek and his split lip. Alisa paced back and forth in front of him whilst Marisol sat on the sofa, chewing her lip deep in thought.

"They should have found the bodies by now," Marc took a sip of his drink before taking the cloth from Isobel and pressing it to the cuts on his knuckles. "Hopefully they will get the hint that we aren't playing games."

"I know but when you said you were dealing with them I thought that meant it would be out of sight and out of mind!" Alisa stopped facing Marc, her tone of voice raised and angry.

"And what would that achieve?" Marc handed the empty glass and cloth to Isobel, waiting until she had left the room. "Are you really questioning what I am doing Alisa? Hmmm? Perhaps you'd like me to go to the police and let them look at your books at the garage hmmm?"

Alisa glared at Marc pointing at him; her voice lowered but thick with emotion.

"Two can play at that game Marc. Don't think I wouldn't try to drag you down with me… you've got money invested in that place just as much as I have."

"Look! You two arguing over who is going to drop who in it is not helping the situation!" Marisol snapped at them both, their attention broken for the moment. At that moment the phone rang and the three listened as Isobel answered it. She spoke in hushed tones, before covering the mouthpiece.

"Alisa… it's one of your mechanics on the phone for you."

Alisa went into the kitchen, taking the phone off of Isobel who left her to speak in private. Isobel sauntered back into the lounge and perched on the edge of the arm of the leather sofa, handing Marc a large glass of red wine.

"I think we should move our next raid forward to tomorrow." Isobel spoke softly but confidently, studying her nails before flicking her gaze up to meet Marisols'.

"A bit short notice isn't it Belle?" Marisol looked at her puzzled.

"Well with the two bodies having been found I think it would be in our best interests if we distract the team and get them on a wild goose chase."

"So what are you suggesting?" Marc's fingers toyed with the fabric of Isobels' top.

"It's about time we called in a favour… perhaps a dummy raid so that we can pull a real one off on the other side of the city?"

"It's a bit risqué but it could work." Marisol smiled thinking the idea over carefully. "Perhaps it is about time I called on some favours from Alejandro's old friends."

Alisa finished her call and came back into the room, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You look like the Ali cat who got the cream!" Marisol giggled, as Alisa sat down beside her.

"Who was it?" Marc asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"One of the boys to let me know that Gene had been round looking for me… apparently he was rather hoping to have seen me at work but the lads told him I had plans with some friends tonight."

"Eager isn't he?" Isobel smiled knowingly at Alisa. Marc responded by tugging Isobel into his lap, one arm possessively placed around her waist.

"He knows how to _really_ treat a woman Marc." Alisa commented her gaze meeting Isobel's as they shared a knowing look. "He isn't all talk and no action."

Isobel felt Marc's grip tighten on her waist but she ignored it knowing fully well that Alisa had never liked Marc. They had always clashed but that was because Alisa's father had also disliked Marc and his dealings and as they say… like father like daughter. Isobel wriggled in Marc's lap, her gaze meeting his for a brief moment a knowing look shared.

"We are going to bump the next robbery forward to tomorrow Ali." Marisol changed the topic noticing the tension building once again.

"So soon? Can we get something organised in that time?" Alisa asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I am sure I can call on a few favours from friends… we just need to pick two key locations… either end of the city."

"If Marisol organises a raid nearer her shop she can keep an eye out for Gene and company. That way we can know when to pull off the second heist whilst they are distracted." Isobel smiled slipping off of Marc's lap and going to her bureau. She opened the top and pulled out a map, she laid it out on the coffee table.

They deliberated for an hour or so over potential locations whilst Marc organised for his associates to find him two new people. He warned that they needed to be told perfectly clearly that if they ratted them out their families would be killed… no questions asked.

Finally all the details were in place, Marisol had managed to call in a few favours and organised one raid… leaving out the fact that they would be caught by the police and were actually a distraction.

"Look it's getting late and I have to open up my shop tomorrow," Marisol stood up straightening her skirt. "I will call as soon as he shows up Isobel and let you know when to go ahead."

"Yeah I'm going to head off too." Alisa and Marisol left, knowing the way out and leaving Isobel and Marc to their own devices. Outside stood in the porch Marisol caught Alisa's arm and stopped her before she headed down the steps to her car.

"Ali… be careful sweetheart… we all know what Marc can be like. You know how he has Isobel under his spell."

Alisa nodded smiling at her friend and hugging her tightly.

"I know and don't you worry. I have every intention of making sure Marc knows exactly where he stands."

* * *

Alex stood sheltered under the bridge from the rain and watched as a team of divers set about searching the bottom of the Thames for further clues to the murders of Jack West and Robert Mitchel. It had been raining all evening and it was now nearing midnight and looked unlikely to stop. Pulling her jacket closer around her body Alex paced up and down to keep warm. She could see Gene over by the Quattro talking to uniformed officers whilst Ray and Chris had gone back to CID to interview the young couple who had found the bodies.

It appeared, from what they could make out that Jack had been strangled, gagged and bound before being thrown into the river to drown, Robert on the other hand had been beaten to death but they would need to wait on an autopsy report to confirm their suspicions and possibly get a time of death.

Neither Alex nor Gene were looking forward to the pleasure of having to contact the families and asking them to come down to the morgue to formally identify them. Jack West was a loner and an only child with only his mother left. Robert on the other hand had a wife and two young children… it was just awful that his life had been ripped from beneath his feet and now he was dead. All because he had gotten kidnapped and forced to do someone else's dirty work.

Wandering under the bridge a little further Alex stepped aside as two young officers passed her chatting intensely about the murders and how they had both only been to two other murders previously but nothing this sinister. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going; it was more to get away from everything that was going on. Her head was a mess and nothing made sense at the moment.

Alex didn't have a clue where she and Gene now stood and instead of her wanting to see where it went she was held back… not just by finding the underwear and discovering he had shagged Alisa… but the money. Oh she knew that Gene couldn't have stolen it but still… what was to say that he hadn't taken a backhander since Sam's death. How much could Alex really trust Gene… I mean he was so volatile lately and his moods swings were difficult to prepare for.

The toe of her boot connected with something in the long grass, sending it clattering across the ground in front of her. Alex stepped forward to pick up the object, it was a bit battered and coated in mud and what looked like blood… but it was distinctly a hip flask. Careful not to tamper with the evidence Alex pinched one corner of the hipflask and was about to call out for Gene when she noticed something engraved into the surface. Holding up and angling it so the light shone better on the hipflask Alex had to stop herself from dropping the thing back to the ground.

_Guv_

_To toast those moments when you are right._

_Sam _

She rummaged in her pocket hoping to find something that she could preserve the piece of evidence with however she didn't have anything with her suitable. Alex knew she couldn't tell anyone else about this… especially with the money as well. She swore under her breath and cursed Gene's name as she headed back towards the Quattro, she stood still under the bridge and saw him still stood by the Quattro.

"Gene!" She called waiting for him to turn and acknowledge her, he stopped talking to the young officers she had passed a few moments ago and strode over to her.

"This 'ad better be good Bolly."

"You can say that again."

Alex cocked an eyebrow and raised the flask in front of his eyes. Gene reached for it but Alex pulled it back. Gene pouted.

"I'm not playin' games Drake."

"Well somebody is!"

"Gimme my bloody flask!"

"So it is yours then?"

"Course it's mine! What sort of stupid bloody question is that? Give it 'ere!"

Alex wondered with narrowed eyes. He'd certainly lost his temper hadn't he? If he was innocent in all of this, why would he react so badly on seeing the flask?

"I can't do that Gene, you know I can't."

Gene frowns, looking a little confused and scratching his head.

"Drake, what the bloody 'ell…?"

Alex leaned around him, taking a plastic bag from the forensics case in the car beside them. She dropped the flask into the bag, not noticing the look of total confusion on Gene's face. Alex sighed.

"This is evidence now Gene. I found it over there, in the mud. I know it isn't the one your carrying with you today, I saw you sipping some just before I walked off. How did it get here?"

"What are yer suggestin' Detective Inspector?"

Alex rolled her eyes. This was certainly no time to be pulling rank.

"I asked you a question."

"Well yer bollocksed if yer think I'm playin' this."

Gene started to walk off towards the Quattro once more. Alex shouted after him.

"Don't make me arrest you Gene!"

Gene stopped dead, the scene of crime fell silent as every eye turned to Gene. He let out a long slow breath, before turning back and striding towards her again. Standing close and towering over her, the heels of her boots were sinking into the mud.

"What?"

"I said, don't make me arrest you."

"I 'eard that, every basterd 'ere 'eard it! Stop bloody watchin' me and get on with it!"

The plod and C.I.D members turned their backs and tried to look busy, Gene turned back to Alex, a low growl coming from him so the others wouldn't hear.

"If this is some kind of punishment for Ali, I'll-"

"How dare you? You arrogant, narrow minded arsehole! I can't believe I.. I-"

"I can't believe my D.I is trying to undermine me… oh wait, yeah, it's all coming back to me."

Alex clenched one fist and resisted the urge to use it. "Fine!"

Alex slamed the evidence bag into his chest and put her face close to his.

"You deal with it."

Alex stormed away, not giving Gene a backwards glance as she hopped into an unmarked car and headed for home.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

**_A.N. As with the last chapter we have enabled Anon reviews. Enjoy :D_**

* * *

Alex wasn't at her desk the following morning when Gene arrived. He didn't even glance at the rest of CID as he stormed through and holed himself up in his office, ignoring the whispers that permeated the air in his wake.

He sat down heavily at desk and, from his coat pocket, pulled out the flask in the evidence bag. He'd misplaced it about a week ago, while at Isobel's, and had lamented its loss. How the hell had it turned up at a crime scene? He turned it over several time in his hands, smiling as he remembered the night he'd been given it.

_It had been a particularly bad case and the team of Manchester CID A division were kicking back and relaxing after successfully solving the case. The bastard was behind bars but that did little to comfort the victim's family who were beside themselves with grief. _

_There was a darts match in full swing but Gene was not joining in. He didn't feel like it. The case had affected him badly and he needed to sit and reflect on the events of the past few days, preferably drunk. As always Sam was sat beside him making sure Gene didn't drink himself in to a stupor and then attempt to drive home. The ponce already had the sodding Cortina keys and was watching him like a hawk albeit covertly, but Gene had noticed. He could read Sam like a book._

"'_nother beer Nelson"_

"_Don't you think you've had enough?"_

"_No I bloody well do not!" Gene hissed "If I wanted drinkin' tips from someone yer wouldn' be it"_

"_Just saying Guv. This case has affected us all you know. You don't have to hide the fact"_

"_Emotions are fer fairys and poofs like you Gladys. An' if yer gonna sit there an' lecture me then 'm goin' 'ome!"_

_With that he knocked back the beer Nelson had just set on the bar and stormed out into the night. Sam sighed and got up and followed him outside._

"_Guv wait"_

"_Shut it Gladys. Can't yer just leave me alone fer a while"_

"_Not on your birthday Guv"_

_Gene whipped round, grabbed Sam and threw him up against the side of the Cortina. "'Oo told yer that?" He hissed _

"_Paperwork Guv" Gene looked confused "I looked at your file a while back Guv. When I was doing the paperwork you set me for being "a nancy fairy boy"" Gene smirked and Sam continued "I had to look at your file and I saw your date of birth"_

"_Not snoopin' on me were yer Tyler"_

"_No Guv"_

"_Good lad. 'Cause yer know what'd 'appen if yer were"_

"_Yes Guv"_

"_Right" Gene let go of Sam "Time fer me t' be on me way"_

"_Not quite Guv. I got you something" He pulled a package out of his jacket and handed it to a bemused looking Gene "Night Guv" With that he walked off into the night._

"_Bloody fairy" Gene muttered before looking at the package that was now in his hands. Finding the opening he pulled the wrapping off. Inside was a silver hipflask and by the weight of it was actually filled with something. He twisted the cap off, sniffed and took a swig. "12 year matured. I'm impressed Tyler" He screwed the cap back on and turned the flask over in his hand. It was then he noticed the inscription._

_Guv_

_To toast those moments when you are right._

_Sam _

_Gene smiled, deposited the flask into one of the many places he kept them within the camel hair coat and started the long walk home, muttering about the bloody twonk who had his car keys. _

Gene sighed. He missed Sam. If he was here now he would be asking him for his help with this whole situation, Sam would know what to do. Bolly knew what to do too but he'd pissed her off and now having this piece of evidence along with the money found in the panel of his car the case looked like it was building against him. The way she'd looked last night. He couldn't bear to think that she didn't believe him, that she thought he could have killed those men. But the look in her eyes when she left last night told him that there was definite doubt in her mind as to his innocence. _What would Sam do?_ _Look at the evidence. The evidence is pointing to you. Remove yourself from the case it's the only way your team can look at the evidence objectively. _With that decided Gene got up and left his office and CID, many pairs of eyes watched him as he did so.

He made his way through the station and up to Supers office. On reaching the door he knocked swiftly before entering.

"DCI Hunt I wasn't expecting to see you"

"I didn't 'ave an appointment Sir. But I need ter talk t' yer about something important"

"You'd better sit down then"

Gene straightened up "No Sir. This won' take long" From his coat he produced the wad of money and the hipflask and placed them on the Supers desk. The Super looked at him questioningly.

"What is this Hunt?"

"Evidence Sir." An intake of breath "Evidence that implicates me in the West robbery and links me to the murders of Jack West and Robert Mitchel" He pointed at the money "That were found by myself and D.I. Drake in the driver's door panel of me car" He then pointed to the hipflask "An' that was found at the crime scene last night" He looked up at the Super "I feel that it is only fair, Sir, that I take meself off the case as I am clearly tied to it"

The Super looked carefully at Gene "DCI Hunt. I will ask you this only once. Do you or do you not have anything to do with the spate of robberies and the murders of West and Mitchel?"

"I did not Sir. I can promise you that"

"And I believe you Hunt. However some people are not going to see it that way and it'll be another excuse to try and put the axe over your head."

"I know Sir. Time's runnin' out fer Coppers like me"

"True, Hunt. True. It's not looking too good for me either. Officers like you and me Hunt, are becoming outdated and the authorities are looking for any excuse to replace us with officers like D.I. Drake. But I'm not going to let that happen to you Hunt.

"Sir?"

"You're a good copper Gene Hunt and I would hate for you to go down for something I suspect you didn't do."

"Yes Sir"

"Make sure your team is well briefed on the situation Hunt" Gene nodded "I want you to take yourself off the case as you suggested but I also want you to take some time away from CID. If this all kicks off then I don't want them to have any excuse to go after you. The evidence you brought in is very interesting. Has anyone touched your car other than you lately?"

"Only the Mechanic. I 'ad the tyres slashed on it an' it needed repairing. Mechanic was recommended by an acquaintance"

"Well we need to bring this mechanic in to have a little chat and see if anyone other than him could have touched it"

" 'er"

"Her? The mechanic is female?" The Super raised an eyebrow

"Yes Sir. I'll pass the details onto D.I. Drake and get out of yer sight fer a while."

"That would be advisable Hunt. Thank you for coming to talk to me about this. It shows initiative. Something a lot of officers are missing. D.I. Drake and her new techniques are rubbing off on you"

"Right then Sir. I'll be off"

"Yes DCI Hunt. Make sure you keep in regular contact with D.I. Drake. If this does go belly up then she'll be the only one who can help you"

"Thank you Sir"

With that Gene left the Supers office and Fenchurch CID and headed towards Luigi's for a very long chat with Alex. _Oh Joy_

* * *

The doors of the bank swung open to reveal five armed men, dressed in back with their faces covered with balaclavas.

"EVERYONE STOP WHERE YOU ARE! THIS IS A ROBBERY! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." One of the men yelled and fired two shots from his double barrelled shotgun up into the air sending people screaming and diving to the floor for cover; plaster and bits of the ceiling floated down to cover everyone in a light white dusting.

"FREEZE!" One of the other men yelled levelling his gun on a young bank clerk who was trying to run for the door. He panicked and carried on running; a shot rang out and the man fell to the ground, a pool of blood seeping out from under his lifeless body.

"The next person to pull a move like that will join him! Have I made myself clear?!" The bloke turned to his associates and gestured to the door. "Lock it."

No-one dared to move or say a word as the men started to make their way around the various innocent bystanders taking their jewellery, wallets and purses.

* * *

Stood leaning against the shop window Marisol glanced up the street and watched as the police skidded down the street to a halt outside the bank. As she picked up the phone Marisol could hear shots being fired and voice raised in anger and instruction. It was only when the line connected and the person at the other end picked up did she hear the recognisable roar of the Quattro as it screeched down the road and the driver executed a perfect handbrake turn making the car stop sheltered safely behind two marked police cars.

"Hello?"

"The lion and his pride have arrived."

"Excellent. Call us if anything changes." The line went dead and Marisol replaced the receiver, smiling to herself as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her lithe body.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

* * *

Alex flung her door open expecting to see Luigi with a bottle of house rubbish, as Gene so dubbed it, and a freshly cooked meal. Instead she was greeted by the sight of Gene holding the bottle of wine and the meal, apparently poor Luigi had been accosted by Gene on route and sent back to the bar. She promptly went to slam it shut in his face but found this impossible as Gene had wedged his foot in the way.

"You gonna invite me in or do I 'ave to shove this under your door?" Gene grumbled through the gap in the door. Alex sighed, her hands still resting firmly against the smooth wood.

"I don't have much choice do I?"

"Not really."

Pulling the door wide open once again, Alex stepped aside and glared at Gene's back as he headed into the kitchen. She would have been able to get rid of him had it not been for the fact he was holding her food hostage.

"What do you want Gene?" Alex plucked the container from his grasp and emptied its contents into a bowl. Luigi had kindly fulfilled her request for a pasta dish she could save what she didn't eat tonight to have tomorrow; he had sent up a pasta and pesto mix with sausage and vegetable mixed in. Alex knew that there was no point in telling Gene he could go back downstairs and get his own bloody bottle of wine as he had already poured two glasses and was now settled on the sofa beside her. His coat and jacket discarded back in the kitchen, his tie loosened.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Alex ate some of her food reluctant to bring up the topic of the money, underwear and flask. Oh she knew he had to be innocent… her heart told her so… but her head screamed at her to think like a police officer and consider the evidence before her. Yes Gene had a past tainted with backhanders and criminal dealings but he had changed… drastically so. The money in the car door was too obvious to her, a plant but she had to find a way to prove it but the flask. Now that was something she couldn't explain without doubt creeping up to cloud her thoughts.

Gene had been so irritable with her lately and then finding those bodies and the hipflask all seemed… to point to one of two things. Either Gene was a villain and needed to be taken down… or he was an innocent party in this dragged into it unwittingly.

Gods she hoped that he was innocent. She needed him to be innocent. How else could Alex live with herself if he wasn't innocent.

"I've taken meself off the case." Gene spoke, his tone low and rumbling; he took a mouthful of the wine before topping up his glass.

"You've done what?" Her tone was calm but firm. Alex placed the bowl of pasta on the coffee table and turned to give him her undivided attention. "Gene?"

"I told the Super 'bout the money 'n the hipflask, 'anded it over as evidence."

Alex's heart pounded in her chest. Was Gene admitting his guilt and why hadn't he had the decency to talk to her first before he made rash decisions.

"What did the Super say?" She was barely containing her anger now.

"That he agreed it were fer the best… that he took me word that I was innocent. Unlike some others."

His snide comment dug at Alex, making her angry not just at Gene but at herself for being such an untrusting cow. Alex stood up grabbing her bowl and taking it into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, placed the bowl in there and then slammed the fridge door shut.

"It's not my fault the evidence points at you Gene! Perhaps if you'd kept your dick in your trousers you might not have ended up in this situation!" She stormed back into the living room, hands on her hips.

"Are you accusin' Ali?" Gene stood up to match her, his chest puffed out, his bottom lip pouting firmly in its rightful place. His steel grey/blue eyes flashed with anger and annoyance but Alex also could see a glimmer of hurt before the walls went back up.

"Oh Ali is it?! Well what do you expect from a two bit floozy who opens her legs for any man who looks her way?!" Alex prodded Gene in the chest. "She probably planted the stash herself whilst you were busy pulling up your trousers."

"I'd watch what you say DI Drake." His tone changed from yelling to calm and serious. She knew immediately that he was trying to threaten her with his usually tricks but it didn't work on Alex.

"Don't you DARE pull rank on me Gene! I could have quite happily dropped your arse into it after we found the money but I didn't!"

"Didn't stop yer at the bloody river tho did it!"

"I didn't know what to believe Gene! The evidence was beginning to add up… against you!"

"Well thanks Alex! Glad to know who yer real friends are!" He yelled, his temper having reached boiling point.

Alex went respond but she was interrupted by the phone ringing. She shoved past Gene and grabbed the handset out of its cradle on the wall nearly taking the whole thing down in the process. She was angry and could have quite happily used the phone as a weapon against Gene's thick skull… not that he'd probably notice.

"Hello!?" Her tone was sharp and short.

"DI Drake it's Ray… there's a robbery takin' place currently, we 'ad the call in literally moments ago. We reckon it's the same bastards as last time!"

"Fine! Good get uniformed on scene immediately and get a team ready from CID to head along as soon as I am there. Warn everyone that these men could be armed and dangerous… there is not telling what they could do this time Ray."

"'n err… what about the guv?" Ray hesitated asking but the team were desperate to know where he was and what on earth was going on. Especially after the rumours that were flying about the office that Gene had been taking backhanders and involved in the robberies.

"I will deal with him Ray. I'm trusting you to ensure that people get there in one piece Ray… please I need to know I can rely on you."

"Of course."

"Good. I'll meet you at the station in five minutes." She hung up and went to side step Gene who was now blocking her path. He grabbed her arm gently but firmly impeding her movement.

"You gonna tell me what is goin' on?!"

"Why should I Gene! You didn't bother to tell me about your little decisions so why the hell should I keep you out of the dark. You took yourself of the case!" She pulled her arm free of his grasp.

"That is MY bloody team about to put themselves in the firin' line 'n you wanna take the brunt of it when the shit 'its the fan be my bloody guest Drake! But I intend to be there with my team! Whether I'm on the case or not I am still your bloody DCI!"

"Fine and don't I know it! If you want to tag along for the car ride be my guest Mr Hunt!"

He grabbed his jacket and coat, shoving them on as he followed Alex out of her flat.

"We're takin' my bloody car 'n I'm drivin'."

* * *

Gene stopped PC Kimble on his way to the squad car, pulling off on of the masked men's balaclavas. Gene laughed.

"Oh dear, I didn't think I'd be seein' yer any time soon Steve. Not gonna go down well with the parole board this is it?"

Steve Dill struggled against the young PC holding him, dying to get at Hunt as Alex watched. Giving up on his attempt to break free, Steve contented himself with a well aimed globule of saliva, hitting Gene between the eyes. Gene wiped his face and laughed again before lifting Steve from the ground by his jumper.

"It's over Dill. Yer gonna rot behind bars this time, yer mark my words."

Dropping Dill, Gene aimed a punch at his gut before nodding the PC off. Gene heard Alex outraged sigh as she strolled by him towards another of the apprehended males. Gene heard the radio crack into life behind him and legged it to the Quattro.

"Yeah, I'm 'ere, what is it Viv?"

"We've been done Guv. Robbery in Fulham, I've sent over what officers we've got spare but most everyone's with you."

"Bollocks! Alright Skip, on our way. Alex!"

Gene slammed his hands on the top of the Quattro glaring at the road ahead of him. Was that Ali's car?

"What?"

Gene closed his eyes and wished the world would go away.

* * *

Alex glanced at the card in her hand, then the sign over the door. This was the place alright. Alex jumped out of the car and headed inside. She spotted her right away.

Oh yeah, she was pretty. Sexy even with that oil all over her, it was no wonder that Gene's head had been turned. Alex couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the sight of her. She cleared her throat and Alisa turned around.

"Are you Alisa Sevier?"

"Who's asking?"

Oh, Alex hated her already. The way she managed to raise her eyebrows and scowl all at the same time. This woman had an attitude problem.

"D.I Alex Drake."

Alisa nodded slowly, her teeth finding her lip as her eyes flicked over Alex.

"So you're D.I Drake. Yes, I'm Alisa. What can I do for you _Alex_?

Alex inwardly cringed, hating the way Alisa said her name.

"I understand you've done some work on an Audi Quattro belonging to Gene Hunt recently. We found a small amount of recently stolen money inside one of the inner panels, can you tell me how it got there Miss Sevier?"

Alisa frowned.

"Are you suggesting that I put it there?"

Alex smiled.

"The fact is the car was being worked on recently, and who better than a mechanic to plant it inside the car?"

"Perhaps the person who stole it in the first place."

"So you are denying all knowledge of the money?"

"Yes. Several people worked on the Quattro. I take accusations against my staff very personally Inspector."

"Well I'm going to have to speak to everyone who worked on the car."

Alisa nodded, turning away and walking over to the desk.

"Very well, come by a later and I will have the names of all those who worked on the car ready for you."

Alex walked away, a smile on her face. Once Alisa heard her car drive away she picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's Ali. We may have a problem."

* * *

Gene sighed as he pulled up outside 'Le Ruote di Acciaio'. As he approached the door her heard Alisa's soft laugh and felt himself twitch. All feeling left his body when he looked round the door.

Alisa leaned on her Porshe smiling that smile at a young blond stranger. Her tongue tracing her bottom lip slowly as the man flirted with her. Gene felt his blood boil, it was time.

Gene stalked over to the pair, catching the slight look of fear that flickered over Alisa's features as she spotted him.

"Gene, what are you doing here?"

"I need a word. Now."

Gene strolled outside, lighting a cigarette and taking a few quick puffs before Alisa could catch up with him. She tried to take hold of his arm but he moved away.

"Gene? What ever's the matter?

Gene sniffed, unable to meet her eye.

"It's gotta stop Al, this, us. Can't go on."

"What? Why?"

Gene looked at her briefly, his gaze retreating when her caught the tears behind her eyes.

"Yer a suspect now. Can't be done. I'm in enough shit as it is, without shagging the suspects."

"But it'll all turn out okay in the end, when I'm cleared-"

"No. I'm sorry Alisa. Now go on, back inside with yer, Blondie's waitin'"

Gene threw down what was left of his cigarette and strode off towards the Quattro, swallowing constantly to try and rid the taste of despair from the back of his throat.

Twenty minutes later, he sat in Luigi's. He wasn't in here so early most days, but with being away from work this was the only way he would find out what was going on, the others would join him in half an hour or so.

Gene sighed into his pint. He sighed far too much these days. Everything had been falling down around his ears for years. His wife, Sam, his career. Things seemed to pick up a little on his arrival in London, he felt refreshed and useful again. But it was happening all over, and he needed some sort of relief.

A young busty woman slipped over the bar to stand beside him. He eyed her bust, the way she slimmed to her stomach before moving onto a lovely pair of hips. Cracking legs too. The pretty girl smiled his way, and Gene felt his hopes rise a little.

"What yer drinking love? I'll get it."

Her shy smile widened into a grin.

"Vodka and Orange, thanks."

Gene bought her the drink and watched her walk away, hips swinging tantalizingly. She smiled at him again once she sat down. When the others arrived, Gene still couldn't help noticing the way she kept gazing at him. She might be just the relief he needed. But was it really what he needed right now? His choice of women hadn't exactly been great recently had it?

He decided his decision had been made for him when the lady and her friend stood and put there coats on, but he was surprised when she walked right over to him and smiled, handing him a folded piece of paper.

"See you around."

Gene inwardly grinned as he watched her walk away, oh he still had it in him alright. He unfolded the paper and read it while no one was looking.

You should call me, we both know you want to. Marisol x


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

**_A.N. It's going to get a little darker from here on out, so if you're adverse to dark!fic then you've had fair warning._**

* * *

Alex slumped onto the chair by her desk as the rest of CID trailed in behind her. The first robbery had been a diversion. Jut some local criminals who had been paid to hold up a bank but not actually do anything. They'd given a description of the man who'd told them to do it of course but once again the guy had had his face hidden so they could only say he was foreign with a European accent, possibly French. The real robbery occurred in Fulham. It had exactly the same M.O. of the other two robberies but this time they'd shot dead the guy they'd used for the distraction. Paul Henson, a nice family man who had never even been in trouble with the law before. Left behind two young children and a rather distraught widow. Alex looked up at Ray who was staring morosely into space. He'd insisted that he'd be the one to tell her. Muttered something about feeling responsible for her loss and when he'd knocked on her door and told the woman, as gently as possible, what had happened to her husband she'd fallen into his arms and sobbed for what seemed like forever as Alex had watched from a distance. He'd shown her how capable he was and one day he'd make a fine D.I.

The rest of CID was still reeling from Gene's sudden departure from the case. It had become common knowledge throughout the station just what had been found both in the Quattro and at the West/Mitchel crime scene and rumours were rife as to the extent of their DCI's involvement in the case. Ray and Chris were adamant that the Guv could not possibly have anything to do with the robberies with Ray stating "The scumbag blaggers 'ave fitted 'im up. No way would the Guv be involved in anythin' like this. 's not the way 'e works." Alex prayed that Ray was right. If Gene had anything to do with this whatsoever then he would be finished. Even she couldn't help him if this all went to pieces. God help him if it did.

Sighing she went over to the board, wheeled it out and began writing the details of the 3 cases on it. When she turned round to gather the team together she was shocked to find that they had all already sat down and were now staring at her intently; waiting for her to begin.

"Right you guys all know the circumstances surrounding the three cases and the diversion robbery"

A chorus of "Yes Ma'am's" echoed through the room

She pointed to the board "Jack West. Coerced into involving himself in the first robbery. Found gagged and strangled by the Thames along with…" she now moved her finger "…Robert Mitchel. Beaten over the head with a blunt instrument possibly a baseball or cricket bat. We are still waiting on forensic analysis. Mitchel was also coerced into robbing the bank on Mullerton road. Before he died he gave us a description of the guy who kidnapped both him and West. Dark, neat cut hair, dark eyes and a European accent. The same description was given to us by the fake robbery gang this afternoon. Coroner puts time of death for West and Mitchel at around 10-11pm" _10-11pm? Why does that ring a bell? _Alex thought Wait!It had been 10pm when Gene had taken her home that night! It wasn't until after 11pm that Viv had called her about the murders and Gene had been with her the entire time. Well for a space of 10 minutes and there was no way he could have got to the banks of the Thames, murdered both West and Mitchel cleaned up and then come up and snog her face off! Gene could not possibly be involved in these murders! Still didn't explain why his flask was there but…..

The elation must have been showing on her face as Chris piped up "Ma'am you alright?"

"Yes Chris I'm fine. I just had a revelation that's all"

"Like what boss…sorry….ma'am?" Chris corrected himself

"The Guv was with me between the hours the coroner had given for West and Mitchel's time of death. Which means he could not have possibly been there. It doesn't explain how his flask got there but it may help to put him in the clear"

"Which flask?" Ray queried

"It had an engraving on it….said something like "Guv….to toast the times when you are right…Sam""

"That one?!" Ray looked shocked "The Guv carries that with 'im always. Dead special it is. Never lets it outa 'is sight. Well until last week that it"

"Why what happened last week?"

"Lost it didn't 'e. Righ' around the time 'e were seein' that Isobel bird. Dead upset 'e were. Never let it show to yer ma'am. 'e didn't want yer seein' 'im like it"

Alex was almost giddy with excitement "So the flask has been missing a while?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh Ray I could kiss you!" The look on Ray's face at that moment could have been the Kodak moment of the century but Alex didn't have time to savour it. Instead she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Where yer goin' boss…ma'am?" Asked a confused Chris

"To get our DCI back" Came the reply as Alex ran towards the exit. Someone had been setting Gene up and now Ray had mentioned Isobel there was something definitely wrong with the women that Gene had been dating recently. Alisa Sevier and Isobel Eschete had a lot to answer for.

Ray stood up in Alex's place. "Right. Seein' as both the Guv and Drake have left us I'll 'ave to take over. Henson robbery showed the same hallmarks as the other two. 'cept the bastards 'ave now moved on and are killin' the poor sods they get to do their dirty work. Ter top that all off they're bringin' the Guv into it. We gotta work with Drake to make sure the bastards don't take the Guv down with 'em"

A cheer rose up from CID.

"Right then. Get ter work. Don't want Drake to string us up by the bollocks if we fuck this up"

With that CID swung into action, determined to hunt down any clue that might lead them to the scum who wanted to bring their Guv down.

* * *

Gene stared into the glass of whiskey in his hand, he had already polished off the remaining half a bottle in his cupboard and was about to start on a new one.

It had only just gone eight in the evening and Gene having left Luigi's went out on a drive, revelling in the rev of the engine and the smoothness of the Quattro. He needed to clear his head and ended up driving around for nearly two hours, stopping off to grab a bite to eat at a fish and chip shop.

He had then returned home and drowned himself in the bottle of whiskey. Sam had always told him it was unhealthy for him to drink alone but Gene could remember telling him that he was a Jessie and that he didn't need to justify his reasons for drinking alone to his DI. Really deep down it had been a silent cry for help. Now Gene was alone again and the one person he needed to trust him doubted him, Alex.

He sighed taking a large mouthful of the whiskey enjoying its mellow burn in the back of his throat. Reaching for the bottle Gene's gaze settled on the strip of white paper that lay on his coffee table. Picking it up he smiled to himself, he seemed to be Mr Desirable at the moment, gorgeous women literally throwing themselves at him. Not that he was complaining but the truth of the matter was he didn't want them he wanted Alex. But for now this Marisol seemed to be eager enough.

Picking up the phone he dialled the number not expecting her to be home, probably still out with her attractive friend. The phone rang several times before someone picked up.

"Hello Marisol Levise speaking?"

"Hi it's uhhh Gene; from Luigi's restaurant earlier on."

There was a slight pause and Gene begun to regret calling her, the feeling of sobering up made his confidence waver so he finished off the glass to help bolster him.

"Oh! Well hello Gene."

Her tone of voice changed from polite but firm to seductive and almost a purr. Gene felt himself tighten at the thought of what a woman with a voice like that could do.

"So glad you called, I was worried that my forwardness had deterred you."

"No far from it."

Confidence returned and Gene topped up his glass.

"Well Gene-"

The way she said his name was breathy, it made him think of a woman in the throes of passion.

"What can I do for you?"

"Just wonderin' if you wanted to go fer a drink?"

"Where are you now Gene?"

"Why?

"Well why don't I come over and keep you company there?"

Gene glanced round his flat, thankfully it wasn't too much of a mess but he hadn't had many birds back here really. Well apart from Isobel and they had barely made it through the front door before they were shagging up against the hallway entrance wall and the same went for Alisa who had shown him exactly how she could get her tongue around two different languages so incredibly well, in the shower.

"Yer want to go fer a drink?

"A drink would be lovely"

"She giggled softly at this point.

"I had something else on my mind other than drinking."

"Oh."

Gene couldn't deny he found women, who knew what they wanted incredibly sexy, especially a certain curly haired brunette with a feisty temper to match. Glancing at his watch Gene made his decision.

"Shall I come pick yer up?"

"No it's alright I'll get a taxi over."

Gene reeled off his address, giving Marisol a chance to scribble it down on a piece of paper.

"Right well Gene I shall see you shortly."

The line disconnected and Gene replaced the phone back on the side table. The flat buzzer had gone off only a couple of moments ago and Gene had let Marisol in. He had given the flat one last finally glance over making she he had tidied away anything that he felt wasn't exactly appropriate to leave out in full view.

He had gotten a second glass out for her and managed to find a bottle of red wine too, just in case she wanted to drink something other than his usual whiskey. There was a gentle knock at the door, which Gene opened quickly to reveal Marisol; her hair was pinned up in a messy bun style, revealing the silky smooth skin of her neck.

"Hello."

She stepped past him, her heels clacking against the wooden flooring before being dulled by the rug. Unbuttoning her long coat she revealed that she was wearing a knee length black skirt, which had a split up the side and a black lacy top which barely covered her breasts. Handing her coat to Gene Marisol smiled coyly at him, her fingers placed against his chest, tugging at the buttons.

"Did yer want a drink?"

Gene breathed in her heady perfume, as Marisol looked up at him through long dark lashes. For a brief moment Gene was reminded of Alex when they had been in the bar and she had all but invited him upstairs to sleep with her.

He had been a fool to turn her down but he had his reasons then, he was her DCI and she was also incredibly drunk. Not that it seemed to stop her with that Thatcherite arsehole. Marisol stepped away from Gene and headed into the lounge.

"What have you got?"

She perched on the edge of the sofa, her bag placed down at her feet.

"Whiskey or a bottle of red?"

Gene grabbed the bottles off of the sideboard hoping that it wasn't too obvious he had already had a couple of drink.

"Wine would be lovely thank you."

The tip of her tongue ran along the edge of her teeth as she watched him. Taking the glass Marisol sipped from it before settling back into the sofa in a more relaxed position. Gene sat beside her, watching as she kicked off her heels, leaving her feel clad only in the stockings she wore.

The skirt had hitched up a little higher because of the way she was sat, her body turned towards him and his gaze drifted to her breasts which looked like they were about to burst free from their confines.

"So are yer always this confident?"

"Being a business woman means you have to be so confident it is a man's world out there. I also find it so hard to take no for an answer."

Marisol ran her finger round the edge of the glass making it hum, Gene watched her with his steely gaze. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door, making both Marisol and Gene jump but he barely showed his reaction.

"Who the 'ell is that?"

Gene placed his glass of whiskey down and stood up.

"Excuse me fer a moment."

Marisol waited till he was out of sight before delving into her bag and pulling out a compact mirror, opening it she lifted the lower glass half to reveal two small tablets. Picking them up carefully from their hiding place Marisol dropped both of them into Gene's whiskey. She swirled the glass round quickly watching as the tablets bubbled and fizzed away to nothing; Marisol heard the click of the front door and Gene mumbling to himself loudly about bloody kids.

She placed the glass back, dropped her compact mirror back into her bag and sat back fiddling with two of the buttons on her blouse.

"Sorry was probably bloody kids messin' around."

Marisol smiled softly at him and patted the sofa.

"Why don't you let me work some of that tension out of your shoulders?

She wiggled her fingers at him biting her lower lip as she did so. Gene could hardly refuse and plonked himself on the sofa by her legs. Marisol quickly began to knead away the tension manipulating his muscles until he began to relax. He reached for his whiskey and Marisol eased up for the moment waiting until he had taken a good mouthful and set it back down.

Her hands soon began to wander, down his back and along his spine pressing with an ease that only a practiced hand would have. When Marisol reached his hips her arms slipped around Gene's waist and rested against his thighs, her breasts were pressed up against his back and her lips placed heated kisses along his shoulder.

"You feel so strong but so tense; is something worrying you Gene?"

She nipped at his earlobe knowing exactly what effect she was having on Gene. He simply grumbled deep in his throat in response grabbing at her hands that were squeezing his thighs. He pulled away for a moment so that he could turn to face her and quickly leant in for a kiss, capturing her lips and kissing her with a force and passion that Marisol knew exactly where it came from. She smiled against his lips drawing his body into hers and wrapping her arms around his body her nails digging into his back even through his shirt.

"I want you to fuck me Gene."

Marisol nipped at his lower lip her hands now on his chest unbuttoning each button, her fingers slipping beneath the fabric. She felt more than heard Gene groan as her legs wrapped around his waist, grinding her hips up into his. Marisol could feel his response to her administrations and was pleased that the drugs were beginning to have the desired effect.

Gene on the other hand had no idea why he was responding quite so eagerly to this woman he barely knew. The way she touched him, let alone the way she looked at him already had Gene excited. Maybe it was because he was so pent up and angry over his argument with Bolly or maybe it was just all that frustration. Whatever it was Gene was desperate to feel Marisol's skin up against his own.

However he wouldn't admit out loud that when he buried his head in the crook of her neck and listened to Marisol's pleas that he was imagining it was Alex. It had been the same with every woman he had slept with since DI Drake had burst into his world and turned it upside down. Gene only realised then that Marisol was pushing at his chest.

"Come on let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

Gene moved back and stood up, waiting as Marisol stood as well and stepped around him to stand in the middle of the living room. She undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and let it slip to floor, revealing a matching black lace underwear set.

"Bedroom's this way."

Gene inclined his head towards the hall and smiled as Marisol shimmied out of her skirt, letting is pool at her feet, kicking it out of the way and resting her hands on her hips. The sight of her in the garter belt, stockings and black lace made Gene want to take her up against the wall. He went to reach for her but Marisol batted away his hands.

"Bedroom now Gene."

She pouted when he didn't move immediately but Gene soon responded scooping her up in his arms and carrying Marisol into the bedroom. He set her gently down on the floor and leant into kiss her but she slipped out of his grasp laughing.

"No! I want you to strip."

She stood there, her fingers trailing up and down her own body as Gene did as he was told. He wasn't normally the type up for being dominated but he didn't want to argue, his head felt fuzzy and there was a lovely warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Marisol smiled, licking her lips at the sight of Gene stood there naked; she studied his body, her gaze dragged down from head to toe lingering in certain places for far

longer than needed.

"Lie back on the bed."

Gene did as he was instructed and watched as Marisol took three of his discarded ties off of the dresser and pulled them tight making the material make a loud snapping sound. She took the ties and draped them around over her shoulders and crawled up his body, her pert arse wiggling as she straddled his body.

"What yer got planned fer me?"

Marisol raised an eyebrow and kissed his pouting lips.

"Shhhh trust me Gene."

Gene felt his arms guided above his head and the cool feel of smooth fabric against his wrists as Marisol bound them to the headboard; she tugged at them experimentally and seemed pleased with her efforts. With the final tie she bound his wrists together for good measure, pushing her breasts purposely in his face as she did his. He chuckled and nipped at the tempting flesh earning a squeal of pleasure from Marisol.

"You gonna tease me all night?"

Gene watched as Marisol unclasped her bra and dropped it onto his chest, her hands cupping her breasts as she leant forward and kissed him again.

"Nooo," She sounded incredibly sexy her mouth formed into an oh. "I just intend on punishing you for being a very naughty boy Gene."

She ran her tongue up his chest and sucked at the skin of his neck just enough to leave a love bite.

"What 'ave I done wrong?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

Her words were barely a whisper as Marisol worked her way down his body; kissing, nipping and licking her way down eliciting moans of pleasure until she reached her goal. Taking him in one hand Marisol licked up his length, her tongue swirling around the tip and taking him partly into her mouth. Gene's hips shifted up in response and Marisol smacked his thigh lightly, her deep sea blue gaze meeting his steely blue one.

"_Bad boy Gene."_

Marisol took the tip of his length into her mouth and sucked lightly before bobbing her head up and down, smiling as she heard him groan and his body almost twitch in response. Gene was overwhelmed with the sensations; her hot mouth against him, the feel of her fingers as she dragged them down his chest and the way she moved off of his body and removed her underwear leaving the garter and stockings on. She moved back to straddle his body, her hands placed over his wrists as she gazed down at him.

For a moment Gene was struck by a random thought that Sam had said once about Joni Newton the girl who had been the honey trap set by Stephen Warren. When he had been drugged Sam had said that his whole body had been heightened to the tough and feel of Joni's hands all over his body it was as if all control had been taken away and the only thing he could do was respond. But Joni had tied Sam to the bed. All coherent thought left Gene's mind as he felt Marisol reach between them and guide his length into her body. She was hot, wet and tight and Gene closed his eyes as she set the pace riding his length with slow but deep pace.

"_Ohhh you feel so good Gene."_

Marisol murmured her hands reaching up and unpinning her hair letting it tumble down over her shoulder. Gene watched as she rose and fell, her eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure.

"_Fuck! God Lord!" _

Marisol had leant forward; her hands now splayed either side of his torso. The new angle meant he could go deeper, Gene thrusted up to match her pace earning a sigh of satisfaction from Marisol.

"_Yeah! Mhmmm so good."_

Their pace quickened; Marisol bit her lower lip, her hair hanging down around them as she bucked against his body, so close to the edge. Gene felt himself getting closer as well and it was when Marisol tensed her whole body and her muscles tightened around him that Gene finally came as well. She slumped against his body and they lay there a tangle of sweaty limbs, his hands still constrained above his head. Marisol finally lifted her head and slowly slid off of Gene, lying pressed up against his side.

Gene felt absolutely spent, his head was swimming and he could only just about focus on the ceiling let alone try and turn his head to look at Marisol. His arms were beginning to ache but he couldn't form the words to ask Marisol to untie them and for some reason he could barely fight the urge to fall asleep. Gene felt Marisol move besides him and suddenly her face came into view, her fingers traced along his cheek with the barest of touches and she kissed his lips gently.

"Shame you were nowhere as good as my Alejandro."

Gene felt his eyes slip close and the words left unformed on his pouting lips. Marisol sat there, with his shirt on as she made sure Gene was asleep. She wandered into the lounge picking up her clothing as she went along setting onto the sofa as she reached for his phone. Dialling a number it barely rang once before someone picked up, no-one spoke.

"You can come up now he's asleep."

The line disconnected and Marisol replaced the receiver before turning to pick up her skirt and slowly guide it up her body. Her fingers halted for a moment at her calf, a frown creased her forehead and she let out a sigh.

"Oh dammit I've laddered these."


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

CHAPTER 16

**Disclaimer: We own everything!...no wait we own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

**_A.N. Still going with the dark theme here guys so please if you don't like that sort of thing don't read as we don't want complaints. _**

* * *

The world was spinning and Gene felt like his head was about to explode that was if he didn't empty his guts first. He went to rub at his eyes but found his arms bound behind him, his eyes flew open and Gene was greeted by the sight of Alisa and Marisol stood before him talking softly. Alisa glanced down at him noticing the slight movement of his body.

"Oh you're awake."

Alisa spoke as she smiled at him; sitting on the sofa beside the chair he was tied to, whilst Marisol leant down and smiled at Gene patting his cheek gently.

Gene's gaze moved to the people who now came into focus, it was Isobel who was stood with her arms wrapped around some man he didn't recognise waist. She smiled at him and pulled away from the mystery man coming to stand before Gene.

"Missed me Gene?"

Gene went to respond but he found he was gagged.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet; the enigmatic DCI Gene Hunt meet my ex husband Marc, Marc meet the man who is going to solve all our problems."

Gene watches through blurred eyes as Marc comes toward him, leaning close to his face for inspection.

"This is the man? Enfer sanglant!"

Marc surveys the woman with skeptical eyes. Marisol shrugs.

"He was nothing on Alejandro. Nada de nada."

Isobel nods, and looks Marc in the eye.

"Rien ne comparé à vous mon cher. No comparison."

Marc eyes found Alisa's and even Gene with his blurry vision could see she was being evasive. Marc's responsive laugh was high and cold.

"You don't agree Alisa? Got a little soft spot for Romeo have you?"

Alisa's eyes darkened and the dislike was written all over her face; still she said nothing. Marc waved an uncaring hand and turned back to Gene.

"N'importe! You look like you could use a little rest mon ami. We'll talk more later."

Marc pointed the girls out of the room, Isobel and Marisol moving on his word but Gene saw Alisa linger a little longer. Marc noticed now.

"Go! Vous ne me voulez pas comme un ennemi, me fier! Now go!"

Alisa moved off pouting over her shoulder. Gene felt something hard and heavy across his head and knew nothing more.

* * *

Alex looked at her watch for the millionth time. Where an earth was he? With a sigh, Alex looked around C.I.D, everyone seemed to be working hard, looking for evidence on the robberies. All they had was an iffy description of a masked, European man, and this someone had a reason for begrudging their DCI.

They'd trawled through old police files, looking at those who Gene had nailed recently released. Anyone that would fit the description. They had nothing. Alex spotted Shaz turning a card over and over in her hand, a frown on her face.

"What is it Shaz?"

Shaz looked up, surprised at the interruption of her thoughts, she bit her lip.

"Well ma'am, I found this card on your desk a couple of days ago. It's for the garage where the Guv took his car? There's a number on the back, but it's not the garage number. See it's different to the one here on the front."

Alex came around her desk to look at the card over Shaz's shoulder.

"So who's number is it?."

"Well, I found the same number in the witness statements from the first job. See here, the contact number is the same."

Alex's eyes found the name at the top of the statement, and a satisfied grin spread across her face.

"I knew she was trouble!"

"Is that the same woman what the Guv was involved with."

Ray, who had been listening in interrupted.

"Which one?"

Alex smiled, one eyebrow raised.

"Isobel Eschete. It would seem she and Alisa know one another."

Chris shrugged.

"It could just be a co-incidence."

"It could, but I think this Isobel is worth looking into, don't you?"

* * *

Gene opened his eyes and was glad to find they were focusing better, he wasn't so joyous about the fact they were focusing on Alisa, who was slapping his face to wake him.

"Gene! Lei deve stare forte, lei ascolta? Gene? Can you see me?"

Gene pulled his head away from her and she smiled. Whispering the same Italian phrase he had just heard before going to the doorway.

"Belle! Mari!"

Gene noticed she hadn't called Marc, but he came in with the others all the same. Marc smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Hunt. You slept well I trust? Good. Now, down to business. Alisa, get his gag."

It was unlike Alisa to do as she was told, but she did it anyway, before slipping into the shadows behind the other three. Marc knelt at Gene's feet.

"You are going to help us Gene. We are going to flee the country and live happily ever after with a lot of money. You see, these ladies here, they've been double crossing you. Effectively distracting you with their charms while they wormed their way into your life."

"I'm not 'elpin' yer, not in a million years yer scum."

Marisol smiled, coming forward to trace one finger down Gene's cheek.

"Oh you'll help us Gene. You don't have a choice."

Isobel also walked forward, resting one hand on Marc's lapel.

"You see if you don't, we have all the evidence we need to er, how would you say it? 'Fit yer up' if you see what I mean."

Gene shook his head.

"Yer think yer 'ave, but yer 'aven't got nothin'. We found yer 'evidence' n I've got an alibi in my D.I fer the time those blokes were killed."

Marisol gave him a mock sorry look.

"Ah but you see you're wrong again Gene."

Marc squeezed the hand on his lapel as his eyes found Gene's.

"You might well have an Alibi. But then, so did Harry Woolfe, didn't he Gene?"

Gene's eyes narrowed and Isobel laughed.

"If you are merely orchestrating these crimes, you wouldn't be carrying out the little things yourself would you? Who'd be in a better position than a copper Gene? No one. The seed has been planted. I told you not to trust Alex."

Marc nodded.

"They all did didn't they Mr. Hunt? Because they knew, that while the ladies worked with you, Andreus was working his charms on Alex, making her doubt you along the way. It was her who turned you in was it not? And once one has turned they all will."

Gene remembered when he had been under suspicion of murder. Ray, Chris they'd all turned against him. The only one who hadn't was Sam, and his equivalent was already having doubts in her mind. Marc smiled.

"I can see you are thinking it over. Aucun problème. We'll leave you a moment."

Gene watched them leave and wondered what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

Alex was sitting in Gene's office trawling through the witness statements of the West robbery. Now she knew that Isobel and Alisa were connected maybe there was something more to them than met the eye. She'd set the task of investigating the pair to Ray who was working diligently to make sure no-one brought down his Guv. She sighed heavily, they were getting nowhere and Gene's career and reputation were on the line and she couldn't figure out a way to break through the intricacy of the plan the blaggers had made. She'd run out to find him earlier, after she'd discovered his alibi for the night of the murders, but soon remembered in her haste that she didn't know where Gene lived. Alex had then trawled through the records and found that his address wasn't on file only a home phone number.

Alex pulled the file towards her determined to find something that could lead her to Gene. Personal details were scant. Just a name, date of birth and a telephone number. _Oh god he doesn't even have a next of kin._ Alex thought _What kind of life must he live? _She remembered he'd admitted to her once that he was lonely but then he'd hidden that little incident of vulnerability with a quip about "stampin' on 'er pretty little 'ead" How could she have been so blind as to not have noticed how lonely he was? He never spent any personal time with Ray or Chris. And how could he? They were his subordinates who saw him as no more than a Guv and they had each other. Gene used to have Sam and now he had no-one. _He has you. But what have you done for him lately other than get on his nerves. _She shook her head. Gene Hunt was an abandoned man who had lost everything in the last few years. His wife left, Sam died and he moved from a city where he was the great Sheriff to one where he was only a small fry and there was nothing he could do about it. He had no-one to talk to except his team and occasionally Luigi. No friends to speak of. And now she couldn't even get in contact with him to tell him that she believed that he was innocent and that she was willing to do anything it took to prove it. Alex reached for the phone on the desk and, for what seemed the hundredth time, dialled Gene's number. It rang a few times and then she got the message "The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please contact the operator" Oh great now he's trying to block me out she thought. But she could dwell no further on the matter as Ray suddenly burst into the office.

"I think we got it!"

"Got what Ray?" Alex's voice sounded tired and weary.

"The connection 'tween that Eschete bird and the Sevier mechanic bird"

Alex gave him a look as if to say _Annnd?_

Ray gave her an indignant stare and continued "Well the Sevier birds father died a few years ago but was well known round these parts as a guy 'oo liked to be involved in dodgy dealin's, 'specially car parts. We done 'im fer one shortly before 'e died."

Alex nodded for him to continue

"Well it turns out that 'e knew a guy by the name of Marc Rousseaux, the ex 'usband of Isobel Eschete. We know Rousseaux from back in Manchester. 'e did a lot of underhand dealin's up there but always evaded the Guv. Slippery bastard."

"So Isobel and Alisa have known each other for quite some time?"

"Seems that way. After Eschete divorced 'im she moved down 'ere an' records show that she lived with Sevier for at least six months."

"So they could be in this together?"

"Yeah. An' that's not all"

"Go on"

"Rousseaux 'ad a contact up north called Alejandro Levise. 'E specialised in Bank jobs. But 'e died three years ago. 'it by a car. Left behind a widow named Marisol. She owns a boutique named Belleza near where that fake robbery 'appened. She gave a witness statement."

"So there are three women who are all connected by crime lords, two of whom are dead." She ran a hand over her face before an idea hit her "Ray, what nationality is Rousseaux?"

"French, why?"

"Didn't West, Mitchel and those guys from the fake robbery state that they were all coerced into doing it by a guy with a French accent?"

Ray flicked through the papers in his hands "Yeah they did" His faced changed to one of fear "If it is this Rousseaux bloke then we don't 'ave much time"

Alex was confused "Why's that?"

"Well 'e's got form see an' 'e will know by now that we're on to 'im. You talked to Alisa didn't yer?" Alex nodded remembering the rather odd conversation with Ms Sevier. Ray continued "Now yer've done that 'e will start to cover his bases like he did with West and Mitchel" Alex gasped in horror

"Surely he wouldn't do that to Gene?"

"Wouldn't put it past 'im. Back in Manchester 'e used to use blokes 'oo didn't 'ave any family or ones that were not likely to be missed for 'is dirty work. West and Mitchel fit this pattern but the last guy, Henson, 'e was a family guy 'e don't fit the profile" Alex's inner Psychologist jumped for joy at Ray's mention of profiling

"That must mean that the last robbery was done in a hurry. Not planned as meticulously as the others."

"Right. But the problem is that Rousseaux always has a guy which 'e fits up for all 'is dealin's. An' once all the blags 'ave gone down the fall guy is dealt with."

Alex shot him a confused look.

"The guy is viewed as expendable. Surplus to requirement"

Alex sat back the chair heavily. If these people really were the ones behind the robberies then Gene was the fall guy and they didn't have much time.

"What do they do to the "fall guy"?" She asked with a note of fear in her voice.

"Mutilate 'im beyond recognition usually" Ray answered. Then realised the enormity of the situation "Yer don't think that the Guv is the fall guy do yer?"

"Ray I think that is a very strong possibility" She stood and moved round the desk and out into the main room of CID to address the team "I need to know. Do any of you guys know where the Guv lives?"

A sound of hushed murmurings reverberating the walls but no-one said anything.

"So none of you know where your own Guv lives?" Alex was incredulous.

"Have you tried ringing 'im Ma'am?" Shaz piped up

"Yes I have Shaz but I can't get through" _Can't get through! SHIT!_ Alex pointed to Chris "Ring the Guv's number again"

Obediently Chris rang the number but after a few moments he put the phone down "Says the line is disconnected Boss…Ma'am"

Alex's heart sank. If this really was the work of Marc Rousseaux then Gene was in deep trouble. Suddenly a voice was heard from the very back of CID.

"Have you checked with Luigi. I'm sure he's delivered food to the Guv on more than one occasion"

Alex beamed at Viv "Oh Viv you are a bloody life saver!"

"Ey up! Drake's beginning to sound like one of us" Ray quipped

"That I am Ray. But we don't have time for niceties. Gene…the Guv is in real trouble and we have to go out there and save him. Rousseaux is a nasty piece of work and he will stop at nothing to keep the Guv quiet. And since he has a police officer he'll keep him a bit longer. The Guv could be useful to him. We know that Gene is not answering his phone and this could mean trouble. Ray do we know if Rousseaux would keep the Guv at his home for long?"

"No 'e likes to move 'em to more neutral ground before 'e does away with 'em" he shot a worried look at Alex "We are gonna get the bastard aren't we?"

"Of course we are Ray. The Guv has had enough heartache to last a lifetime, there is no way in hell that I am letting him think that his team has deserted him now" She looked at the team whose faces were now lined with worry "We will find him" she saw no change "We _will_ find him I promise. Now Ray and Chris you're with me we need to find out if Luigi does know the address. Shaz keep trying the phone and Viv get a team out there looking for Eschete, Sevier and Levise. If we can get one of them in then maybe we can find the Guv"

Alex swept out of CID closely followed by Ray and Chris only returning briefly with instructions for the team to find Andreus Gounaris and question him on his involvement in the case.

* * *

The door to Luigi's was flung open with a bang by Alex, the sound of her footsteps echoing loudly in the empty restaurant. Luigi looked up from his usual place behind the bar and smiled softly at Alex before noticing how stressed she looked and also how Ray and Chris followed her with frowns upon their faces.

"Signorita Drake is everything ah ok? You were in here not long ago and now you are a back looking so stressed. You find a Senior Hunt no?"

"No Luigi we haven't and I take it he hasn't been in."

"It's unlike him to not a come in." Luigi polished the glass in his hand before placing it on the bar top.

"Luigi I understand that you have delivered food to Gene's house on a few occasions. We need his address urgently. "

"Of course!" Luigi pulled out a large red ledger and flicked through the pages. "Aha! Here is a is. Shall I write it down for you?"

"Please." Luigi wrote out the address, his hand writing neat and looped. He held the note out for them and Alex took it glancing at it before handing it to Ray. "You know where that is then Ray?"

"Reckon so Boss."

"Good," Alex flashed a forced smile at Luigi; she really did appreciate him giving her the address but she could barely conceal the worry that was bubbling away in the pit of her stomach. "Thanks Luigi!"

They headed back out of the restaurant and up to the borrowed police pool car, Ray taking his place in the front passenger seat leaving Chris to clamber in the back. Alex grabbed the radio.

"Viv it's DI Drake."

The radio crackled.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Viv tell all uniformed officers that these three women might be with a very dangerous man who could be armed. Actually tell them that potentially all of them could be armed so they should proceed with caution and radio for backup immediately. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am. Did you get the address?

"We did Viv all thanks to you. We are heading over now."

Alex placed the radio back and revved the engine suddenly not caring about the rules of the road as she relied on Ray to direct her to Gene's address. She silently prayed that nothing would happen Gene but somehow she got the feeling that luck wasn't on her side.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!_**

**_A.N. Still going with the dark theme here guys so please if you don't like that sort of thing don't read as we don't want complaints. _**

* * *

The phone rang, its shrill note forcing Gene back into consciousness however he kept his eyes closed and remained leaning forward in the chair, his head tilted towards the floor. He listened to the steady thud of footsteps and immediately recognised Isobel's voice as she answered the phone; she spoke to the person for a few moments before calling Alisa over. Gene then listened to Alisa as her tone became more and more agitated to the point where she was almost yelling down the phone.

Suddenly there were warm hands gently guiding his body to sit back in the chair; Gene cracked his eyes open just a little to find Isobel studying his face carefully. She reached out, her finger tips barely touching his face as she checked the bruise that was forming around his eye and the split lip he had gotten off of Marc. Gene had recognised Marc almost immediately, his appearance had barely changed in the last few years and neither had his vile temper.

He opened his eyes more and Isobel met his intense gaze, a brief smile flashing across her lips before she turned away.

"Do you want something to eat?" Isobel turned back to him holding out a tray with a glass of water and a sandwich.

"'Ow do I know yer ain't plannin' on druggin' me again." Gene managed to mumble out, his head was tender still from where Marc had punched him. Alisa at that moment slammed down the phone muttering under her breath as she entered the room.

"I…" Isobel faltered for a moment, her gaze flicking to meet Alisa's who just stood there watching her. "We need you alive Gene to ensure everything goes according to plan."

Alisa sighed at this moment and Isobel again looked up at her friend before turning to check to see where Marisol and Marc were. They could easily be heard in the other room chatting away.

"Look like your DI is worried about you Gene." Alisa spoke up and Gene turned his head to look at her as she perched on the edge of the arm of the sofa. "Apparently I have received several calls from people asking where I am… now two uniformed officers have shown up and demanded access into my office. I told the boys to let them in as I have nothing to hide."

"She'll be after yer next." Gene turned back to Isobel who had broken off a piece of sandwich.

"Are you hungry of not Gene?" Isobel popped the piece of sandwich into her mouth, chewed and then swallowed it before taking a sip of the water. "See it is not poisoned."

Alisa laughed at this point and settled down onto the sofa.

"Don't you trust us Gene?"

He laughed at her comment not caring that he really wasn't in the position to be pissing these people off.

"As much as I trust a prossie with my wallet after pay day." He took a bite of the proffered sandwich unable to resist much longer the smell; it was making his mouth water so much. It was a simple ham and mustard sandwich, just the way he liked it and clearly whoever had made it knew that much about him.

He accepted the water when it was held to his lips and gulped down the re-freshing, cool liquid thankful for it. Isobel carried the plate and glass back into the kitchen.

"It wouldn't have always been like this." Alisa fiddled with the hem of her top.

Gene didn't respond, only watched Alisa as she continued the thread the hem of her top through her fingers.

"If you hadn't of caught my father he would never have had to get in debt. That debt passed onto me when he died along with the garage and all the shit that goes with it. Oh I won't deny that I love working with the cars but it is people like Marc… who my father ended up owing the sun and the earth to, that make my life the way it is."

"You could 'ave told him to fuck off."

"Clearly you don't know him like I do."

"Oh I know him alright; murderin' scum that 'e is. I know only one bird that stood up to him." His head inclined towards the kitchen where Isobel was.

Alisa looked round at Isobel who was doing something; various cupboards opening and closing as she moved around.

"She left him… divorced him and took all she could but that didn't get him out of her life completely. No he made sure that he always had a way to get back in and drag Isobel back down to his level." Alisa leant in towards Gene. "He's got money invested in all of us… forced us to let him buy a share in each of our businesses or else he'd make our lives hell. I do love the money Gene… oh I can't lie to you about that but not the way Marc goes about it."

The door clicked open at that point and Alisa leant back from Gene and looked over her shoulder at Marc who had just entered with Marisol.

"Glad to see you're awake again Mr Hunt."

"We've got problems." Alisa interrupted, waiting for Isobel to also join them. Isobel automatically went to stand at Marcs' side; her arms linked around his waist as his arm came possessively around her shoulder.

"I think that Alex has caught onto us potentially."

"How I thought you had covered your tracks?" Marc snapped his grip tightening for a moment on Isobel's shoulder.

"We did but there are some things in our pasts that we can't hide." Alisa glared at Marc.

"So what do we do?" Marisol added at this point, her tone of voice conveying her worry.

"We get him to a safe point… somewhere that is so obvious it is right beneath their very noses." Marc loosened his grip, his fingers trailing over the red marks on Isobel's bare shoulders. "Let's move him to the flats above Enchanté, not many people know that you own them."

"Only one of my bouncers and us lot know of it."

"Good then it is the last place they will think to look. Especially since they are under someone else's name."

* * *

Andreus twiddled his shaking thumbs on the desk. The Interview room was a cold and lonely place, and he could feel the very happiness being sucked from him. He should have gone, he knew it. He could have gone back to Greece but he hadn't. He couldn't leave without explaining himself to Alex. Just Alex.

And now here he was, he had the chance to tell her and he couldn't. Alex walked in with a guy with a perm made him stop thinking, made his hands shake a little more.

"Andreus Gounaris, this is Detective Sergeant Ray Carling. He will be conducting the interview alongside me."

Alex and Ray took seats opposite him, and he couldn't bring his eyes to hers.

"Mr. Gournaris, we have reason to believe you may have information on the where-abouts of Isobel Eschete. It is very important that if you have any information you tell us immediately."

Andreus shook his head, still not meeting her eye. They must have him then. That's why the pig-headed prick isn't here?

"I don't know where she is."

Ray stood and came to stand next to Andreus, he could smell the cigarettes on Ray's breath.

"Look _mate_, if you don't tell us where she's got the Guv I swear I'll-"

"Ray."

Andreus caught the warning look Alex shot Ray's way, and Ray shook his head and left the room. Alex cocked her head at him.

"Andreus, please. This is a matter of life or death."

"I can't…I-"

Andreus shook his head.

"They'll kill him, you know they will."

"He'll kill me!"

"He who?"

Andreus clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Alex pressed on.

"Marc? Is it Marc you're afraid of?"

"How do you-"

"We're police officers Andre, it's our job to know. We can't be fooled by spiteful words and bad attitudes."

Andreus knew that was a slight stab at him, Alex knew it was his job to turn her against Gene then. Alex reached across the table and took his hand.

"Look, if you help us, Andreus, he won't be able to get at you. He'll rot behind bars."

Andreus sighed and bit his lip.

"What do you want to know Alex?"

"Everything."

* * *

Police cars marked and unmarked screeched to a halt outside Isobel's house. Alex leapt out on to the pavement.

"Go, go, go!"

Alex lead the team in through the kicked in front door, while teams disbanded to take every room. Alex sighed when she reached the dining room. A solitary abandoned chair sat in the middle of the dining room, rope half tied to the chair, spots of blood on the floor.

_Oh god. Oh god._

"Oh Gene…"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

**_A.N. This is a particularly dark chapter so we really do suggest that if you don't like dark!fic then you don't read. However if it doesn't bother you then go right ahead :D_**

* * *

Alex walked towards the chair and crouched down. She let her fingers run over the bloodstained rope, he hadn't been gone long; the blood was still quite fresh. The spots of blood were behind the chair and to Alex this immediately suggested a head injury. Oh god what have they done to you? she thought. She watched as a slowly congealing blood droplet made its way down the back of the chair and hit the floor, spreading out and joining up the other droplets to form a small crimson pool.

Why oh why had she not got here sooner? Alex mentally kicked herself. They had got the address from Luigi and had gone tearing off into the night. They'd spent at least an hour driving round trying to find the house and upon finding it discovered the place was empty. It was only when they arrived back that Alex found that Andreus had been brought in and immediately went to question him. He'd sobbed and revealed everything about the plan. The robberies, the honey traps and the planting of evidence. Alex had to restrain Ray several times during the interview. The last thing they needed right now was for their informant to be bleeding in a cell. They'd gathered the team soon after and found Isobel's address on a map before setting off post-haste.

"Shit"

Alex was brought out of her reverie by Ray standing behind her. She could hear his deep intakes of breath at the sight of the chair, rope and blood.

"Don't let anyone else come in here Ray" She said in a shaky whisper "We don't need anyone else to see what they've done to the Guv"

She turned to see him nod shakily. "Yes Ma'am" His eyes darted from the chair to the blood, to the chair and back to Alex. "Do yer think it's too late?...I mean they won't 'urt the Guv any more than they already 'ave will they?"

"I don't know what to think Ray. You said that Rousseaux doesn't like to keep his captives in one place so perhaps they've moved the Guv to a more secure location"

Ray nodded morosely and wasn't quick enough to stop Chris from walking through the door. "Looks like 'e was in the bedroom at some point…..Christ…."

"You were saying about the bedroom Chris" Alex said quickly

"Right…well….erm…"Chris' eyes remained firmly fixed on the chair in the middle of the room. A look of fear and worry crossed his face. "Erm…well there's some blood on the bed like….an' some sort of residue on the bottom of one of the glasses in the lounge…lipstick on the others. Forensics reckon 'e was drugged but won't know fer sure until they test it."

"Good. Thanks Chris" She turned to Ray "Get him out of here please" Chris opened his mouth to protest but Alex cut him off "Chris, the less people that see this mess the better. Ok?"

Chris made no effort to answer "Ok Chris?" He merely nodded and was led back to the other rooms by Ray.

Alex turned back to the chair. She'd done her best to reassure Ray that Gene would be fine but in her heart she feared the worst. She'd seen scenes like this before and they'd never turned out to be good. There was blood here and in the bedroom. Not a lot but if he was bleeding from a head wound, which she suspected he was, then he was in serious trouble. Who knew what Marc Rousseaux was capable of? The tears came before she could stop them, running down her face and mixing with the blood that was on the floor. What if she couldn't save him? After all the times he'd saved her. Gene was the only thing that had kept her sane in this world, what would she do if he was gone?

She ran her hands over her face, smudging her mascara in the process, leaving black lines streaked across her face like veins. Alex got to her feet and walked around the chair slowly taking in the sight. She imagined him sitting there, bound and broken, head wound bleeding profusely; slipping in and out of consciousness but still fighting. Always fighting. She could clearly see in her mind's eye Gene's wrists tied tightly with the rope. So tight they rubbed and chafed until they bled horribly. The chair was small and not capable of sustaining the weight of a man like Gene for too long. _Bloody fashion chairs_ Alex thought. She could see where the legs had started to give way under strain, where the rope had rubbed some of the varnish off because Gene had struggled against his bonds. The seat of the chair was also far too small for a man like Gene to sit on comfortably. The edges would have been digging into his thighs. Alex inspected the seat edges more closely and saw blood and skin attached to them meaning that either Gene's trousers had been rubbed through with him moving about or he was tied to this chair naked and beaten.

Alex moved away from the chair to look at the rest of the room. It was practically empty. No furniture to speak of bar the chair but there were other items of interest. Discarded in a corner was what looked like a leg of a chair not dissimilar to the one Gene had been tied to. The end of it showed a matted mess of blonde hair, blood and epithelial residue. She choked back another sob but the tears were still falling thick and fast down her face. On the opposite wall was a splattering of blood. Alex tried to imagine how it got there and the thought of it brought fresh tears to her eyes. To leave a splatter pattern like that one blood would have had to have been expelled from the mouth either from a split lip or from a bleed somewhere inside his body that as causing blood to rise up into his mouth. She knew that this couldn't be arterial spray as there wasn't enough of it. _Thank god._

A soft cough was heard from the doorway and Alex turned round to see Ray standing there holding Gene's black coat like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Found this Ma'am" He thrust the coat towards her "Can't find any clue as to where the scum could 'ave gone. They've stitched us up good an' proper."

She took the coat from him and held it close making the promise that if he came out of this alive she'd go on another dinner date with him, make an effort to get on properly. "That they have Ray….that they have."

Seeing the distress his boss was in Ray put his arm around Alex, albeit tentatively, and led her from the room. "We best be getting back to the station. Forensics will let us know if they find anything"

With that Ray led a sobbing Alex out of the house and into a waiting car. _Andreus Gounaris had better be ready for a second interview_ he thought _Because if we don't find the Guv soon it'll be his head I'll be bashing in._

* * *

The chair scrapped loudly against the concrete floor as it was pulled back. Andreus watched as Ray lit a cigarette and leant back in his seat, his face void of emotion but his eyes told a different story. Alex on the other hand could barely hide the fact she had been crying, her eyes were red and her mascara was just about touched up but still a little smudge in the corner of her eyes.

The interview had just started and Alex had relayed their current findings at Isobel's house, she had explained to Andreus that he was in serious trouble if they were unable to find DCI Gene Hunt as he would be considered an accomplice in his disappearance and kidnapping.

"Andreus please we know that you aren't telling us everything. How can we help you when you don't help us? I need to know if you have any idea where they might be?"

Alex studied Andreus' body language; how he sat forward with his shoulders hunched over, he had run his hands through his hair over and over now making it messy with stress. Thing was she knew that to be a bad habit of his, something he had told Alex on one of their dates but it was still a trait that she knew to pick up on when someone was lying.

"Alex I don't know where your DCI is. All I know is that they planned to take him to Isobel's house and that was it! I swear to you!"

"Okay. Alright then let's go over some of the basics."

Ray raised an eyebrow preferring to resort to a fist to face approach right about now; Alex ignored him for the moment.

"What did you have breakfast this morning Andreus?"

"I don't understand? What does my eating habits have to do with everything else?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Ray muttered earning a look from Alex.

"It's just a process to help clear and relax your mind by thinking about unrelated topics."

"Oh…" Alex watched as Andreus' eyes flicked to the right; that was good as it meant that he was thinking of a visually remembered image. Therefore meaning he wasn't lying about is answer. "I had two rounds of toast with marmite."

"Good. Did you read a newspaper this morning?"

Again his eyes flicked to the right.

"No I went for a jog; I tend not to read newspapers."

"Did you speak to anyone this morning?"

"Only the postman." Andreus' eyes flicked to the left and Alex smiled to herself. One simple movement of the eyes told Alex all she needed to know, Andreus was lying to her but why? She knew that he had risked so much already by telling them where to find Marc, Alisa, Marisol and Isobel.

"Only the postman?" Alex moved the mug of coffee from its position between them on the table. "Who else did you really speak to?"

"No-one." Andreus sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. He wanted to tell Alex desperately the truth that he thought he knew where Gene might be but the problem was that he had already told them one location that had ended up being fruitless… the chances of them being of forgiving if he was wrong again weren't looking quite so good. He sighed softly. "My mother."

"What did she have to say Andreus?"

Andreus sat forward, head in his hands and his eyes closed. Ray was impressed, somehow Alex had known how to get Andreus to go from not being that open to telling them things that might not have seemed relevant to the case in the first place.

"Andreus?" Alex prompted softly when he didn't speak.

"She told me that these men had come round to see her, said that they were friends of mine and had come back from England to see their families. They told her that next time she called she was to give me a message…" His voice wavered as he fought back the tears. "They said that family was important and that being so far away from home meant I couldn't be there to keep a closer eye on my mother… that I was not to worry… that they'd keep an eye on her for me. They were there! In her house! Making her believe that they were good men!! They will kill her! Marc will have them kill her if I don't do my job!"

Andreus broke down into tears, his whole body shaking as he sobbed. Alex reached across the table her fingers brushing against his arm as he sat there.

"It's ok Andreus. We'll protect your mother… somehow."

"I want to believe you just as much as I want to help you… really I do but Alex. I don't know where he is. They never told me what would happen if things didn't go according to plan but…" Alex and Ray both tried to hide their feelings back at the small glimmer of hope. "If I were them I would take him somewhere like my work. I don't think Marc planned on killing your DCI… said something about getting out the country but I wouldn't put it past him."

"Thank you Andreus."

"Can I go now?"

"No I'm afraid not, you need to stay here or else I will have to charge you with aiding and being an accessory to the kidnapping of DCI Gene Hunt."

* * *

The light in the room was dim but Gene didn't mind that much; his whole body ached and his head throbbed in pain every time he moved. Right about now Gene longed for a large whiskey and some painkillers but he wasn't likely to get them.

Marc was a brutal and vicious man who took pleasure in abusing Gene and hurting him as much as possible. It took _all_ three of the women to coax him away reasoning that it was better to have Gene in one piece as a bargaining tool than as a corpse. However he wasn't sure how many more time the women could keep convincing Marc to stop beating him.

Gene knew one thing… when he got free he was going to make sure that Marc Rousseaux got exactly what he deserved.

Alisa felt herself shaken awake.

"Ali, you sure you okay to do this?"

Alisa sat up rubbing her eyes, smiling at her friend.

"I'll be fine thanks Mari, Belle will be up in a few hours anyway. I'll just have a few coffee's. Nessune inquietudini."

"Well if you're sure, I'll get off. See you sometime, keep me posted hmm?"

Mari placed a kiss on each cheek and left. Upstairs Belle heard the door clothes and sighed. Alisa was alone. She risked a glance in Marc's direction. She'd loved Marc, a part of her still did. But her young friend was important to her. Alisa was stubborn and cornered, and Belle knew Marc's patience was wearing thin.

Marc had never liked Isobel's friends, always saying they were a bad influence on her. Marc could be extremely jealous, and Marc while angry was a dangerous thing. Belle had always stood up to him, but it hadn't stopped the pain or the tears when ever he hadn't been around to see them.

If Marc saw weakness, he would attack it. The four of them had done the same thing to Gene. Growing older every day and all the more lonely, the best weakness for them to exploit had been women, and he had fallen for the trap hook line and sinker three times on the trot.

Belle heard Marc's loud snore, and settled herself down into her pillows a little more.

Across town, Mari unlocked her front door. Heading to the kitchen she flicked on the kettle and put three heaped teaspoons of cocoa into a mug. She went to the kitchen table, placing her bag over it and hanging her coat on the park of the chair.

Once the kettle boiled she made her drink, and headed into the front room, settling herself on the sofa with her feet up. Picking up the photo she smiled back at the picture grinning up at her.

"Oh Alejandro, why did you have to leave me?"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

**_A.N. Still with the dark themes here guys but this is the last of it we promise. A lot brighter from the end of this chapter onwards. Thanks to Kimmi-cakes, RusholmeRuffian and Lucida Bright for their advice and support on parts of this chapter._**

* * *

Gene had fallen asleep feeling thirsty and dying for a cigarette. So when he felt drops of water running down his face in the middle of the night, he lifted his head to catch the water. He hadn't thought about how weak he looked by greedily drinking small rations as he was, but half asleep he couldn't help himself.

So when the water was removed when only a few drops had hit their target, he was outraged to the point of opening his eyes. Alisa gave him a tentative smile, and held out a glass of water.

"Open up Gene."

Gene allowed his eyes to flick the room before doing as he was told, Marc must be sleeping. When Gene had polished off the glass he found Alisa's eyes and narrowed his own. She looked a little guilty in a funny sort of way, and as if reading his mind, held out a cigarette for him. He took it, and she lit it for him.

"I'll uncuff one of your hands if you like."

"I spose both 'ands are out of the question?"

Gene hated the way he voice cracked, and sounded strained. This ordeal was beginning to show on him, and he didn't like it one bit. His shoulders were stiff, his ribs bruised. Nose broken, and he feared his joy department may never be open to the public again. It really was no wonder the strain was beginning to show he supposed. Still, Alisa seemed not to notice, only laughing at his request. She bent behind him, and released one of his hands so he could grip the cigarette.

Alisa came around the front of him and froze when she heard a bed creak upstairs, Gene could see the fear in her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked at Gene with worried eyes.

"Smoke it quick, It's Isobel's and Marc's shift next and if he finds out I've let one of your hands out…"

Gene could hear the fear and guilt as well as see it, and felt a glimmer of hope.

"Let me up eh love? I know yer don't wanna do this, I can see it all over yer face. Do yerself a favour."

Gene saw the tears well up in her eyes, she shook her head and wiped her face, kneeling to place one hand back in cuffs. He let her, didn't make it hard. He could take a beating from that French tosser, she couldn't.

Alisa straightened up and faced him as Isobel and Marc came in behind her. A single tear ran down her face as she mouthed silent words to him before the others reached him. Gene understood perfectly.

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

Alex was sitting on the floor of CID sifting through pages and pages of paperwork on Rousseaux, Eschete, Sevier and Levise. On Rousseaux she had tons of documents pertaining to his dealings in Manchester but she had nothing on the three women. How was she supposed to find Gene when all she had to go on were their homes and businesses? They'd checked the garage, the boutique, Alisa's home and Isobel's. They'd found nothing in three of them but they'd found the chair in Isobel's. Alex fought back another 

sob, this was not the time to let her feelings get in the way of finding Gene. The only place they hadn't checked was the residence of Marisol Levise and plod were on their way over there now.

Ray was on the floor next to her taking a well earned nap against the table leg. Chris was next to him, struggling to keep himself awake, his head kept falling onto Ray's shoulder causing annoyed twitches to spread across Ray's sleeping face. Shaz was tapping away, writing up the report on the evidence at the Eschete and clearly struggling as she read the details given to her by forensics.

Alex leaned over and whispered "You ok Shaz?"

"Yeah I'm alright Ma'am. It's just…do you think the Guv'll still…." She looked at Alex questioningly

"I hope so Shaz. I really really hope so"

"How are you holding up Ma'am?"

"I've been better Shaz to be honest. If we don't get a lead soon I think I may let Ray have a pop at Mr Gounaris"

Shaz smiled weakly and went back to the forensics report. There were 4 sets of finger prints that had been in Isobel's house; Those belonging to Marc Rousseaux and 3 sets of unknowns believed to be those of Isobel, Alisa and Marisol. The only evidence of Gene in the house was the blood pools in the bedroom and under the chair. Forensics had identified that a powerful sleeping drug had been used to subdue Gene but could not identify how much or whether the dose could have been lethal. Certainly the blood pools were not indicative of fatality which was a relief. With all this information clouding her brain Shaz had to ask;

"We haven't got long have we?"

"No Shaz…no we definitely have not"

* * *

Marisol sat on her sofa wondering what the hell she had done to be in this mess. Bank robberies were one thing but the kidnap and severe beating of a police officer was taking it too far. Even her Alejandro never took it that far and he had been capable of some really bad things. What had Isobel got herself into? When she'd married Marc both Marisol and Alisa had warned her that he was not to be trusted. They both had men in their life who were involved in dodgy dealings and tried desperately to warn her off but Isobel paid no notice. She was convinced that Marc was no worse than any other and that it didn't matter because she was deeply in love.

It didn't turn out that way though and Marisol inwardly grimaced at the memory of the hurried packing and frantic whispers that were the result of Marc going too far and Isobel finally seeing what he truly was. She still loved him of course, always would. Bonds like the one Isobel and Marc had could not easily be broken. Alisa had been kind enough to take Isobel in while Marisol had remained behind in Manchester. It had all been a right mess and when Alejandro died a few months later it was more than Marisol could stand. She moved down to London to be nearer her friends and set up her boutique. It was from there the friendship flourished but it still didn't explain how they'd managed to get into this mess. That would take some real explaining and now was not the time to be mulling it over.

She heard the distant sound of sirens and sighed. They'd agreed that Marisol would return home for the inevitable arrest by the police. She'd had the least involvement Marc had said and therefore she was the most expendable. Her only job was to wait for the sirens and then alert the others so they could make their getaway, leaving Gene in the flats above Enchante for his team to find. Marisol dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"The cavalry arrive?"

"It's begun. You have about an hour"

"Thank you Mari" Alisa's voice cracked "I'm so sorry you have to be the one to take the fall for this"

"Someone has to" She winced at the sound of Gene being thrown about in the background "You will make sure he's alive when you leave him won't you?"

"Certainly try to Mari but not even Belle can control Marc sometimes. Good luck Mari"

"I'll see you on the other side"

Replacing the receiver she watched as the Mets finest burst through her front door.

* * *

Alex was behind the wheel of the Quattro tearing through the streets praying to God that they were not too late. Ray and Chris were in the back holding on to dear life. If they thought the Guv was bad (though they would never _ever_ tell him) Alex was even worse. Plod had brought Marisol straight through to the interview room where a waiting Alex readily tore her to pieces, figuratively speaking. They were surprised when Marisol gave up Gene's whereabouts so readily. Ray didn't even have to threaten violence to get the information. Alex was frightened that it would be a false lead again and all they would find would be more heartache.

The Quattro screeched to a halt outside Enchante and its occupants raced towards the entrance to the flats. The door was wide open and it was clear that the remaining members of the gang had already scarpered. It was now that Alex took her time. Each step she took towards the flat filled her with more and more dread. There was no noise coming from upstairs and Alex knew that if Gene was anywhere near a decent state he would be yelling for someone to kill the "murderin', connivin' bastards" Well perhaps he wouldn't use the word conniving…

The door to the first flat was slightly ajar and Alex motioned for Ray and the others to stay behind her as she cautiously moved into the flat.

The first room was devoid of life. Spartan wasn't even the word for it. How anyone could have lived here was beyond her, it didn't even have anything to make it feel like a home. She saw glasses in the sink and counted four, three with lipstick. They had definitely been here and clearly in no hurry. Marisol had told her that the flats were not in Isobel's name but they were owned by her. Alex had to hand it to them, they'd done remarkably well covering their tracks. Shame Gene wasn't going to see it that way.

The air was cold as she moved through the flat. They may have been alright but in the state Gene could be in this temperature would be the death of him. She could see her breath in the air. It flowed out of her mouth like a tiny cloud before disappearing into the hazy light seeping in through the half closed blinds. Her footsteps were loud on the floor, no carpet, and the sound echoed through the flat in time with the large clock on the wall. The ominous ticking reminding her of how precious time was.

The bathroom was also empty almost spotless except for the smudge of blood on the tap. If Gene had been tortured badly at Isobel's then who knows what had happened to him here. The thought made Alex wretch and she had to take a few seconds to calm herself before moving on.

There was only one more room to check and Alex had to brace herself for whatever she might find behind it. The door itself had bloody hand prints on the edge. It looked as if someone had struggled against the door trying to hold themselves against it, desperate. She looked closer at the bottom of the door, she still couldn't make herself go in, and found scratches. It looked like Gene had scrabbled against the door. There was blood in the scratches as if he had rubbed his fingertips raw in his effort to escape.

Alex finally couldn't take anymore and pushed the door open fully. The sight that greeted her made her drop to her knees and weep uncontrollably. A high pitched wail reverberated through the flat which prompted Ray and the others to come running in. Alex stopped them before they reached the door before beckoning Ray to her side. He too slumped to the floor in utter disbelief before choking out the words:

"Phone an ambulance…NOW!"

Both Alex and Ray turned their attention to the body in the corner of the room. Gene was lying slumped up against the wall in the far corner of the room. Bruises blossomed angrily across his chest, the violent purple a stark contrast to the lily white of his usually peachy complexion. His trousers were ripped to shreds. The tatters littered the floor of the room. His legs were covered in scratches that were slowly seeping, long trails of blood that had emerged from them streaked his legs and stained what little remained of his trousers. His lips were split in two places and were swollen almost beyond recognition. Both eyes were black with deep bruises and his head was still seeping blood. Alex watched as a drop of blood trickled down his face and dripped from his chin and onto his already bloody stomach.

It was that that brought her out of her state of shock and she ran towards the lifeless body. Skidding on her knees she lifted him gently into her arms and wept into his matted hair. Ray watched Alex cradling the Guv in her arms. Whatever misgivings he may have had of her in the beginning but that was all shot to pieces now. She was weeping openly, her makeup streaming down her face and mixing with the blood in his hair rocking his body gently backwards and forwards whispering her apologies. Ray couldn't take it anymore and left the doorway and Alex as the only witnesses to his Guv's demise.

Alex had begun stroking Gene's hair and pressing feather light kisses into it. How could she live with herself now? The only person who was there for in this world was gone and she was all alone. How was she going to explain this to the rest of the team? She squeezed him a little bit tighter.

"Ow…yer daft woman. Don't squeeze so hard…it bloody 'urts!" Came a muffled voice.

Alex pulled back and looked at him in shock. "What!?"

He struggled with his words due to the damage to his lips "Pulse…yer s'pposed to take a pulse yer daft cow. If yer'd 'ave done that yer would 'ave worked out I was still breathing five minutes ago"

Alex was crying with relief "Oh god Gene"

"Stop yer blubberin' Bolls. I aint dead"

"I…I thought you were. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Was enjoyin' bein' pressed up against yer tits too much and sayin' that yer squeezing me is 'urtin like 'ell"

Alex was so tempted to hit him at that point but refrained. He didn't need any more injures.

"Yer get 'em?"

"No they got away. Anymore questions Guv?" She said with true affection

"Yeah…" he asked grinning through the pain "Where's me bloody ambulance?!"


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

**_A.N. Yay on to the brighter stuff :) No more dark!fic from now on so if you're still reading thanks for sticking with us._**

* * *

They sat in silence as Marc's Rolls Royce Camargue cruised through the streets of London, they had already paid someone to 'dump' Alisa's car at the airport whilst they made the journey down to Dover to catch a Hovercraft over to France either to Calais or Boulogne-Sur-Mer.

But before they could make their getaway they first of all had to make a detour to swap cars, they had planned on collecting Andreus who was to join them and then head back to his home country as his debts finally paid off but he was with the police and as far as Marc was concerned too much of a liability.

Alisa watched the world pass her by from the window not wanting to speak to Isobel who sat in the front seat her head bowed as if in prayer. From the corner of her eye Alisa could see the broken skin and bruises across Marc's knuckles from where he had beaten Gene so bad that… that she thought he would have killed him given half the chance.

Marc turned the car into the drive of an old Victorian house which she didn't recognise.

"I'm going to miss this car." Marc ran his hands along the roof of the Rolls Royce smiling at Isobel, "Some good memories; luckily though I can always buy a new one. Can't I my angel?"

Marc's arm slipped around Isobel's waist pulling her to him.

"Yes. Of course you can. You can buy whatever you want." Isobel kissed his cheek, her eyes meeting Alisa's for a fleeting moment before she pulled out of his embrace, "We need to hurry Marc."

Inside the house Marc disappeared upstairs to grab the bags and 'sort something out' Alisa and Isobel stood close together talking quietly.

"Belle this has gone far enough Marc nearly killed Gene back there!" Alisa whispered loudly, barely keeping her voice under control. "That wasn't in the plan! He's out of control!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Isobel turned away unable to face her dearest friend, she adored Alisa and it had been only through Alisa's persistence and patience that Isobel had been able to move on with her life without Marc. Or so they had both thought until he came back into their lives unannounced but in control as ever.

"Belle…" Alisa tugged at Isobel's arm and turned her round to face her once again. "Come with me. Leave Marc let him wallow in his own misery and face his own demise. The police will understand when we tell them that he threatened us… our lives!"

"I can't leave him Ali! It's not that easy. You know how hard it was the first time!"

"But this time it is different! HE will go away from what he has done. The rest of his life Belle. You'll be free. We'll all be free!"

"But I love him Ali. Everything he has done I know it was wrong… gods how I know it was wrong. We all cared about Gene but he was just a pawn in the bigger game! I would love to come away with you and leave him behind but…" Isobel sighed. "I was his wife Ali don't forget that. They won't be so kind on me as they are with you and Mari."

"You don't know that Belle! Tell them the truth! Tell them what Marc is really like. Please we can get away from all of this and start a fresh. Belle you know it makes sense!"

Isobel opened her mouth as if ready to accept her friends offer and run away but the heavy footsteps of Marc on the stairs stopped her. She shook her head and pulled out of her Alisa's gentle embrace.

"No Ali I…" Marc was in the hallway at that point and Alisa watched confused for a moment as Isobel raised one hand and then slapped Alisa hard across the face. The loud smack echoed around the room, Ali kept her head turned unable to believe that Isobel could be so cruel. Slowly Ali raised her head to look at her dearest friend, her cheek red and stinging from the pain.

"Belle! I didn't know you had it in you ma chérie!" Marc was stood leaning in the doorway.

Alisa opened her mouth to speak but Isobel spoke first.

"The stupid bitch ratted us out to the police! They know we are here." Her voice was filled with venom but Alisa could plainly see that Isobel was barely keeping back the tears as she watched her friend stare at her in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Marc lunged forward for Alisa but Isobel stopped him, gripping his shoulders. "I should KILL you! You stupid BITCH!"

"No! Go and start the car Marc and let me _deal_ with her!" Marc raised an eyebrow before pulling back from Isobel for a moment.

"You want to _deal_ with her?"

"It's the least a friend can do in their final moments together. I have to do it. No-one else, you understand Marc?" Marc was suspicious but he didn't have time to press the matter further, handing Isobel something he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and whispered something in her ear which she simply nodded to. Marc then went back to the hall pausing in the doorway.

"I would say it was a pleasure Alisa… but we both know it wasn't. Merci pour tout."

Alisa waited for the front door to slam before she reached out fro her friend, but her breath was stilled in her throat as she caught sight of the gun that Isobel held in her hands.

"Belle? Please? You can't be serious?" Ali felt the fear grip in her throat.

Tears streamed down Isobel's cheeks as she raised the gun and fired two shots into the floor beyond Ali.

"Ali you have to go to the police and tell them. Tell them exactly what Marc and I are planning and make sure that they catch us. Please promise me you'll do that."

Alisa stared at her friend in disbelief.

"But Belle…"

"No! Alisa! Please just wait till we are gone and then go to the police! There is a phone in the kitchen. I should have let you do it back when we first took Gene hostage but I trusted Marc too much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for letting you and Mari down."

"Isobel." Alisa reached for her friend who stepped away, trying to smile through the tears.

"J'espere que nous nous reverrons bientot."

Ali waited till the car had pulled out of the driveway and had long gone from sight. She stood in the kitchen now staring at the phone before picking it up and waiting for the dial tone.

"Emergency services, what service do you require?"

"Police please."

* * *

Gene didn't want to open his eyes. The soft pillows, the warmth around his legs, the heady scent of perfume on the air and the gentle caress across the back of his hand. He worried if he opened his eyes, it wouldn't be there, he'd be back in the corner of that room, struggling to breathe.

He'd imagined all this before from there after all. Had to stop himself from smiling as he remembered it, his Bolls had come to him. Kissed him better. The reality of course had been slightly more wet, she hadn't stopped crying after all. Now, he knew it was her, sitting holding his hand while he slept. At least, while she thought he slept.

"Gene?"

"Be quiet, I'm sleeping."

He heard her gentle chuckle and felt the urge to do the same, instead he lifted his lids and found her gaze with his own.

"Alright Boll's?"

She smiled and her grip on his hand tightened for a moment, Gene wondered if his hand was somehow linked to his heart, there had been a definite pressure there too.

"I'm fine now. You?"

"I've 'ad worse, yer know."

"There's no need to play the hero in front of me Gene."

He felt Alex lift his hand, felt the soft, brief brush of lips against his skin and his heart skipped a beat. His face softened and he almost smiled with his eyes as she set his hand back on the bed, never letting go. Alex smiled, Gene felt no need for words, everything unsaid for once; understood.

The door behind Alex opened, Ray poked his head in. Gene expected Alex to pull her hand from his, had even thought about tightening his grip and embarrassing her a little, but she never moved; not an inch. Instead, she turned and spoke.

"Ray?"

"Yer wanted at the station ma'am, Plod just brought that Alisa bird in, says she wants to talk ter yer."

Alex nodded, Ray hovered in the door way. Gene sighed rolling his eyes.

"Alright, she'll be with yer in a minute Raymondo!"

Evidently told, Ray backed out of the room. Alex sighed.

"Right, I'd better um…"

"Yeah…"

"Nurses say you need your rest anyway."

"Right."

Alex nodded, and after a moment got to her feet, Gene keept hold of her hand.

"Yer'll come back?"

Gene hated the quiet desperation in his throat, clearing it, he went on.

"I mean, keep me updated okay?"

Alex smiled, seeing through him like a piece of glass, she bent over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Cupping the back of her head, Gene put his own lingering kiss on the edge of her lips. Their eyes locked for a moment, Alex leaned towards him once more but a knock at the door made the two of them spring apart. Chris stepped in, unaware of the spell he had broken.

"Alright Guv? Ray said, I should keep yer company, while D.I Drake's away like."

"I'd sooner yer'd left me in that bloody room."

Alex laughed, biting her lip to try to stop herself. She gave Gene a little wave, then turned on her heel and was gone. Gene's last thought before he closed his eyes was _what an arse_.

* * *

Alisa found herself biting her nails as she sat waiting in the interview room. She'd asked for Alex, figured they had something in common. Alisa felt from their last meeting that Alex wasn't too keen on her, and Alisa supposed she'd had every good reason to dislike her. She couldn't return the feeling, because Alex had justification.

The interview door opened and Alex entered followed by a man she didn't know. Alex and the man sat opposite her at the desk.

"Miss Sevier, we meet again. I understand you handed yourself in?"

Alisa nodded, the man sniffed and Alisa narrowed her eyes at him. Alex followed her gaze.

"This is Detective Sergeant Carling, don't mind him. Now because you handed yourself in I'm hoping you'll give us a little more information than Mrs Levise did."

"Mari? Is she here?"

"In the cells at the moment. Now then, why don't you see if you can enlighten me as to why we found our DCI covered in blood, nearly beaten to death in Enchanté hmmm?"

Alisa bowed her head and let out a breath ready to bear her soul.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

**_A.N. Unashamedly fluffy in some parts :) Also we know Gene wouldn't be out of hospital this quick considering the beating he took but for the purposes of moving the fic along he needs to be back. We are writers hear us roar! :P_**

* * *

Isobel was sitting silently in the passenger seat of the Fiat, Marc was now driving. Having dumped the Rolls Royce and Alisa she and Marc were now hurtling towards the Hovercraft port ready to leave the country and the whole debacle behind them. Marc was whistling merrily as he drove, finally able to complete his revenge on Gene Hunt.

He'd been devastated when Isobel had left him. He'd thought they had a strong relationship but when he'd come home one night he'd found a hastily written note on the kitchen worktop and all Isobel's clothes and personal effects gone. Marc had been at the station after yet again being arrested by Manchester's finest and questioned for three hours in Lost and Found. Hunt hadn't been there for most of it. He'd left it to Carling and that idiot Skelton before turning up right at the end announcing that Isobel had been informed of Marc's arrest by "the lovely Gladys" (Hunt had earned a glare from his DI at that point) and that she had been rather distressed. Marc had leapt up in an effort to attack Hunt but his lapdogs knocked him to the floor and held him down. Hunt gloated to Marc about how he wasn't getting away with this one, he was nicked good and proper. Luckily Marc had a fantastic lawyer who had managed to get him out of Hunt's grasp yet again. When Marc had arrived home and read Isobel's note he had vowed from that point that he would get his revenge on Hunt for all the trouble he had caused. Especially for the fact that Isobel had left him.

It had taken him four years to track Isobel down and a further two to convince her that he was a changed man. He smiled to himself as he remembered how she'd kept the fact that she had taken him back a secret from Marisol and Alisa. The look on their faces when he walked into Enchante that night was priceless. They thought they could separate Marc and Isobel but how wrong they were. Marc had a hold over her that could never be broken no matter how hard they tried.

It had been a few months later that he had learned of Hunt's move down to London. From that point he began to enact his revenge on both Hunt and on the three women. He needed to let them know that Marc Rousseaux was not a man to be messed with. His plan had been a series of bank raids in Hunt's area of London and then to deploy Isobel, Alisa and Marisol to charm their way into Hunt's life and distract him enough from the robberies so that Marc could set him up for a fall. With the evidence planted it had seemed that Hunt had been finally put in his place. But thanks to his plucky DI, Hunt had been cleared and the plan had changed. Marc made a mental note that if he came into contact with DI Alex Drake ever again she would get what was coming to her. To correct this he had Marisol sent in to drug Hunt so that they could buy themselves some more time. Once Hunt had been in their "care" Marc hadn't been able to control his anger and hatred of the man and had lashed out nearly beating the man to death.

After he had taken care of Hunt it was time to deal with the rest. Marisol had been the first to go. Letting her go first had been his way of honouring his friendship with Alejandro. The poor woman had been through enough. Then it had been the turn of Alisa. He'd let Isobel deal with that. Let her betray her friend and eliminate any loose ends. Hearing the shots fired had brought a smile to his face. And now he had to deal with his precious Isobel. For her was reserved the worst of fates.

He looked over at Isobel in the passenger seat. So quiet. So deep in thought. _You're going to regret ever crossing me ma Cherie_

* * *

Alex stepped out on the ward that Gene was on and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It had been on hell of a day. God knows what she would have done if she had found Gene dead in that flat. Her stomach did a flip as she remembered the state they had found Gene in. She'd held onto him whispering to him to stay with her and conscious, while at the same time stroking his cheek gently. Gene of course hadn't made it easy for her. He had squirmed every now and again to press closer to her chest and delighted in her reaction every time he mentioned how firm her breasts were. When the ambulance had arrived they bundled him into it but Gene had refused to let go of Alex and in the end the paramedics had to take her with them in the ambulance.

She shook her head. This was the last thing she needed to be thinking right now. Gene was alive and although battered and bruised would live to fight another day as the Gene Genie. It made her so angry to think that these women could have taken him away from her. All through the interview with Alisa she had kept asking her "Why did you use Gene? What was your motivation?" but Alisa never gave her an answer. Marisol had been the same. It seemed that neither of them knew the real reasons for what they were doing. They were pawns in a bigger game. Marc Rousseaux's game.

Alex continued down the corridor passing a group of night shift Nurses who were talking animatedly at their station.

"Ooooh Kim how was Mr Hunt's bed bath?"

"Interesting to say the least. Under all those bruises he's got quite a strong body. Probably not your type Lottie, you like 'em lean"

Quiet sniggering

"Oi! Cheeky mare. I like 'em like Mr Hunt too." She smiled and gestured to two other nurses "You should let Dibz and Charlie do it next time. I they're sick of bed bathing Mr Leys….all that hair on his back…"

The two nurses visibly shuddered with disgust.

"Or me and Libby" piped up another who's name tag read Marie "I don't think you and Lottie should get to run your hands all over that body…."

"And if you comment on how tall he is what does he say?"

"Bigger in every department!" Came the chorus

"Ahem" Alex cleared her throat

Most of the nurses scarpered, still giggling about Gene's "department, leaving only the one named Charlie to man the desk

"Can I help you madam?"

"I'm here to see DCI Hunt"

"I'm afraid it's out of visiting hours and…." She stopped when Alex held up her ID "Right DI Drake go right through but don't wake him. He needs his rest"

Alex nodded and made her way further down the corridor towards Gene's room and on reaching the door she pushed her way quietly inside.

* * *

Gene was lying peacefully on the bed. His hair was tousled and the top buttons of his night shirt, which Shaz had kindly brought in, had been pulled open. The covers had been pushed down with his moving in the bed and Alex went over and pulled them back into place before taking a seat next to the bed and studying his sleeping form.

There was a bandage over the wound on his head and the splits on his lips were beginning to heal over but were still quite an angry red. The swelling around his eyes where he had been beaten was a little better than it had been earlier but it was still rather bad. It was a miracle that he could even see out of them at all. The rest of his body was hidden by the covers but she knew in her heart that the body underneath was a network of bruises, cuts and bandages. Alex longed to reach out and touch all the places on Gene that were damaged and reached over but balked at it as her hand lightly touched the fabric of his night shirt. Instead she moved her hand to his forehead and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. Gene whimpered lightly in his sleep as Alex touched him but he soon settled down again. Alex smiled and brought her hand to rest over his heart like she did the first day she got to 1981. It was still beating as strong as it did that day and that fact lifted her heart. Nothing could keep him down.

Alex laid her head on the pillow next to his and closed her eyes, the sound of his steady breathing and the strong beat of his heart gently lulling her to sleep.

* * *

It had just gone eleven am and CID was a hive of activity with everyone in before their shifts were due to start. All coffee mugs were well and truly topped up and bacon and egg sarnies had been ordered in to fuel the team as they covered every escape route that Marc and Isobel would possibly try. Ray lead the team as their DI had called in to say she would be a little late as she was picking up a few things for Gene. Shaz had smiled knowingly at Chris who, bless him, looked as bemused as ever; Ray on the other hand just huffed and took the role as acting DI very seriously… even more so since the bastard they were after had hurt their leader and idol.

Not that Ray would ever admit that he had been that affected by Gene's ordeal but truth be told it had reminded him of the car bomb that had shaken him up those few years ago. The post traumatic stress he had gone through and had only seen his Doctor about after constant pestering by DI Sam Tyler.

All airports and sea ports had all been put on high alert and Hover Speed had also been issued with descriptions of both Isobel and Marc with a warning that Mr Rousseaux was a very dangerous man who would potentially stop at nothing to get out of the country. Armed and Dangerous were the new key words for the day.

The doors swung open and the room fell silent at the sight of their DCI, propped up by Viv and Alex. Gene pulled away from Alex and strode to his office before slumping into his chair. Alex mouthed a silent thank you to Viv before following Gene into his office.

"Are you sure you should be here? The Doctors were pretty adamant that you required more time to heal Gene."

A gentle hubbub of voice began to ripple around the room as the shock of DCI Hunt's return wore off.

"I'll be fine Bolls. Nothin' a stiff drink an' a couple days with my feet up in front of the telly won't solve… but not till afta' we've caught that bastard Rousseaux. I wanna be the one leanin' over him as I 'andcuff 'im an' read 'im his rights."

Alex picked up the bottle of Whiskey and placed it out of reach of Gene.

"Find just ease up on this stuff whilst you are taking tablets at least please."

Gene just rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath; he huffed before barking orders at the rest of CID from his office.

"Well don't just bloody stand there gawpin' at me ya useless lot! Someone bloody well get me a drink whilst the rest of you lot tell me an' DI Drake 'ere what you've found out!"

There was a sense of mild panic as everyone scrabbled their paperwork together; Shaz on the other hand calmly walked into the office waited for Gene to down his double whiskey before speaking.

"Would you like a coffee Guv?"

"Ta."

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" Shaz smiled her bubbly and cheerful smile and Alex was pleased to have another calming presence in CID.

"Tea please… actually I'll come give you a hand." Alex had noticed Ray hovering in the doorway clearly wanting to speak to his DCI in private.

* * *

Marc had gotten cold feet after they had set off and decided to make a detour that lengthened their journey but gave them time to buy hair dye and clothing that he insisted would make them fit in with the holidaying types. Unknown to Isobel, Marc had gotten them new Belgian identities meaning she would have to speak French or very poor English and the passports only needed the photos to be attached. It was last minute changes like this that made Isobel wonder whether Marc had ever meant for her friends to come with them.

The occasional sign on the M2 flashed past identifying Rochester, Maidstone and the junction for the M20. Belle wondered what was had been the point of building a road that nobody seemed to use and had a large part of it missing. It was silly little things like this that she used to distract her mind from the thoughts that really wished to plague her. As much as Isobel wanted Alisa to tell the police where they were going Isobel also knew that the moment they were caught and Alisa revealed that she would be a marked woman.

Isobel glanced across at Marc blinking back the tears as she gripped the door hand of the car so tightly her fingers were white. She wanted to ask him why he had done this to her, made her go back to the way things had once been before. Isobel had believed him for so very long that he was a changed man… a better man but she had been blinded by stupid wretched love.

Marc reached and ran his fingers through Isobel's now short, black hair that he had forced her to have done.

"I love the new look on you Belle. You look so dark and sensual my beautiful girl. When we get to France ma Belle we can get married again and try for a family at last."

Isobel couldn't even force herself to smile; instead she continued to stare at the road ahead.

"What's the matter Belle?" Marc's smooth tones had become deeper and clipped; she could tell he was getting angry.

"I just never imagined us having to run away… again."

"Such is life and these things will happen."

"No. These things happen because of you Marc…" Her voice cracked and wavered as Isobel barely stopped herself from yelling at him. She stared at the road straight ahead steadying her breathing, "All the times I've cried to hide the pain away! I want my self respect back Marc."

There was silence in the car and for a moment Isobel honestly thought that Marc was about to lunge over and hit her but instead his hand lowered from playing with her hair to cover the hand that rested on her knee. He squeezed gently and smiled at Belle briefly before continuing to watch the road.

"Of course Belle, I understand. You'll get your sense of freedom my angel just let's sort this little problem out and then I promise you… everything will be different."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

**_A.N. OMG OMG OMG we are sooooooooooo sorry for this being so late! Life has just been so hectic we didn't know whether we were coming or going! But here is another chapter to keep you going over :)_**

* * *

Gene stood in the corridor, waiting for his D.I to join him, he watched Alisa through the glass of the interview room. She looked broken and depressed, and watched her hands as one comforted the other on her lap as if it was all she could bear to concentrate on. It struck Gene that she looked like a stranger to his eyes, yet those delicate hands had caressed his most intimate parts only days ago. She's been sexy, tempting and dirty and he'd reveled in the distraction.

This new woman before him, looked like a frightened child, light years away from the naughty school girl she'd been to him. Were Gene a weaker man he'd have felt sympathetic towards her, pitied her. These developments only served to anger him. Not so much angry at Alisa, but angry at Rousseaux for turning the women he'd grown to like into something they were not.

He'd already spoken to Mari briefly in her cell. Those sultry eyes stained with fear, the soft and sensuous voice cracked with the same emotion. The body she'd held with such a sexy confidence was now broken, doubled over and haunched in a protective pose. And yet, despite all that she'd still refused to tell him where Rousseaux was headed.

Gene bared his teeth and made a frustrated sound as he punched the wall before him, the noise alerting Alisa to his presence. Startled, she'd raised her head to look up at the window and her eyes locked with his. A voice behind him made Gene pull his gaze away.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time Hunt?"

Gene frowned at his D.I, her raised eyebrows and superior air firmly back in place. And he'd thought they were really getting somewhere…but then, how many times had he thought that and been wrong?

"What yer talkin' about?"

Alex's eyebrows dropped and she rolled her eyes smiling. She came towards him and rested a hand on his arm.

"Taking out your frustrations on innocent walls, only serves to injure you."

As her smile widened and she moved away from him, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that Alex had seen right through his story of a mugger at midnight. If she's known that much about him, why couldn't she see what he couldn't bring himself to say? Her hand on the door knob she gave him a questioning glance.

"Are you coming?"

Gene took a deep breath, raising his chin with a pout and puffing out his chest hoping to show her his spirit was still all it once was. With a brief nod, he started towards her and followed her into the interview room. Alisa jumped to her feet, her widened eyes watching Gene as he folded himself into a chair next to Alex. Gene brought suspicious eyes up to Alisa's.

"Oh, don't stand on our account."

Alisa sat down, eyes to the floor and Gene was surprised he didn't feel a little better. He was glad when Alex started talking, giving him time to gather his thoughts.

"Where are they?"

"They're trying to get out of the country. The original plan was to head for Dover, but…"

"Yes?" Alex said softly.

"I wouldn't put it past Marc to change the plans."

"Especially if he thinks you'll tell us where they are headed."

Alisa shook her head. "Marc thinks I'm dead, that Isobel killed me. Please, Gene…"

Gene glanced up from the desk he'd been studying, and saw the despair in Alisa's eyes as she started to cry.

"You have to save her, he'll kill her I'm sure of it."

"Isobel?" Alex questioned.

Alisa nodded sobbing into her hands and Gene felt a fresh surge of anger rush through him. Rousseaux would pay for what he'd done, not only to him, but for ruining these women's lives, running them down and bidding them do his will with fear. Chris burst in looking a little breathless but pleased.

"They've been spotted Guv."

Alex jumped up at his side, and Gene too went to get to his feet but Alisa grabbing his hand delayed him.

"Gene wait."

Gene turned from Alisa's pleading voice to Alex who stood waiting in the doorway. Alex nodded slightly and left.

"Yer'd better make this quick."

Alisa nodded and let go of his hand.

"I just… I needed to apologise before they cart me off, before I miss my chance to explain."

"I don' need any explainations from yer."

Gene saw her wince from the venom in his voice, and much as he knew he shouldn't be to hard on her he couldn't help it. Alisa nodded.

"I know you don't, and I don't expect you to forgive me but you have to understand."

When she began to sob a little harder, try as he might he couldn't help but pity her and try to save her from a little pain. It was well within' his power at this stage.

"I already know, I know what Rousseaux did t' yer family. N' I know why yer did what yer did. If I can stop 'im before anythin' 'appens t' Isobel I will."

Alisa nodded, wiping away her tears and holding herself a little taller with a deep breath. Almost as if some great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could now face prison with a little of her pride intact.

"Thank you."

Gene nodded slightly, and went after his D.I without a backwards glance.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

* * *

Marc parked the car just outside the Hovercraft port, a secluded area that would prevent detection for just a little while longer. Both he and Isobel got out of the car and surveyed their surroundings. The air was thick with a damp fog and the ground was wet enough for the wheels of the Fiat to begin the slow descent into it. Apart from the early morning bird song there was a deadly silence between the two. Isobel had barely spoken two words to Marc since the incident with Alisa. If he were to even have a hint of the truth Isobel knew her life would be forfeit for it. Marc's only wishes were to punish Gene Hunt (Mission completed) and to make a new life with her across the waters (Mission in progress).

Rousseaux stretched and sat on the bonnet of the Fiat, it lurched with the movement and sunk even further into the mud. He gestured for Isobel to join him and when she didn't move he gave up and folded his arms against his chest while shooting her a look that could melt ice. Isobel took the hint and gingerly moved over to join him on the car bonnet, her new black hair falling briefly into her eyes before she brushed it away.

"We must be discreet from now on Ma Cherie" He glanced over at her but she kept her eyes firmly focussed on the ground at her feet. "Nothing can go wrong now Belle…nothing. If there is even the slightest hint that your "petite amis" have told Hunt and his team of our plans then that pretty little head of yours …." He twisted his finger around a lock of her hair "…will find itself detached from that pretty little neck" He pulled her hair sharply causing her to gasp out in pain. "You do still have a voice ma petite fleur…you better keep using it or I will begin to get very annoyed with you and you know what happens when I am displeased don't you?"

Belle nodded but Marc yanked her hair back so her face was twisted to face his "I didn't hear you Belle"

"Y…es…..yes..." Came the strangled and frightened gasp

"That's my girl. Now we must hurry if we are to escape the grasp of the Met's finest ma Cherie" He got up and walked around to the back of the Fiat pulled a duffle bag from the boot and walked back to rejoin Isobel at the front of the car. "It was unfortunate that Hunt had to escape with his life. It would have pleased me far more had he had died at my hands but as it was you and your petite amis could not stomach the punishment he so deserved." Marc took a deep breath "I only held back for you my Belle. Hunt needed to be taught a lesson for crossing me and even though he did not pay the full price I believe he learnt his lesson. If only that DI of his would stop getting in the way. She's making powerful enemies, Belle, and if she ever crosses my path again I will not be held responsible for my actions"

Isobel shot him a frightened look "You wouldn't actually kill her Marc? I know you didn't get the outcome you wanted with Ge…Hunt but is there any need to harm her?"

Marc shook his head "Belle, Belle, Belle. DI Drake is far too clever to remain in possession of the knowledge of our deeds. She has more brains than the rest of the Met put together and will no doubt never be off our trail. We will always be on the run as long as she is around. If our paths ever cross again then Alex Drake will pay the price for her meddling." He reached over to Isobel's face and stroked her cheek gently "If DI Drake means as much to Gene Hunt as you mean to me then it will be my final triumph over Hunt if he has to watch his precious girl being lowered into the ground in a wooden box. His life would be ruined as mine would be if I ever lost you"

Marc removed his hand from Belle's face and stood up.

"We need to move quickly. The hovercraft leaves in an hour and we need to get our papers in order" He reached inside the bag, pulled out two Belgian passports and handed one to Isobel. She flipped hers open revealing that she was a Belgian national and in fact three years younger than she actually was. The picture showed her with her newly dyed haircut. It was unsmiling and had the look of a woman who was almost tired of living. She flipped it closed again, turning the little book over in her hands.

"Come ma Cherie, we need to go" he took her hand "Time to make ourselves disappear"

Marc led Isobel away from the car and towards the port. She came reluctantly but held her head high. If she was going down for this she would make sure that it was in a blaze of glory rather than to have her name sullied by Marc if they ever got caught. As they passed several cars Isobel glanced at a couple who were sitting in a car seemingly arguing over a map. Recognition flashed briefly before her eyes before she dismissed it and leaned in closer to Marc, heading towards the Hover-port entrance.

* * *

The couple in the car finished looking at the map as soon as Marc and Isobel were out of sight. Folding it away the woman sat up and looked across at the man before speaking…

"They look cosy don't they?"

"No doubt. She looked like she recognised us there though. Yer think we've been rumbled"

"Your perm may be striking Ray but I doubt it would cause anyone to double take…unless in disgust"

Ray shot her a glare "You just wait until I tell Chris"

Shaz smiled as she picked up the radio "Well you can tell 'im yourself in a minute Ray" She spoke into the radio "Chris?...Chris are you there?"

A voice crackled into the car "Yeah I'm 'ere"

"Tell the Guv we've spotted Rousseaux and Eschete at the Hover port and we're gonna keep on their tail"

"Roger that" A sound of the receiver being dropped and an exclamation of "bugger" was heard

Ray sighed into his hands and muttered "Bloody useless Div"

* * *

DCI Hunt and DI Drake were already waiting in Dover having raced down after Alisa's tip off. The journey had been relatively quick with Gene pushing the Quattro to its full potential and ignoring most (if not all) of the rules of the road. Now they were sat in the car waiting on South Military Road, barely five minutes from the Port and so incredibly close to catching Marc Rousseaux.

Gene was tense and barely able to constrain his need to get Rousseaux and show him exactly what he thought of the bloke. Alisa had tried to apologise and although Gene hadn't fully accepted it the reason these women had charmed their ways into his life were all down to that bastard. He wanted to hate them all but he couldn't... he pitied them and if he was honest he would say that they each reminded him a little bit of his mother. Too scared to walk away from the one reason they were hurting... the men in their lives or in this case the one man who ruled all of their lives.

Now that Mari and Ali were back in London under the watchful eye of Viv, the reality was they would each be prosecuted for their involvement in his kidnapping but Gene personally wasn't going to press charges against the three of them... and this he had no intention of discussing or reasoning with Alex over. He also had no intention of explaining his actions to anyone else either no matter how high up the chain of command it went.

The radio crackled into life.

"Guv? Guv you there?"

"What is it Chris?"

"They've been spotted Guv. Down at the Terminal. Apparently they've changed their appearance too."

"Tell Ray to 'old back until I get there!"

"Yes Guv!"

* * *

They still had some time to waste until they were allowed to board, according to one of the members of staff that Belle had stopped the Hovercraft was delayed due to maintenance work but it was nothing to worry about and everyone was going to receive some form of compensation.

Marc had become agitated from then on, pacing back and forth as time ticked by. He had already had to delay the journey by one day whilst they changed their disguises and when they had arrived yesterday evening they were informed all Channel Crossings were postponed due to bad weather on the French coast. So instead they had spent the night holed up in some cheap B&B with an overly perky owner who wanted to know every detail of their lives. Thankfully Belle had the patience to deal with the woman as Marc had come incredibly close to killing her with his bare hands.

The sun had already risen and the early morning mist was slowly burning away, Dover was waking up and the gentle hubbub of the port was getting louder as more people arrived to take their trips across the Channel. Glancing at his watch Marc cursed out loud when he saw it was already nine am, he had hoped to be well on their way through Belgium by now heading for Italy.

Marc had planned their route taking into consideration the fact that they would be looked for so by changing countries he hoped to lose anyone after him. His route was to take them from Calais through Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany back into France before passing through Switzerland and finally into Italy. Every location had a new identity and some contact who knew nothing of who they truly were. Of course though all along Marc had never intended on brining Alisa or Mari along with them the whole way, instead he had planned on leaving Alisa in Luxembourg and Mari in Switzerland.

Sitting beside Belle on the low wall he watched in silence as Belle sat gazing out to sea, her hair caught in the gentle breeze.

"We can finally have the family you always talked about." Marc played with the strands of her hair, loving the glossy blackness and the soft feel of it in his fingers.

"Maybe."

"Why only maybe? Don't you want a family?"

Belle waited until Marc had released her lock of hair from his hold and looked at him.

"I do want a family Marc but not just yet."

He forced a smile, lowering his gaze as a Port Guard wandered by whistling to himself. Belle glanced up and recognised Chris as he carried on past them towards another Guard who was leaning against one of the Port huts.

"Let's go sit in the car. I'm cold out here." Belle tugged on Marcs' arm.

"No. You can go sit in the car, I'm perfectly fine here."

Belle toyed with the idea of begging Marc to come with her but she knew what she had to do. She had no intention of helping Marc get away from Gene Hunt; instead she wanted to have him trapped in a position that left him utterly defenceless. She sighed and headed back to the car.

* * *

Leaning against the side of the car Belle rolled her head trying to release the tension she felt in her shoulders. She shivered and sighed frustrated that she was actually cold but thankful that her coat was in the boot of the car. She wandered round to the boot of the car and unlocked it. It was only when she turned to glance over her shoulder that Belle realise she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh my god!" Belle clasped a hand to her chest, her heart pounding away almost dropping the coat in the process.

"Shh! Please Isobel it's me DI Alex Drake! Don't draw attention to us."

"You scared me! I thought you were... what are you doing here?! Where is Gene?"

Belle glanced around trying to see where Marc was; luckily he was still sat on the bench watching the world go by blissfully unaware of what was going on. Belle turned back to look at Alex who remained crouched down between the building and a parked car.

"Alisa explained that you saved her from Marc. We know the truth about Marc Rousseaux and why the three of you were forced to take part in DCI Gene Hunts' kidnapping. Under the circumstances we are willing to review our case against you if you help us."

"Where are Gene and the others?! Please tell me you did not come alone!"

"All under cover currently... Isobel I need you to help us."

"I am already helping you by getting Marc as far away from you and Gene as possible. He wants you dead DI Drake, if he had his way he would kill you and then everyone else Gene has ever cared for."

"We are well aware of what Mr Rousseaux is like. Gene and I are... well it's not like that... but it's beside the point Isobel. My job is to ensure you are safe."

"Who keeps you safe then? Entre deux coeurs qui s'aiment, nul besoin de paroles Alex."

Alex could feel her skin flush as she understood exactly what Belle was insinuating. Alex checked over her shoulder looking back to see that the others who were now assembled as Port Staff however she couldn't see Gene anywhere. She hoped that he hadn't been foolish enough to ignore her instructions to let her try and reason first then if that failed they could go in guns blazing. Belle was fiddling with the hem of her coat which was hooked over one arm and still clutched tightly to her chest.

"Marc could kill you to. Alisa and Mari have both made it clear to us what happened the first time. Even you know you can't trust him Isobel."

"I know that already anyway. It's a small sacrifice to make. My life is far from perfect Alex, in all honesty I've lead the life of the painted clown. Always smiling on the outside as I wept deep down in my heart. I never stopped loving Marc just... I started to hate him but my heart never seemed able to accept that. I was always told that there was a fine line between love and hate."

Alex barely concealed the shudder that crept down her spin at the thought of the clown and all it represented. As she stood there was a shout from behind her and Alex immediately recognised the voice... it was Gene and he was yelling out, she went to turn but something cold was pressed against the back of her neck.

Then she knew exactly why that feeling of dread was creeping up her spine.

"Well well isn't this nice and cosy. There I was thinking my lovely wife to be couldn't make me any happier! Then look here! She manages to bring me the perfect gift." Marc turned Alex so she was a shield for him pressing his back against the car. He settled his dark, intense gaze on Belle.

"I knew I could always rely on you. Just as much of a manipulative woman as ever Belle."

"Marc let her go. You'll only make things worse."

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

He cocked the gun, the click loud in Alex's ear. Gene watched on seriously fucked off now and about ready to start seriously kicking the shit out of Marc. They had no idea how he had manage to slip past them, but now there were two civilian Port Guards dead and Marc holding Alex hostage.

"Well DCI Hunt it would seem I have something that belongs to you." Marc pressed his cheek against Alex's face, his gaze settled on Gene.

"You harm a fuckin' hair on 'er 'ead Marc an' I'll make sure you'll be leaving this country in a body bag! Do I make myself clear?!"

Marc laughed his grip around Alex tight enough to make her gasp out in pain. Bell stood there unsure what to do desperate to help but at the same time wanting to protect the man she had been married to for so long.

"So what do you plan on doing once you've killed me Mr Rousseaux. You're not likely to get on that ferry with all these police officers around."

"What do you propose then?" Marc sickly sweet smile only made Gene angrier. He wanted to get his hands of Marc and make him truly pay.

"Why don't we try and resolve this without further bloodshed."

"Further bloodshed? I've killed no-one so far only bruised your egotistical, bully of a DCI and even that wasn't worth the time or effort."

"We know you killed Alisa so currently Marc it is in your best interests to co-operate with the police."

The cool metal of the gun was placed against the exposed expanse of Alex's chest, forcing the gun to be angled up towards her neck. She tried to move away from the gun but that forced her closer to Marc. Alex calmed her breathing trying to remember her training whilst hope and pray no-one did anything stupid."

"I think you'll find DI Alex Drake... I have the upper hand here. Anyway... I didn't kill Alisa. Did I Belle?"

There was silence and Alex could tell Marc was not the type to like being kept waiting.

"Belle?" The tone of his voice had changed from his usual aggressive manner to something more questioning. Alex could see from the look of her fellow Police officers and Gene that something was going on behind them.

"Let her go Marc." Belle's voice was barely a whisper.

"Now now Belle don't be so stupid." Marc wanted to turn and face Belle but Alex could feel something was stopping him. Instead she felt him turn his head to look at Belle, giving the team the chance they needed to get close enough.

"Shut up and let her go!" The suddenness of Belle yelling had everyone on edge; Alex could see Gene was taking his chance to move closer to them whilst Marc was distracted.

"Promise me you won't shoot Belle and I'll let DI Drake go."

"I won't shoot you Marc. But you have to let go of Alex now."

Belle had stood there watching on in silent horror, the truth that she was about to be a part of an innocent womans murder seemed more imminent. It was then that she had felt the heavy weight in the pocket of her coat.

Sliding her hand between the folds of the fabric she managed to gently pull the gun free of the pocket. There were still two bullets left in the gun from where she had wasted two earlier pretending to shoot her friend.

Now she would put the bullets to their proper use. Executing the man who plagued her life and ruined everything he touched. It didn't matter that there was a chance Belle could die as well because she simply didn't care any more... not when it could be given up to make sure that Marc couldn't hurt anyone else ever again.

Belle had known then exactly what she had to do.

* * *

Alex didn't get a chance to turn around and look at what was happening before her ears hurt from the sudden noise of two guns being fired. Alex hit the floor, quickly throwing her arms up over her head to shield herself. Gene landed across her body, holding himself just up off her so not to crush her whilst protecting Alex from whatever was happening.

After what seemed like forever Gene finally lifted himself off of Alex, if somewhat slowly from all his injuries now giving him more grief. Alex pushed herself up, the palms of her hands digging into the gravel as she watched boots run past her field of vision.

Clearly she wasn't dead and neither was Gene but there had been two shots fired. Alex forced herself to her feet quickly, using Gene (who was still kneeling on the ground) as a prop, before pushing her way through the small crowd that had formed where she had once stood.

Lying there was Marc, only identifiable from the clothes that he was wearing. Apparently Isobel had been taking no risks when she aimed her gun. From the looks of it, it had been a point blank shot to the face.

Ray was kneeling on the ground next to Isobel, his hands placed over her shoulder barely containing the blood that oozed up from beneath his hands. Shaz was knelt above Isobel's head, holding her hand tightly as Chris radioed for an ambulance.

"He's finally gone..." Belle whispered, a gentle smile graced her lips as her gaze fixed on a point past Alex's shoulder, it was only when Gene gently placed a hand on Alex's shoulder that she realised who Belle was talking to.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

* * *

Gene sighed into his whiskey; the rest of C.I.D had cleared off an hour or two before, while his D.I had gone to the hospital with Isobel. _Isobel_. She had been the start of all of this, and Gene had the scars to remind him. His whole body ached as he pushed himself to his feet, he felt old and worn and more than ever Gene wondered if this was what he had really wanted from his life when he joined the force all those years ago.

As he shrugged on his great coat and flicked off the lights he recalled all the people he had met over the years. All his old superiors, the people he had watched grow old before his eyes when they were beaten by the scum. His own mentor, Harry Woolfe. He had turned in the end hadn't he? For the first time Gene could almost completely understand why. Gene shook his head as he absent mindedly made his way to the doors of the station.

"You off then Guv?"

Gene glanced up at Viv who stood behind the desk. Gene felt the old reflex come into play without him wanting it to; he pushed out his chest, made himself stand tall. The very image of power. He gave one brief nod and left without a word.

Without thinking about his destination Gene lowered himself into the Quattro and it roared to life with a quick flick of the wrist. Gene's frown deepened when he realised his heart hadn't quickened. He loved this car, the power under the hood and the sound it made as it roared along the open road had in the past got his heart racing with the pure exhilaration of it all, but today? Nothing.

Gene stopped the car and stepped out by the river across the road from the hospital. Alex was in there, in there with Isobel. Why had Alex gone with her? She certainly showed no signs of liking belle in the past, so why was she bothering to make sure she was well looked after? Shouldn't she be out here, with him?

Running one hand through his hair Gene lowered himself to lean on the railing, staring into the inky black depths of the water. The light from the moon shined on the surface, but below all manner of sinister creatures were lurking. The water reminded Gene of himself, and he vaguely wondered if he had ever been any different really. Maybe now, he was really being him? The man under the coat so to speak.

Gene let his face rest in his hands and sighed as he admitted that wasn't the truth. As much as he hadn't wanted it to, much as he had been the big brave boy and got on with his job, now it was all over Gene was feeling the strain and he thought he knew why. His heart was dead. An empty vessel with only swirling remnants of hurt to prove it was there at all.

When the rain started to fall Gene didn't feel it, though the night wasn't warm and the rain was cool his mind was too busy to allow the little things to get through. Gene wondered how he'd ever learn to get over this, ever learn to get back what he had, what he'd liked in himself. He'd learn through discipline he decided. Women, women made the heart weak. He couldn't afford to be weak, he needed to be strong, to protect himself.

He wasn't aware of the silent tears that seeped from his grey blue eyes and the salty water mixed with the smoggy rain. He needed to get rid of this horrid unfamiliar feeling. Vulnerability.

* * *

Alex's feet hurt. What she wouldn't give for a foot rub. She let out an exasperated sigh as she reached the hospital doors and realised the skies were weeping outside. Pulling the collar of her leather jacket up to protect her neck she stepped outside. The scarlet of the Quattro against the dark night sky caught her eye and she strained her eyes to read the number plate. It was Gene's, no sign of him in the car though. Thinking they had missed each other in the hospital, she stepped back inside and went to the lady sitting at reception.

"Has a DCI Hunt come in?"

The receptionist shook her head.

"No, you're the only officer we've seen tonight. It's a pity that poor Belle couldn't have her family around her when she's feeling like this, poor little love."

Alex resisted the urge to give the kindly receptionist a few home truths but settled for what she hoped resembled a smile.

"Thanks anyway."

Stepping outside, Alex saw the Quattro remained in its place and began to wonder. Where on earth was Gene? She thought about going to wait by the car but frowned at the thought of Gene's comments when he returned to find her looking like a half drowned rat.

Looking around she could see no form of shelter and sighing she began to walk across the road, she could deal with Gene's comments if she could give her feet a rest. And she would give as good as she got, just like always. As she got closer to the car, she spotted his silhouette slumped across the railings and felt her heart beat a little faster. Taking the last few metres at a run she made her way over to him.

"Gene? Gene!"

When she stopped a foot behind him he still hadn't turned, showed no indication that he had heard her calls on her high heeled footsteps across the hard wet ground.

"Gene?" she said hesitantly.

She examined the defeated figure he made, head in his hands too weary to show her who was boss. He looked vulnerable and she couldn't stand it. She reached for him touching his arm slightly and he jumped away. Alex's breath caught in her throat as she watched his body language change.

He looked like he had been crying and his head wasn't held high, his chin was almost resting on his deflated chest. The same chest she was used to staring at in outrage as he puffed it out and pulled rank. He'd stuffed his hands in to the pockets of his coat and his whole body seemed to be sagging as if ropes were pulling him to the ground and he was using his last piece of strength just to stay upright.

All of this upset Alex, but it was the strange look in his eyes that shocked her most. _Suspicion_ lingered there, plain for all to see. He once hooded eyes now showed her into his very soul, no longer hiding emotion. Emotion she had wished just once she could see. Be careful what you wish for. He father had said that a lot when she was young.

"Gene, come and get out of the rain."

She watched his brow furrow as he gave her a confused look for a moment, before he turned his head to the sky holding out a hand to test for rain. His hand clenched into a fist, and fire replaced the suspicion in his eyes as he pulled his head down to look at her once more. When he spoke, he sounded like a stranger to Alex. A mumbling stranger.

"I don't need yer tellin' me what t' do _Detective Inspector_."

There was something about the way he said it that made Alex shiver. Maintaining his defeated pose Gene wandered over to the Quattro and got in, starting the engine he drove away without giving her another glance. _Detective Inspector… _He'd used her rank a hundred times before, to remind her that she was his subordinate but this time it was different. Somehow she knew that. Alex thought for a moment, voicing her thoughts out loud.

_Detective Inspector_. He didn't use my name…he's distancing himself… "Gene!"

Forgetting the pain in her feet Alex began to run up the road in the direction his Quattro had gone in but stopped after a few metres, it was futile. Gene was damaged goods now, Belle, Ali and Mari had seen to that. Alex felt a tear of her own run down her cheek as she realised it was too late. Gene Hunt had gone, and she would never know the real man again.

* * *

Gene threw the Quattro into gear violently as he sped through the streets of London. Life couldn't get any worse than it was at that very moment. Done over by three women in quick succession, kidnapped, beaten to a pulp, got Alex involved in a dangerous hostage situation and finally rejected her as she tried to help him. He needed to get away from her. Far away. If those women could get under his skin and into his life in such a short amount of time what could happen if he let Alex into his life? Gene's hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel as he thought about it. Alex had the potential to turn his whole world upside down and inside out. _Not like she hasn't done already _his subconscious reminded him.

From the moment she had fainted in front of him he'd been hooked on her. She'd wormed her way into his department, his heart, his wine bar…his bloody life. To let her in would ruin him forever. Gene thought back to every moment she'd undermined his authority, made him question himself. She had the ability to destroy him and it was a risk he just couldn't take. If the past few weeks had taught him anything it was that he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not even members of his own team and especially Alex. She was unlike any woman he had ever met and that scared the shit out of him. The only way he could deal with this was to keep everyone at arms length. Close himself off. Put up the shutters and become the tough Guv persona that everyone expected from him.

He'd been thinking so long he hadn't noticed that he'd managed to drive all the way home. Stuck on angry autopilot. He pulled up and turned the engine off. The sudden silence brought everything back to him in a horrible crushing reality. Everything that had happened staring him in the face and mocking him. Gene laid his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him, breathing slowly until he fell into an exhaustion fuelled sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

**_A.N. As a little Christmas treat we've managed to get an update out in time for Christmas. We hope that you all have a brilliant Christmas and a Happy New Year and we'll see you in 2009 xxx_**

* * *

The car door slammed loudly, echoing down the street. Alex stomped away from the Quattro, muttering under her breath as she walked away from the station and across the street towards Luigis. The street lights lit up the puddles that were dotted along the road. It seemed that every day this week they had argued over everything and nothing, like an age old routine that couldn't be broken they bickered and fought over every little fact and piece of evidence at work and then when they were outside of work they would argue too... though not as much in these last couple of weeks.

"Drake! Get back here!" Gene's voiced echoed loudly.

"No!"

The Quattro car door slammed once more, a little more gently this time as Gene locked his precious car before following Alex, who was already at the top of the steps leading down to Luigis. He caught up with her grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"I told you to stop."

"You're not my father Gene nor have you the right to tell me what to do!"

"For your information Drake as your DCI I 'ave every bloody right to tell you what to do!"

Alex pulled her arm free of his grip, prodding her finger into his chest.

"Not whilst we are off duty _DCI Hunt_." She spat out his title, the venom in her voice clear.

Gene caught her hand and for a moment Alex wondered for a moment what exactly he intended to do. His touch lingered for a moment longer before he pulled her away from the steps and away from the prying eyes of the rest of the team who were curious over the commotion. They stood under a street lamp a few metres away from Luigis, the raucous noise of the team singing loudly and drinking could still be heard clearly though.

"I'm warning you Drake you're gettin' pretty close to really pissin' me off."

"Good." Alex met his steely steady gaze, she knew she was being stupid acting the way she was but Alex just couldn't help it. Everything he had done over the last two weeks had been really getting to her and he had finally pushed her over the edge today with his latest little stunt. "You've already pissed me off Gene as you so eloquently put it."

He chuckled, eyebrows raised in amusement. "Oh really? An' what exactly 'ave I done to get you so bloody worked up?"

"Where do I start?! You refused to press charges against Marisol, Alisa or Isobel... which I know you had your reasons for but then you fabricate evidence making me look like an idiot in front of the Superintendent. You've had me put onto cases which are simply a waste of my time and resources just because you want to prove a point. Not to mention the fact that you've spent these last two weeks acting like... like I am nothing more than just a DI to you."

The truth was that Alex was angry that Gene had spent nearly every free hour he had from work speaking with Marisol, Alisa and Isobel. He would visit Belle in hospital and had ensured that none of them would have to remain in custody.

If Alex hadn't of know better she would have said that Gene was falling for them all over again. The only reason Alex knew that wasn't true was because Gene had distanced himself from Alex too... from most women it seemed. He didn't flirt with the girls in the bar like he usually did, and the sexist remarks had almost completely disappeared. Even Shaz had remarked how subdued Gene seemed lately.

Alex had tried to talk to Gene but every time she tried he gave her yet another pile of pointless paperwork. What Alex didn't want to admit though was that she was hurt that the barriers that they had managed to finally break through were back in place and twice as strong from his side. It would seem that the physical wounds had healed but the emotional ones were causing long term damage.

"What did you bloody think I'd do Drake? You reckon I should 'ave pressed charges against those stupid tarts who got involved with the wrong man? You think that I'd present information that would make my whole team look like they couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery? I'm the DCI in this department an' it is up to me to make the decision that is best for my team!"

"Including isolating your DI?"

"If I think it's for the best then yes!" Gene lit a cigarette discarding the match into the nearest puddle. Alex watched the smoke rise lazily from between his lips into the night air.

"You know what the problem with you is Gene. You can never say sorry!" Alex barely managed to contain her anger as she ground out the words from between her teeth on him. "Do you even know what it means?!"

"For your information Drake I've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Sorry but – "Alex was about to make a sarcastic remark but she was cut short.

"Apology accepted" Gene took a drag from his cigarette, crumpling the now empty packet and discarding it to the ground.

"I wasn't apologising Gene! I was... oh you know what forget it!" Her tone of voice changed to that tense and terse way she had of speaking when she was so near to screaming her head off. "Clearly you are incapable of comprehending how wrong you've been! You know what Gene... you are such a Neanderthal! You really infuriate me Gene Hunt!"

"Now Bolly don't get you knickers in a twist." The glint in his eye was more than enough of a warning for Alex that she was heading into dangerous territory. Gene could hold his temper when he needed but when he was around Alex all sense of self control seemed to fly out of the window.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, the curls starting to go limp in the damp mizzle that was beginning to fall. Pacing back on forth on the pavement, she wanted to scream, she needed to cry but most of all, despite how much she currently despised and loathed Gene Hunt... all Alex wanted to do was kiss him.

And that was far worse than any feeling of hatred she wished she could contours for him. She felt drained and tired and no longer had the urge to continue trying to get Gene to understand why she was so angry with him. Alex turned away heading back to Luigis, her hands shoved into her pockets.

"What's the matter Drake? Finally got all that naggin' 'n bitchin' out of yer system?" His snide comment dug deep.

"You know what Gene." Alex turned to face him her tone falsely cheerful, "Why don't you go and see one of those tarts you seem so eager to keep your bed warm at night."

Alex forced a smile at Gene but as she went to walk away, he caught her and pulled him back into his arms. It happened so suddenly, Alex found herself pressed against Gene's body, gazing up into his eyes. The cigarette he had been smoking had been discarded and as Alex went to speak Gene forced her arms behind her back, pinning them with one hand. With the other he gently cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

She gasped against his lips but it only seemed to encourage Gene further as his kiss became bruising and demanding. Alex responded the only way she knew how... by melting into his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

****

CHAPTER 25

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...****as the BBC/Kudos are the evil overlords and keep it all to themselves**

**Still rated M. **

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! We would really like to know what you think of it even if it is just a line :)_**

**_A.N. This is the final chapter of Entrapment and we hope you enjoy it as much as we have writing it. Hopefully we'll write more fic in the future *fingers crossed* Many thanks to our beta Kimi-87 for getting this back to us quickly and correcting everything for us :)_**

* * *

5 and a half minutes earlier…

Unknown to Gene the Quattro was being watched as it pulled up outside Luigi's that night. As Gene slammed his door and made his way after Drake he was still being watched. Marisol's car held the spies. Mari, Belle and Ali exchanged smiles as Gene and his D.I started to argue. Belle rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do with him?"

Mari laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think Gene needed our help screwing things up with Alex after all. He's doing a mighty fine job for himself."

Ali frowned.

"Shh listen."

Gene continued to shout on.

. "Oh really? An' what exactly 'ave I done to get you so bloody worked up?"

"Where do I start?! You refused to press charges against Marisol, Alisa or Isobel... which I know you had your reasons for but then you fabricate evidence making me look like an idiot in front of the Superintendent.-"

The girls gasped as one. Belle shrugged.

"I knew we'd have something to do with it."

Mari patted a reassuring hand on Belle's.

"They'll always find something to argue about. Don't look so down, come on girls this is entertainment!"

The girls fell quiet once more to listen to the arguing pair, watching Gene as he lit up his cigarette calmly while his D.I stewed.

"You know what the problem with you is Gene. You can never say sorry!" Alex barely managed to contain her anger as she ground out the words from between her teeth on him. "Do you even know what it means?!"

"For your information Drake I've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Sorry but – "Alex was about to make a sarcastic remark but she was cut short.

"Apology accepted" Gene took a drag from his cigarette, crumpling the now empty packet and discarding it to the ground.

Ali laughed out loud earning a glare from Belle.

"What?"

Mari rolled her eyes and turned to face Ali who sat in the back seat.

"You were the one telling us to be quiet and listen. You carry on laughing like that and we'll be spotted."

Ali scowled but said nothing, turning her head to the window.

"You know what Gene." Alex turned to face him her tone falsely cheerful, "Why don't you go and see one of those tarts you seem so eager to keep your bed warm at night."

The girls gasped again. Mari looked at her friends in horror.

"That's a bit harsh!"

Belle chuckled softly.

"No it isn't."

Ali smiled in agreement with her friend, Mari sighed and the three continued to listen. All had fallen silent, and the shapes of Gene and Alex had disappeared from under the street light. Belle was agitated.

"Where've they've gone?"

Mari started the engine.

"We might have been rumbled, let's get going."

Mari started to put the car in motion but Ali shouted out.

"Wait! Look, over there."

Mari and Belle followed her gaze and gasped. Gene had Alex's hands held behind her back and gazed down into her eyes. As they watched he cupped her cheek before their lips connected. Belle giggled.

"Well it looks to me as if they've made things up."

Mari shifted the car into gear again.

"We should go."

Ali wound the window down, stuck her head out and did her best northern accent.

"Get a room yer dirty bleeders!"

Mari pushed down on the accelerator and the car sped away, taking the girls and their giggles off into the night.

* * *

Gene and Alex sprang apart looking all around them, not a soul in sight.

"What the bloody 'ell?"

"Well whoever they were I think they're advice has to be taken."

Gene narrowed his eyes at her, he was sure if he'd stopped kissing her she'd reject him. Especially after all he'd said and done it would have been what he'd expected, but here she was, her lips swollen from their kiss and her eyes dark with desire. Gene knew then that she had to be feeling exactly the same as him. Gene closed the small gap between them and took her hand.

"Yer know me Bolly, I always take advice."

Alex snorted softly with laughter, her fingers lightly grasping at his coat sleeve as she led him to the steps. Once out of view of the diners Gene rested his hand on her waist leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck. She responded almost immediately her head tilting to give him more access, and as she let out a sigh Gene was sure he heard Alex giggle.

"Did your mother never tell you not to play on the stairs?" Gene growled against her neck, his lips barely brushing against the skin of her neck. With both hands he pulled her flush against him, "I'm not playin' games anymore Alex."

Before she could respond Gene turned her in his arms, his lips crashing down on hers. His kiss was demanding and left her breathless as she gave in, her legs feeling weak beneath her. As if he could read her mind Alex let out a squeak of surprise as Gene carried her up the steps.

They barely broke the kiss as Gene staggered up the stairs, so reluctant to release the precious cargo in his arms. Finally Alex pulled away murmuring something that sounded like 'keys' as they reached her door.

Gene waited as Alex squirmed in his arms trying to find her keys but suddenly Gene made an impatient noise and kicked the door clean open. Alex could only cling to him in shock and stared at her front door which now had a considerably large foot print stamped on it.

"Gene!" Alex glared at him, the moment almost lost as she felt her anger rise again.

He made no comment however, choosing instead to step inside and kick the door shut behind him. Gene quickly kissed Alex before she could begin to complain about her front door, her attention captivated as he set her on her feet, whipping her around and pinning her to the front door.

Alex could barely move as Gene held her against the door, she knew that this was what she wanted but at the same time she wanted to fight against him and take control. As Alex wriggled against Gene, he dropped his head to her neck, his lips brushing against her skin so lightly and she gasped beneath him, the rough feel of his stubble scratching across the smooth flesh of her neck was driving her crazy. Alex shivered at the feeling as she felt Genes' fingers start to work at the buttons of her blouse.

The last button of the blouse slipped free, Gene forced her legs further apart pinning her like he would a suspect as he frisked them. Alex's hands were pinned into place above her head, whilst his other hand fought to unclip her bra. Once loosened he released her arms only to drag the blouse off, followed shortly after by the bra both of which were discarded behind him, the rustle of fabric joined by the sounds of Alex's low moans of pleasure and Genes own deep steady breathing.

"Put yer 'ands against the door an' don't move 'em." Gene ordered Alex, she took her time to react to his demands but Gene made it clear he was in no mood to play nice. He placed his hands on the bare flesh of her hips just above the waistline of her jeans, slowly he trailed them upwards lingering in all the right places before forcing her hands flat against the door. "Next time do as yer told quicker."

Trailing his hands back along a similar path Gene finally paused at her breasts, his thumbs skimmed across the gentle curve of her breasts before he cupped the weight of them, brushing his thumb back and forth over her nipples and encouraging another mewl from Alex.

"Turn." It was less of an order now and had a subtly hint of a plea but Alex was beyond the point of wanting to analyse Genes every move. She turned in his arms, her back pressed against the cool, solid wood of the door made her gasp a little. Gene seemed unbothered that she was a little uncomfortable and took his time kissing down from her ear, along her neck and across her collar bone before taking a peaked nipple into his mouth. With one hand he mimicked the same action as his tongue on the other breast, Alex arched into his touch. All the time she felt her palms firmly pressed against the door as if she were unable to touch Gene just yet.

"_Oh…" _Alex sighed loudly in pleasure, her fingers curling up so her hands formed fists.

Gene continued his administrations, nipping at the sensitive flesh before bringing his mouth back to hers, and meeting her tongue.

"Mmm. Tastes good." Gene grunted, his voice deep and thick with desire. Alex could only imagine that something else was thick with desire for her as well.

"Really?" Her voice betrayed her as she sounded so breathless.

"I've been dying for a drop of Bolly." Gene was pressed against her now, his body revealing exactly how much he had been 'dying' for a drop of Bolly. Alex knew now that she had him distracted. With a gentle bump of her hips she moved him backwards, one hand now pressed in the centre of his chest carefully forcing him back, whilst the other hand was gently tugging at his belt.

A knowing smile played at her lips as Alex finally got the control she wanted. With the moves of a cat... or lioness as would be more appropriately suited, Alex side stepped Gene and sauntered past him, hips swaying as she put distance between them. Gene thought she looked so bold, standing there half naked, hand on hip and not a bit self conscious about it. Gods how it made him want her all the more.

"Oh it's a drink you want?" she teased, her tongue wetting her lips briefly, "Why didn't you say? I've not got any Bollinger to hand but I'm sure I can find something to fulfil your needs."

She slinked over to the kitchen, wiggling her hips at him as she went. Gene shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his tie free and threw both over the sofa, before he followed her. He was only a step behind Alex when she reached the sink; he came to stand behind her, hands on her waist. Gene distracted Alex as she was trying to pour two glasses of wine, the liquid sloshing out of the glass and into the sink. She gave up trying to pour any drinks and left the glasses and bottle standing in the sink as he murmured in her ear

"There's only _one_ thing I want to taste."

His hand wandered to the front of her jeans, pulling the fly down slowly. Alex leant back against him, her hips rolling in a certain way so that she was rocking her body against him. It was enough to drive a man wild...er.

"You can have what you want. I'm _nothing_ if not a _good_ hostess." She glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes now almost black with desire.

Gene allowed her to turn in his arms before he slipped her jeans down low enough allowing her to kick them off. He noted briefly that she was wearing a gorgeous deep red and lacy set of underwear that left so very little to the imagination. Gene didn't doubt that the bra had also probably been something he would have normally taken the time to enjoy but he found with Bolly that she made him want everything then and there.

"It's not fair that I'm here nearly naked and you are barely undressed Gene." Her voice was husky as she spoke and it surprised Alex at how sultry she sounded.

His gaze met hers for a moment, steely blue and confident as always.

"Well yer always unwrap the bottle of Bolly before yer get to the good bit don't yer?"

Alex laughed as Genes attention returned to removing her underwear; she wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. She felt the lace pool at her feet and she kicked it away as her fingers tangled into his hair. Genes' kiss bruised, it was well practice and yet somehow frantic, it was as if he couldn't get enough of her, but she knew her kiss was much the same.

Gene lifted her on to the counter and broke the kiss. Alex gasped at the sensation of the cool counter top against her bare skin but her attention was soon captivated as Gene bent his head and kissed her inside thigh, one leg and then the other.

He carried out his actions so very slowly, teasing her to the point when Alex was close to begging. It was only then that he kissed her most sensitive spot, and began to massage her with his tongue. When she moaned out his name he knew he must be doing something right.

"_Mmm. Better than Bollinger that is."_

"_And... ah.... twice as... oh yes.... expensive!"_ Alex's lips formed a perfect 'oh' and she just about managed to answer him back between gasps and mewls of pleasure.

Gene teased her entrance with his finger, his tongue continuing to tease her. What really got to her was the way he would slide a finger into her momentarily then pull his hand away.

"_Oh Gene…please?" _She pleaded now, voice thick with emotion.

Gene chuckled against her body, the vibrations making her roll her hips in pleasure and finally he pushed his finger inside her slowly. Alex could barely stop herself from pushing back with her hips, trying to quicken his rhythm which was so painfully slow. He teased her and teased her, speeding up and slowing down when she started to shake and get so incredibly close. His tongue drew agonisingly gentle patterns across her and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, one hand barely managing to keep her upright on the counter.

"Gene!... Ah! OH! For crying out loud! Please!"

The last word had barely left her mouth when he slipped two fingers inside her and she moaned. He flicked his tongue back and forth and quickened his pace within her, fingers curled up so they hit that sensitive spot which really made her body tingle with pleasure. She started to shake and repeat his name over and over, pushing on his head and clinging to the cupboard door; her fingertips turning white with the pressure.

He felt her reach her peak and Alex tried to stop from screaming the building down as she felt her body tense with the orgasm. She bit her lip, let out a deep groan as Gene felt her spill against him. He slowed down steadily, lapping at her like the cat that had truly got the cream.

When he felt her breathing start to steady he trailed a line of kisses back up her body. He raised his head and nipped at her bottom lip, a smug smile caught at the corner of his mouth.

"Worth every penny."

"Mmm." Alex closed her eyes and gently eased herself back up into an upright position. Her arms rested on his shoulders as she studied his face for a moment. "You don't know the half of it Mr Hunt."

Considering how much she had wanted to beat this man up after all she had gone through for him, Alex at that moment couldn't be more content to stay where she was. It was a pity to think that they hadn't gotten to do this sooner but Alex knew that in reality it had been worth the wait... and there was plenty more in store for him tonight.

"Like I said earlier I can be a really good hostess."

"So show me."

Alex slid down from the counter, helped by Gene who seemed eager to allow his hands to wander across her body. She managed to gain control again, hooked a hand into the front of his trousers and led him into the front room.

She wasted no time in fussing about and instead opted to simply push him back on to the sofa. She sat astride him, her body still warm and sensitive from the orgasm so that the lightest of touches from him made Alex want to groan in pleasure. She made swift work of his shirt, unbuttoning it and nibbling at his neck as she did so.

Gene closed his eyes and let his head flop against the back of the sofa, as her kisses were quickly followed by her fingers lazily trailing down his body. With a little help from Gene, Alex was able to pull his shirt off and throw it haphazardly into the room.

She carefully slipped back off of his lap and knelt on the floor in front of him; she tried to undo his belt with shaking fingers and had to stop for a moment to calm herself and not reveal just how much she had been wanting to get her hands on him. Gene waited as she unzipped his fly, and watched her eyes widen when she saw the throbbing bulge imprisoned by his boxers. Alex ran a hand over the top of the fabric, teasing him and she barely concealed the smile that graced her lips when he breathed in sharply.

"It's rude to stare." Alex looked up at him through her eyelashes, a sight that was the final undoing of Gene.

"I'm pretty sure what yer doin' 's pretty rude an' all"

"You don't seem to be complaining Gene." The emphasis was heavy on his name as she guided his trousers from beneath him. She paused for a moment as her fingers dipped under the waistband before she pulled his boxers down to his knees. Alex waited as Gene kicked away the last of his clothes and finally took him in her hand.

Gene let out a murmur of pleasure as his head fell back once again against the sofa. Alex barely moved her hand but she brushed her thumb across his tip.

"Bigger in every department." Gene could feel her warm breath on him as she spoke.

"_Mmm."_ Was the only response he could manage to make at that moment.

Alex worked him slowly, leaning forward to lick at his tip, Gene pushed his hips up towards her eagerly wanting more, but she leant her weight down on his hips so he couldn't move. Alex had decided she was going to be in control and Gene was not going to have any influence this time... well for the moment.

She worked him a little faster sliding her hand up and down his length while she took the tip of him into her mouth. She heard him groan and hold his breath as she worked her mouth slowly up and down taking more of him with each dip down. With her other hand she cupped and stroked the sensitive skin of his balls, helping to slide him further into her mouth.

"_Alex…" _It was a plea... from the Manc Lion himself and Alex knew just how much he meant it.

She had heard what she wanted and so worked him faster, her tongue still swirling and rubbing against the tip. Alex finally let him raise his hips and help her, his thrusts up were demanding but still controlled enough that she knew Gene didn't want her to gag.

Gene's groans and mumbles of pleasure and pleas came more and more often, and also becoming less and less intelligible. When she knew Gene was at the end of his tether she secured her lips around him, sucking ever so lightly and working him in rhythm until he came into her mouth.

She sucked at him slowly, making sure not to miss a drop. He waited for her to spit it out but instead she looked up into his eyes and swallowed.

"You don't taste so bad yourself Mr. Hunt."

Gene could hardly believe himself, not seconds ago he had found sheer ecstasy, release and relief; and here he was growing more turned on by the second all over again by a simple action. He pulled her roughly to him, his body turning on the sofa so that Alex was pinned beneath him. Gene claimed her mouth with his, as Alex rubbed herself against him, and he knew he wasn't the only one who needed more. He pulled away from her with effort.

"Condoms?" His attention was somewhat focused on her collar bone as he tried to stop himself from taking her then and there.

"In the bedroom." Alex hooked a leg over his hip and Gene glanced up at her a look shared for the briefest of moments.

Gene managed to pull himself away and stood, he offered a hand to Alex and helped her to her feet. She pressed her lips to his, a lingering kiss beginning but Gene knew that they had to get to the bedroom or else he would end up taking her on top of the television and any other surface he could find.

Alex led him into the bedroom, despite Gene knowing the way and he watched her as she threw the duvet back and bounced onto the bed waiting for him. She knelt in the centre of the bed, her hands cupping her breasts as she watched Gene slip on the condom.

As she watched him, Alex let her eyes roam across his body; he was by no means perfect. With previously hidden scars now on show and evidence of years drinking beer around his middle, that much was evident. Okay so he wasn't as toned as some of the men she had 'entertained' but then nor was he displeasing to the eye. Instead she found him to be in every annoying sense of the word... manly. He was strong; confident in his body and gods did he know what he wanted and how to get it.

Alex found her eyes dropped further still, as he rolled the condom on…that was certainly nothing _short_ of perfect. It was truly an 'amazing organ' to quote the man himself and she had no doubts that it was going to be capable of much more than she could ever imagine. And then there were those long, long legs... Gene Hunt was definitely sexy.

Gene was stood there silently watching as Alex seemed content to study his body and give it her appraisal. She shut her mouth which earned a quirked eyebrow at her.

"Apparently Bols it's rude to stare."

She smiled and her eyes dropped to his manhood once more.

"Mmm. Apparently very rude but someone doesn't seem to mind."

The bed dipped as Gene settled on the edge, he settled back against the pillows tugging at her arm forcing her to lie against him. Tilting her head back Alex could easily read the amusement in his eyes.

"Yer not lookin' so bad yerself." His hands began to wander up and down her side, caressing her exposed breast before cupping it. "Oh an' I'm not complainin'"

"Good." Alex arched into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as he massaged her breast.

"These are quite nice."

Alex arched her back once more, eager for his touch. He slowly moved his hand further down, his hands kneading her warm body as they guided down between her legs. He purposely avoided touching her where she wanted it most before settling his finger tips against the bundle of nerves he found between her legs.

"An' as fer this…"

Alex pulled Gene to her; he rolled them so that Alex was beneath him, her hands wrapped around his shoulders and fingers entwined in his hair. She rolled her hips in need, desperate to feel more than just the pressure of his fingers resting there unmoving.

Gene kissed Alex with that still unsatisfied need, a kind of desperate hunger that seemed to urge them both on. Gene circled his fingers around the bundle of nerves earning a gasp of pleasure, her fingers tensing in his hair. He knew that they both needed more than this and so he moved his hands to her hips, and nudged her legs further apart with his knee.

He paused, both of them panting and so in need to feel each other.

"Alex..."

She eventually met his gaze, unsure that she wanted to see his face only to realise that he thought it was a big mistake... despite what his body was telling her. Alex studied his face, searching for a sign, for anything that would give away what he was feeling.

"Gene I..." She was silenced by Gene kissing her.

"Alex...I've wanted this fer so long Alex…I need... oh gods t' be inside yer." He mumbled against her lips, as he felt Alex rock her hips against his only making it all the harder for him to hold back for just a moment. She wondered why he wasn't taking her there and then but it soon dawned on her that what he was trying to say it was an apology... or sorts. She would never hear him say that he was sorry out loud but that didn't matter when the Manc Lion was about to make it up to her in more ways than one.

Alex wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling Gene closer.

"_Please _Gene…" He needed no further encouragement and slowly slipped himself inside her; both of them groaned in satisfaction. He held onto her hips to pull her to him while he thrust into her, his grip tight enough to probably leave a bruise in the morning. His strokes were deep and steady, building up into a faster pace, taking him deeper inside her.

"_Oh god...unnnnh-so big…good. Oh! So good." _Alex threw her head back in desire, not caring that there was a chance everyone downstairs would hear them if they weren't careful. She gripped his shoulders while he thrust inside her, her hips meeting his pace. Alex dug her nails into his back as he upped the pace and if Gene had felt it, he certainly said nothing only growled with desire dipping his head to kiss her passionately again.

Alex rolled and rocked her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, all the time wanting more of him; needing more.

"_Fuck... yer so tight...Alex...'.beautiful."_ Gene just about formed a coherent sentence before he felt Alex buck beneath him and he knew the time was getting closer for the both of them, he pushed harder against her, his rhythm becoming more frantic as the pair got closer and closer to the edge.

"_Oh! Gene…I'm gonna-unnh…I'm gonna…"_ He could feel Alex tense up and Gene knew then that he was going over the edge too. He thrust against her with all his might, pushing as deep and hard as he could go. Gene felt her walls tighten around him, it was all the encouragement he needed and he groaned out loud.

For a moment it felt like he could see stars and Gene pushed into her one final time feeling the rush as he came. Alex clung onto him, riding out her own waves of an orgasm; her body shuddering as she slowly came down from her high.

Gene rolled to the side, dropping his weight onto the bed beside her. She briefly felt him press his lips against her shoulder as they tried to regulate their breathing. They lay there, his arm flung across her waist and her hands gently holding onto it as they both panted for breath.

Eventually Gene rolled over onto his back, pulling Alex into his embrace. She lay there with her head resting against his chest, taking in the smell of his body and the linger of sex in the room.

"'ang on a minute." Gene slipped out of her grasp, off of the bed and padded out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Alex lay there staring at the ceiling only now thinking about the fact that she hoped that her underwear had looked alright.

Alex heard the flush of the toilet and she wriggled back on the bed leaving more space for Gene. He returned, trousers in hand which he deposited beside the bed before he sat back down, dragging the duvet up from its crumpled place on the floor. Settling back Gene waited as Alex snuggled against him and played with the chain at his neck. It was an awkward moment as Alex considered that there was still a chance that Gene would want to leave after all this... then where would it leave them? A one night stand? A fling? A casual shag? Her head was swimming with all the potential outcomes when she jumped at the sound of Gene clearing his throat. Alex moved back a little and looked up at Gene, now acutely aware of her rather attractive but very naked DCI she had in her bed.

"Well?" Gene leant over the edge of the bed and retrieved a cigarette and his lighter. Alex rolled her eyes but didn't bother complaining at least he pulled a used mug off of the bed side cabinet and used it as a makeshift ashtray.

"Well what?" Alex watched the smoke as it rose up from between his lips.

"Up to yer usual standards?" She could tell he was teasing her but Alex knew that Gene was probably feeling a little insecure right now. They had passed a boundary of no return. If Gene stayed tonight then who knew that could happen... but looking at him now she realised that it really didn't matter what happened in the future. What mattered was here and now.

Alex lifted herself onto her elbow to look at him, all insecurities visible in his blue grey eyes; she tried her best at a light and teasing tone but she sounded more like a sultry call girl to Gene.

"Well…I think you might have to show me again." She pouted, the moment of worry long gone.

Gene smirked slightly, and stubbed out the cigarette into the mug.

"Can't keep a lady waitin' now can I?"

THE END?

* * *

"**Lady Quattro**: First off a massive thank you to everyone who stuck by us in this fic, we weren't always the quickest when it came to updates! Thanks to everyone who left reviews, they were encouraging and highly appreciated! It's nice to know where you stand! And thanks to **gazing-at-blue-skies **and **nefertari1989** for working with me on this one and encouraging me to keep at it when things got a little tough. I couldn't have done it without you, you dirty little smut monsters! Much love all, **LQ**."

"**Nefertari1989: **A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with us on this project it's been a bit of a rollercoaster ride with all of us trying to match up ideas and plot lines and generally getting carried away in the fun of it all. We loved all your reviews and support for the fic and even if you didn't leave us anything thank you for reading, it means a great deal to us. Finally I would like to thank **gazing-at-blue-skies **and **Lady Quattro** for being there with their continual support, encouragement and general poking that got me through this fic in the end. I seriously couldn't have done it without you guys and our secret little emails and codes. And with this I bow out of fan fiction writing hopefully to much aplomb otherwise a garibaldi and a cuppa will do nicely. You've all been great, **Nefertari1989 (Wobble_duck)**"

**Gazing-at-blue-skies:** Well what do I say, it has been a pleasure to read the reviews and have emails, posts and comments of support from you lovely readers. To everyone who read and to those who also reviewed I just want to say thank you, without your dedicated support we three would probably have kept our smutty thoughts to ourselves! And to my co-writers **nefertari1989** & **Lady Quattro** I just want to say that although I've had a rollercoaster of a ride this year, your support and encouragement in my writing and my life has been more than I could ever ask for. It has been challenging but oh so incredibly fun to work with you both. And on that note (before I get all Gladys on you) I say we three certainly deserve a rather large mug of tea, a pack of garibaldi's and a nice pink wafer! Love & hugs **Gazing-at-blue-skies (simply-blonde)**


End file.
